A Second Chance
by Whitttyyy76
Summary: Gianna Kroes grew up in Charming. Her father, Daniel Kroes was co-founder of the Sons of Anarchy. When a job goes wrong, The Kroes family has to leave and relocate somewhere safe. One night Gianna finds her parents dead in the living room floor. She panics and rides to Charming for safety. Will going back to where it all began be a dream or her worst nightmare? Follows Show Jax/Oc
1. Chapter 1 The Tragedy

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sons of Anarchy. Anything you don't recognize is all me!

**Chapter 1 The Tragedy**

"Mom? Dad?" Seventeen year old Gianna Kroes yelled as she ran from all the gunshots and smoke. She had no clue what was going on. One minute, she's in her room studying for her college final and the next she's woken up by these horrible screams and bangs. She knew she should have stayed locked up in her room. Where no one could harm her. But hearing her mother and father scream, she needed to help. She wasn't known to sit back and do nothing.

And that's what she did. She searched every single room in the house. She didn't find them anywhere.

She was finally in the last room; her father's office. Everything was turned upside down. It looked like a tornado had hit. She looked around for her parents, yet again. Nothing. She wondered why all out of all the rooms she checked, this was the messiest. She saw papers scattered all over the floor and desk. She approached them and saw pictures of her and of her father. And of some others she had no idea who they were. Most of them were from a long time ago, when Gianna was still a child. It was when they were still back in California. Her father was part of a motorcycle club called Sons of Anarchy. She found a picture of her Uncle Clay and her Godfather John Teller. She wondered if they knew what was going on here. It's been a while since she had seen everyone in California, she didn't even know if they remembered her at all.

She was stopped by voices.

"Quick, let's get out before someone alerts the authorities." A deep Spanish voice said. One that Gianna swore she had heard before. She saw shadows of their feet under the door to her father's office.

"Not yet. We need to take the Brat back to him. Let's go get her. Then will leave." The other voice said.

They walked off to what she believed was her room.

And then...it was silent. Nothing could be heard. She walked over to the door and opened it. She peeked her head out and didn't see anything. She quickly ran down to the stairs that led to the living room. Her eyes widened as she took in the sight of the house. It was destroyed completely.

The wonderful family portrait that hung elegantly over the fireplace was in pieces on the hard wooden floor. One piece of the portrait missing was of her young face.

She walked into the dining room. There was blood splattered all over the walls and it stained the beautiful white floor. Her eyes teared up as she looked up and saw two bodies sprawled out in front of her.

"Mom? Dad?" she whispered as quietly as she could. She noticed something shiny in her mother's hand...It was a diamond bracelet. One, that Gianna knew she never took off. She told her it was one of the first things her father ever bought her. She grabbed it in her hands and held it. She leaned down and kissed her mother's cheek and whispered she loved her. Tears started falling down her cheeks as she looked at the two people that raised her and loved her.

"Gianna." She turned and heard her father's voice. She ran over to his side and held his hand.

"What do I do Daddy? I can't lose you guys." She sobbed and kissed his hand. He slowly pulled out an old piece of paper from his pocket.

"Call this number. Ask for Clay." His raspy voice ordered her. She looked down at the paper. It had a phone number and an address.

"Clay. Uncle Clay?"

"I never wanted this life for you Gianna. I'm sorry you had to go through this. But know…that your mother and I loved you very much."

"Please don't leave me." she whispered and leaned down, laying her head on his slow breathing chest.

"We…will always be here." He pointed to her heart just as his hand went limp in hers. She couldn't stop the sobs and cries as she felt her father's lifeless body under hers. She didn't want to move from her spot but she knew if she didn't, those goons would find her and take her. Her parents wouldn't want that.

She heard them descending from the stairs and quickly ran to a closet and hid. She waited until she heard their motorcycles turn on and leave. She opened the door and took one last look at her parent's fallen bodies and ran to her room. She grabbed a small back pack, filled it with her necessary clothes and some money she had saved up over the years. She placed her mother's bracelet around her small wrist and kissed it. She made sure she had all of her necessary things for this road trip. She was going to go to California, whether they accepted her or even remembered her. She needed their help. She knew her father trusted them so she would too.

She ran down to the garage and pulled out a set of keys from the drawer that held many others. She thanked her father that he taught her how ride motorcycles when she was a young girl. She pulled out the keys that went with her blue Yamaha YZF R1. She grew up with Harley Davidson and other chopper style motorcycles. But Gianna always had a fascination with this bike. And her father knew he had to get it for her 17th Birthday.

She straddled the bike and turned it on. She could hear sirens not far from her house. She sighed and did a quick prayer before riding down her driveway and away from her home for the last time. Her new life would be in Charming, California…where this all began…

**Well hello lovely readers! This is my second story published here. I am so excited to start something new. I hope you guys enjoy it. This is pretty short but it's just the starting to let you guys get a feel of it. This story will be following the show but in every aspect. Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Please Review and add to your favorites! **

**Whitttyyy**


	2. Chapter 2 New In Town

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sons of Anarchy. Anything you do not recognize is all mine!

**Chapter 2 "New In Town"**

It's been 2 days. 2 days that she has been on this bike riding to her destination. Rain, wind, night, day. She didn't care. She rode until she was exhausted. She would stop at a motel for little hours of sleep and be on her way. She had to make it to Charming. That was all she cared about.

Charming was not a hard place to find really. It was incredibly small but a beautiful place. She looked around wondering what life would be life if her family never left. Riding into town, she got very strange looks from everyone. Seems a town this small, everyone knows everyone. So an outsider would not be that hard to spot.

She parked her bike outside a nice looking barbershop and walked inside. She found an old man in the front chair with a customer. The old man stopped what he was doing to take a look at the new face.

"Can I help you dear?" his kind voice asked.

"I sure hope so." She smiled kindly. "My bike has been giving me such a pain since I bought it. See I'm just riding into town and-"

"Sweetheart no one just rides into this town." He told her fully knowing she was lying. Gianna couldn't help but sigh.

"I just need someone to look at my bike. Is there a garage close by I can take it to?" She asked. She needed directions to Teller Auto motives. The man nodded.

"Course. Keep going up the rode and make a left and it should be on your right side. Ask for Jax he's the best at bikes." Gianna looked up at the mention of his name.

"Jax?" the man smiled and took off her sunglasses. Now he could clearly see her emerald green eyes.

"I knew that was you. Little Gianna Kroes."

"Do I know you?"

"Oh I sure hope you do. You used to come by every Sunday with your father and watch me cut his hair." He chuckled. She would either come alone or Jax would be with her keeping her company. Either way, he had never seen those two separated from each other when she lived here.

"Yes! of course. How are you?" she couldn't help but embrace him. How could she have forgotten about Floyd?

"I am very well. But it's you I want to talk about my dear. How is your family? Such a shame you guys had to leave this place. It's always sad to see good people leave." Gianna looked down and then regrouped herself as she smiled. "They're good…better now. But you're with a customer. I don't want to keep him. Why don't I stop by sometime and we can chat."

"That would be wonderful. Good to see you again dear." He hugged her close and she smiled.

"And another thing. I don't want a lot people knowing I'm back just yet. Can we keep this between us for now?" Floyd nodded and he watched the young girl step out the barbershop and get on her bike, driving away. He just wondered if the Sons would take the news that one of the beloved daughters, the only daughter…was back in town. And without her parents.

Driving the way that Floyd told her to take. It didn't take long to find Teller-Morrow Automotive repair. She drove further into the parking lot. She climbed off her bike and took off her helmet. There were many vehicles around. Not many cars, most were bikes. She placed her helmet on her bike seat and couldn't help but feel uncomfortable by the looks she was getting from some of the mechanics.

"Hey. Hey." Tig got Jax attention as he was finishing up with a bike. "Look at that." He nodded towards the new girl in the bike. "Have I mentioned how I love seeing a woman riding. It's the best thing in the world." Tig chuckled. Jax couldn't help but look. Even from far away he could tell this girl was very pretty. Chocolate brown hair, tan skin, tight clothes that showed off her athletic body. But not enough to where she looked desperate and easy. Better get on that before anybody else has his eye on her.

Jax took a rag and wiped off his greasy hands before patting Tig on the back approaching the girl.

"Oh come on. You do this every time!" Tig exclaimed and sighed. Another girl lost by the pretty Teller boy.

"Can I help you, darling?" he asked politely and the girl looked up at him. He could see now how short she was. Probably 5'3. He didn't hide the fact that he was checking her out. From up close she was even prettier. Beautiful he could even say. She pulled off her sunglasses and he smirked as her emerald green took a look at him as well. But deep down…those emerald greens were confusing him. He's seen those eyes before.

"Uh…yea." She said after a minute. "I've been traveling and my bike has been giving me some problems. I was hoping you could look at it for Me." she asked sweetly. She didn't need his help really. Her father taught her how to fix bikes, cars, anything really. As she stared at the man in front of her, she didn't hate what she saw. He was tall, built but not too built, he was lean. Dirty blonde hair that stopped just under his chin, gorgeous blue eyes, and straight white teeth with a shining, charming smile. This wasn't cute, nerdy Jax Teller was it?

"Sure thing, beautiful." He winked at her and Gianna gave him a small smile.

"I was also hoping to talk to Clay." She said but without so much confidence. The man stopped checking over her bike and looked her over.

"Talk to Clay?" she nodded.

"Yea. Is he here?" She asked hopeful. Oh no another groupie followed him home. Ma won't be too happy about this. He thought.

"Listen, and I'm only saying this so you don't get your ass beat." Gianna looked confused. "What happened between you and Clay stays where it happened. I don't know where you get off coming down here and expecting much. He fucked you. He left. That should've been a sign there." He rolled his eyes. These crow eaters just get dumber and dumber each day.

"What? No! You think- Ew! No. I didn't…" she sighs. "I need to talk to him about something. Its personal…my father sent me."

"Who's your father?" he asked after a minute. Gianna looked down and sighed.

"Like I said it's personal. Now can I please talk to Clay or have I wasted my time coming here." Jax looked down at her. She didn't seem like she could be up to no good. But then again he has been fooled before. He nodded and led her into the shop. She walked a few steps behind him. She felt even more uncomfortable now. These men didn't hide the fact that they were undressing her with her eyes. And to think she was seventeen…

"Wait here." He glanced back at her and walked into an office. She sighed and waited for what felt like forever. Then, an angry woman came walking out.

"Who the fuck are you and what do you want with my husband?" She glared. Gianna eyes watered as she took in the woman in front of her.

"Gemma." She whispered.

"How-" Gemma's eyes widened. "Gianna?" she said slowly. Jax's eyes studied the girl and he was shocked. That's why her eyes seem so familiar. This was Gianna Kroes…the only girl born into SAMCRO, the little girl he grew up with…

Gianna walked over just as Gemma pulled her into her arms. She sobbed quietly and held on tight.

"How did you get here? Where is Daniel?" Gianna pulled away as more tears fell.

"I really need to talk to Uncle Clay." Gemma nodded and took the girl into the office and ordered Jax to go get Clay.

Clay finally showed up into the office. It didn't take long for Gianna to spill everything that happened and a new batch of tears came along.

"Sweetheart I am so sorry. If there is anything you need." Gemma placed her hand on her shoulder.

"That's kind of…why I came here. I needed to get away. I couldn't…stay in that house anymore. I was hoping I could.-"

"Say no more. You are more than welcome to stay with us. You're family after all." Clay nodded.

"Thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to me." She leaned over and hugged them both. The long moment was interrupted by knocking.

"Hey, your bike is fixed up. It was just overheated. If you wanted to come check it out." Jax said politely and closed the door.

Gemma smiled. "Go with Jax. You can leave when I leave. I'm assuming you need some rest."

"I've only slept about 6 hours these past two days. I can sure use a nice warm bed." She smiled and stood up and left the office.

"So little Gianna Kroes is back in Charming?" Jax smirked at the short blonde.

"Jax Teller…thought that was you." She smiled up at him and he swore his heart melted. He walked over and hugged her close.

"I thought I would never see you again. You grew up girl." He said looking at her again.

"That's because last time you saw me, I was a little girl in pigtails running around chasing after you and Opie." She giggled and he chuckled.

"Yea, you're definitely not that anymore." He honestly felt somewhat bad to have these thoughts running around in his head. "God it's been too long. How you been?" He asked as he grabbed her hand and pulled her to the clubhouse so they could talk in private.

"Uh…you know finished school early, with honors. Got into a good college. Stayed out of trouble…but now I guess that's all changed." She had a distant look in her eyes.

"Gigi." She smiled at his nickname. "What happened?" he tilted her head up to get a clear look into her eyes.

"I don't know. I couldn't tell you. But I'm assuming the reason why we left Charming came to pay us a friendly visit. I got out…but…" she looked down and didn't finish her sentence. She was tired of crying, she didn't want to feel pain anymore.

"Damn darlin' I'm sorry. You know you're parents were everything to us. My father loved Daniel like his own brother. If you need anything-"

"Thanks but I'm staying with Gemma and Clay until I'm legal and can live on my own. I turn 18 in a couple of weeks so I won't be bothering them for long. I don't mean to be a burden to your family or to the club. I just didn't know where else to run to. I have no one else Jax. Those guys…they were looking for me." It broke his heart to see her so young and so innocent witness this. He remembered growing up how her father always said he never wanted her in this life. Jax always protected her as well as Opie. But the relationship Jax and Gianna had been something different. While Opie was like a big brother to her, Jax was something else. Jax was considered the Prince of Charming in some cases and Gianna saw him as her Prince Charming. The age gap was fairly big, being almost eight years apart. He was always there to look after her, fight off her bullys, take care of her when she was sick. Daniel had nothing to worry about when Gianna was with Jax. He knew she was with safe hands.

"Well you also have me, you know that. No one's taking you away from us again." Jax smiled down at her and she returned it. She couldn't help the stir of butterflies that occurred in her stomach. That schoolgirl crush she had on him when she was little was returning quickly. But she was almost 18 and he was already in his early to mid-twenties…no way he would look at her the way she wants him to.

"Enough about me, how have you been? I'm sorry I couldn't be here after what happened to Jon. I know I sent you a letter but…I wish I could've been here for you." She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks Gigi. I'm doing better. I'm V.P. of the club now." He pointed to his rank on his cut.

"I see that. Congrats." She smiles.

"And…I got married." She paused…

"M-married? You got married? To Tara?" the last time she spoke to him over letter he did mention a girl he met in high school. Tara Knowles. He was in love with her. She could tell from the way he spoke about her in the letters. Jax looked down and shook his head.

"Na, she uh…left as soon as we graduated. Without a goodbye. Went to her house one day and found all of her stuff gone."

"Aw, Jax I'm so sorry." She hugged him close. He didn't admit it but she knew he was still heartbroken. And now that she was here she would do whatever she can to take that pain away. "So who is this girl?" She asked curiously.

"Her names Wendy." His said her name with such disgust it sort of surprised Gianna.

"Is marriage life that bad?" she joked and he chuckled.

"Oh you don't know the half of it." He shook his head. She figured she should drop the subject there.

"Hey, where's Op?" Jax almost forgot that Gianna has left so long ago she never found out.

"Uh…I don't know how to say this…Op's in jail." He said sadly.

"Jail? What happened?"

"Something went wrong while we were doing a job, he got caught. Got sentenced for five years." Gianna shook her head and sighed. She didn't understand much about the club as her father refused to tell her anything being she was too young. But she felt horrible that her friend was doing time because of it.

"I'm so sorry." Jax nodded feeling sorry for his best friend as well. He nodded behind her at the rest of the club members.

"Come on, there some guys who would love to see you and some you have yet to meet." He placed his arm around her shoulder and pulled her with him.

"Gianna Kroes!" a thick Irish accent chuckled as he said her name.

"Chibs!" she smiled and accepted his hug as he held her close.

"I should've known your old man couldn't keep you away from SAMCRO for long." Gianna smiled and nodded. They would all be told eventually what happened.

"And this is Tig, Happy, and our prospect Juice." He introduced her to the new members she never met. She shook each of their hands and smiled.

"Nice to meet you all."

"This is weird Jax doesn't really introduce us to his new pussy. Guess you must be something special." Happy chuckled. Gianna's face turned beet red and Jax rolled his eyes hitting Happy on the shoulder.

"She's not new pussy. And watch your mouth she's only 17." He warned them.

"Your only 17?" Tig asked in a disappointing tone. Jax chuckled and slung his arm around his neck.

"Yea man, but even if she wasn't, it ain't happening." He said seriously. Gianna giggled.

"And you can't forget about us darling." Gianna smiled and turned.

"Of course I can't forget about my two favorite members." Bobby and Piney walked up to the group and she gave them both big hugs.

"Heard you were back. Had to see it for my very eyes." Piney kissed the top of her head. "Heard about your parents…I'm so sorry hun."

"Thanks. I just wish I had time to properly bury them…but I was so scared I needed to get away."

"Your father was a good man. And he would want you here now. Glad to have you back sweetheart." Bobby said to her.

"Gianna. On my way to the house. You can follow me there." Gemma called to her as she got into her car.

The short girl nodded. "Well it was nice to see you guys and meet the rest of you. I guess I'll be seeing a lot of you guys." She waved at all of them and quickly ran to her bike and followed Gemma home.

Chibs chuckled as he saw Jax look at Gianna until he couldn't see her anymore. "Jackie boy, she's jailbait. You don't want to get into that kind of trouble now do you?" he joked and ruffled his hair before going about his work.

Jax's life has seriously gotten complicated.

"So this is your bedroom for now. I'm assuming you don't want to spend the rest of your life living here." Gemma smiled at the young girl but frowned when she didn't get a response. "You okay baby girl?"

Gianna looked around the room with a decent queen sized bed and vanity with walk-in closet and nicely decorated bathroom. She sat down on the bed and ran her hands through her hair. "I'm sorry." She wiped up the fallen tears. "I just…realized I'm never going to see my parents again…they're never going to see me get married, hold their grandkids. Gemma, what am I going to do?" she looked up at the older woman.

Gemma walked over and sat down next to her taking her hand. "You are strong Gianna. You have a good heart. You're smart. You can do anything. Your parents didn't raise a brat. They wouldn't want to see you this way. And don't think for one second that you are alone. You have family that is going to be with you every step of the way. That you won't have to worry about." Gemma kissed her forehead and wiped away her tears. She looked over at the small backpack Gianna threw on the bed.

"Is that all you brought with you?" She asked looking into the bag. Two sets of clothes and an envelope with money in it. And…a picture of her with her parents. The last family picture they took together. Gianna nodded.

"It's all I could grab. I didn't think to bring anything else." Gemma nodded.

"Well, after you rest, we are going shopping. Nice bonding time to catch up together. What do you say?" Gianna looked up and smiled.

"I'd like that. Thank you Gemma."

"You're welcome honey. Now get some rest." Gemma hugged her closely and walked out of the room to give her some privacy.

Gianna sighed and walked into the spacious bathroom to shower and relax. She was going to make an effort to live her life and live it happily. Her parents would want that. She was going to make the best out of her time in Charming. This is a fresh start for everyone. Gianna just hopes she's ready for what is to come.

**Hey everyone! First off I want to thank ****Bruja177****5, ****busybeekisses19, and arowley for the first reviews! I really appreciated it. And for those who took the time to read thank you so much! This chapter is for all you guys! Just to let you know I have planned this from the beginning, this will be a Jax/OC story. I might incorporate other new characters but for now, it's just Gianna. And as to not confuse you guys, the first few chapters will before the show began. Just giving it a good background before getting into the seasons, which I can't wait for!  
**

**Have any questions? Send me a review or a PM! I am up for anything! Fav and Review!**

**Whitttyyy**


	3. Chapter 3 Moving On

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Sons Of Anarchy. Enjoy! (Please Read A/N at bottom!

Chapter 3 Moving On

The year anniversary of her parent's death was coming up. Since moving back to Charming, Gianna finished college and got her Master's degree in business and Physical Therapy. With the help of Clay, Gemma and the rest of the club members, she got an empty store in the small town that she transformed into a yoga studio. She knew she wanted to have her own business and with her degree with Physical Therapy, she figured a yoga studio was the best way to get started. She wanted to help people the best way she knew how.

Her parents left her a fairly good inheritance. One she knew absolutely nothing about but the FBI didn't see it that way. A few months after everything went down; the FBI came knocking on the Morrows door looking for Gianna. They took her in for questioning and after many grueling days talking and reliving the bad experience, they came to the conclusion she did not have anything to do with her parents deaths and they let her go. She was very thankful for the money her parents saved up for her. She got the opportunity to fix up the studio, get a new car (she couldn't rely on her bike all the time) and she is now moved into a fairly nice apartment. Life was looking good for her.

The boys made her feel very welcome as well. They threw her a huge 18th birthday party at the club house but let's be honest the party for them to get drunk and laid. But Gianna didn't care. Just the thought was all that mattered.

Gianna was in her bedroom getting her clothes out of the boxes she brought from Gemma's house. A knock interrupted what she was doing and she walked over to open it.

"Hey come on in." she smiled as Jax walked inside. This whole time, Jax had been nothing but great to her. She really felt like she got her best friend back. It was as if she never left.

"Hey got the last boxes from Ma's house. Wow you really did a lot with this place." He chuckled looking around at the now furnished apartment.

"Yea…studio doesn't open up for another two weeks so I wanted to have it done before then. Looks good huh?" she admired her work. Jax turned and looked over at the younger girl. She seemed like herself now. Always smiling, cracking jokes, keeping everyone around in a good mood. Jax didn't want to believe it but he had definitely seen a change in himself since she came back. And he wasn't the only one who noticed. His wife Wendy had a lot to say about his attitude this past year. But he really could not care less about her opinion. He didn't know if it was because Opie was gone but he still had a friend around or the fact that he realized that this special bond they had when they were kids never went away. And then there was Tig putting thoughts in his head about how she's legal now and free for anyone to take. He hid his jealousy quite well, but he didn't know how much longer he could take. But he had nothing to be jealous over. He was married and then there's the age difference. It wasn't so bad but he needed to control these strange emotions.

"It looks great Gigi. Hey listen, Ma wanted me to tell you she's having a big dinner for everyone tonight. She wants you all there and you better come because you know how she gets when people don't show up." Gianna laughed and agreed to go.

"Hey maybe I can finally meet that wife of yours. I've been here a year and still haven't seen what she even looks like. She coming tonight?" she grabbed a beer from the fridge, opened it up and handed it over to him.

Unfortunately, he thought to himself. "Yea she's coming." He tried to sound happy about it. Gianna narrowed her eyes.

"Okay what's up?" Jax looked over at her confused.

"What?"

"Everytime I bring up Wendy or ask about why I haven't met her yet you get super tensed and try to avoid it." Jax sighed and took a sip of his beer.

"Wendy isn't someone I would want you to meet Gigi."

"Is she really that bad? I mean explain it to me. How bad is she?" Jax shook his head.

"I think she's turning into a junkie Gigi…and I don't know how much longer I can take it." He admitted.

"If she's a junkie, then why are you with her Jax. You're so much better than that." He smiled at how innocent she was. If only she knew.

"Yea well if you don't believe me, you will after tonight. I'll see you at 8." He placed a kiss on her forehead and stood up after throwing away his beer bottle.

"Uh hey!" he turned and saw her in the kitchen by the garbage. "Recycle." She smiled and placed the bottle in the blue bin labeled "Recycle" he gave an amused look and shook his head before leaving the apartment. She let out a breath that she didn't even know she was holding in. Jax Teller…what was she going to do with that man.

8 o'clock came by sooner than she thought and she was already on her way to Gemma and Clay's home. She knocked on the door and smiled as Clay let her in. He kissed her cheek and told her where to place her salad that she made. She could see Gemma in the kitchen running around trying to get everything set on the dinner table. She smiled and walked over.

"What can I do to help?" she made herself known.

"Oh thank god you're here!" Gemma gave her a quick hug and the women got everything ready for the dinner. Everyone took their seats and before anyone could dig in, Gemma stopped them.

"Not everyone is here yet. We have to wait." Oh that's right. Jax and Wendy were not here. She wondered what was keeping them. After another half hour of people moaning and complaining, the doorbell rang. Gemma rolled her eyes and opened it and hugged her son without even acknowledging the wife. Gianna found that super weird.

"Sorry we're late everyone. Like to make an entrance." Jax joked but Gianna could see right through it. Jax went around saying hi to every one of his club members and their significant others. When he got to Gianna he gave a secret wink and a small hello. She figured it was because his wife was here and she understood. Some wives don't like their husband being friendly sometimes and Wendy did look like someone who was completely insecure with her relationship with Jax. When you look at Wendy, she didn't look as bad as Jax made her out to be but make up can hide a lot of flaws. The way she sat next to Jax and clung to him and placed her head on his shoulder didn't look romantic and loving. It looked possessive and crazed. Gianna had to look away and focus her attention on something else before anyone noticed.

"Um…everyone! Attention! I just want to say something." Clay stood at the front of the table where he sat. "We thank you for joining in on our dinner. We wanted to have this dinner to show our love and appreciation to each every one of you." He raised his glass as did everyone else "And just show you how much you all mean to us. To those we fought for and those we lost." Gianna smiled at Clay. He never showed his humble and soft side much but it was nice being there in person to see it. Everyone clinged their glasses together and the dinner continued.

The guests seemed to have a great time catching up with stories and gossiping. It was a nice change from their weekly routines.

After dinner, Gianna helped Gemma clean up the dinner and the kitchen. Gemma looked over proudly at the girl who was cleaning the dishes. She looked over when she felt eyes on her.

"What?" she asked curiously.

"Look at you. Nice to have that smile on your face." Gianna smiled wider. "You know, you look just like your mother. It's crazy. Whenever I see you…I feel like she right here with us." Gianna nodded her head.

"I feel like that every single day. It's like Mom and Dad never left. I think that's why I've been so happy lately. I finally learned to deal with this."

Gemma smiled and agreed. "You know she would be proud of you. Both of them would. You're gonna make a great Old Lady one day." She winked at her and Gianna giggled.

"Maybe…one day. Depends on the guy." She shrugged.

"Would that guy happen to be…Jax" she whispered his name. Gianna looked over wide eyed. Gemma knew all about her little crush on him when they were kids. Well actually everyone knew. But that's beside the point

"Gemma he's married."

"Oh please that marriage is going to go nowhere. And sweetheart you can't deny it, you guys had a special bond that I have never seen before when you guys were kids. And I don't think it ever went away."

"It wasn't the same one he had with Tara though." Gianna told her and Gemma scoffed.

"That bitch will not be mentioned in front of me. Or in this house." Gianna didn't like talking about Tara, seeing as how she had never met her before. But she did know that the girl broke Jax's heart. Maybe that's why Jax married Wendy. To get rid of the heartache.

"Do you think that's why he got married?" Gianna whispered.

"Oh please, speak up. I would love to know what you think of me. Although you're not much so I could really give a shit." A nasily, drunken voice said behind the two women. They both turned and saw Wendy leaning against the doorway with a drink in her hand.

"Bitch, I don't know who you think you are but you need to show some respect." Gemma glared at her.

"The young slut should respect me. I'm Jackson Tellers old lady. I am to be respected." She all but yelled which got some looks from the guest.

"Wendy Calm down. No one has said anything about you.-" Gianna was interrupted.

"Shut up! Don't think I don't know what you're doing here. You want Jax to yourself don't you? Well don't get your hopes up sweetie. Jax has a great old lady and he's going to keep her around for a while. This little crush you have on him needs to end quickly before I end you." Wendy pushed Gianna a little too harshly and she backed up into a side table knocking down a vase with flowers. The noise aroused suspicion from the guest and they all stopped and stared. Jax stood up quickly.

"Jax control you're crack whore." Gemma pushed Wendy into Jax's arms.

"What's going on?" he asked confused.

"You tell that bitch to stay away from you. I don't like the way she looks at you. You're mine. My husband. I am your old lady. I should be respected!" She shouted.

"I think I should go." Gianna began feeling very uncomfortable.

"Yea I think that's." She threw her drink all over Gianna making people who watched gasp. "A good idea." She finished and smirked.

"Wendy! What the fuck?" Jax stared wide eyed at Gianna as she stood shocked.

"Alright this dinner is done! Jax take your wife home." Clay was not happy with the way this dinner ended. Jax's wife was getting way out of hand. He had to get rid of her.

"Gianna." Jax whispered wanting to apologize but she ran out the door before anyone could help her out. Jax sighed.

The next day, Gianna drove up to the garage to see Jax. She wasn't mad at him, she wasn't mad at all. But she didn't know if he knew that and she wanted to let him know that.

She parked her car near the club member bikes and got out saying hello to Tig and Happy. "Hey." She smiled giving them hugs. "Is Jax here? I need to speak to him."

Happy nodded to the garage. "In there. Working on a car. He's been asking about you all day. He'll be happy to see you." Gianna nodded and walked over. Tig shook his head.

"Those legs man…God is great." Happy nodded not needing to say much.

Gianna peeked her head around the garage and found no sight of Jax. But she did see a pair of feet peeking out from under the car. She kicked his foot gently to alert him. Jax rolled out from under the car and almost lost his breath at the sight of Gianna's smooth, tan legs. He smiled and stood up wiping his hands.

"Hey. I didn't know if you were coming over." Gianna nodded. She had to stop the thoughts running through her head as she looked at Jax. He had a tight wife beater on that showed off his muscular arms. She shook her head. Knock it off Gianna.

"Yea, decided to pay you guys a visit after what happened last night-"

"Yea about that…" he rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm sorry about that. Wendy was way out of line. She was drinking and-"

"Jax I'm not mad. That's why I came here. I didn't want you guys to think I was mad. Embarrassed yea…but not mad. I know it wasn't your fault. You have nothing to be sorry about." Jax nodded and accepted. How can she be so calm about this? Any other girl would be furious and ready to pick a fight with his wife. But not her. She was so different.

The long haired brunette took her attention to the car. "Nice car." She leaned down looking into the engine. It was old and not in the best shape. "You fixing it up?"

"Yea…Dad and I started it so long ago but after he, you know, I kinda stopped. Didn't think about it…until now." She looked over at him.

"What changed?" she asked curiously. She got nervous and blushed at the intensity in his eyes as he looked over at her.

"I don't know honestly…"

"So…you know Dad used to let me help him fix up his cars." She smiled and ran her fingers over the dead, rusty surface.

"Yea?" He never knew that.

She nodded. "Car, bikes. Anything. He never wanted me to be unprepared." She smiled and looked around. Jax had an idea.

"You wanna help me finish it?" he smiled as she looked over with a hint of happiness in her eyes.

"Really?! Oh but not this car."

"Why not?"

"Cuz' this was supposed to be for you and your dad. I don't want to ruin the special meaning to it."

"But I want you to help me." He smiled that charming smile that he knew the girls could not resist.

"Ugh fine! I'll help you." He smirked in victory. Gianna rolled her eyes and picked up a tool from the tool bar.

"Careful sweetheart. Wouldn't want you to break a nail." He joked and winked as she playfully glared.

"You are in for a wakeup call my friend."

After a few hours, Jax and Gianna were relaxing in the sun, drinking a nice cold beer, well Jax was. Gianna was drinking a tall glass of iced tea. They were both filled with grease and dirt but they didn't care. They were happy with what they accomplished today.

"Well I have to say that I underestimated you Gigi." Gianna giggled.

"Told you not to do that. When will you ever learn Jax Teller?" Jax smiled at her and she placed her sunglasses on top of her head so he could get a better look into her eyes.

"Jax, what do you think our lives would be like if I had never left Charming?" she asked him quietly. He sat and pondered for a moment.

"Well…I imagine it would kind of be like it is now. You living your life, making something out of yourself. Me, working here and being part of the club. I don't think there would be much of difference.

"My parents might still be alive." She looked down and played around with the diamond bracelet he noticed she always had on.

"That your moms?" he nodded to it.

"Yea." She smiled. "First thing my dad ever bought her. I took it before anyone else could." Gianna finished her drink and looked down at her watch. "Oh I forgot I have to go meet your mom. I better go home and shower before I'm late." They both stood up and Jax walked with her to her car. "Thanks for today. It felt good to be working on a car again. Felt like my dad was right there with me." Jax chuckled and nodded.

"Yea I know what you mean." He looked into her eyes so intently that Gianna had to look away.

"Do you think you would still be married to Wendy?" she shouldn't have asked that but she was curious.

He shook his head. "No, probably not." They looked into each other's eyes not moving a muscle. His answer could mean so many things.

"Well um…I have to go check on the studio but I'll see you later. Stay safe." She smiled and got into car, driving away. If she had never left Charming and would've grown up here with her parents and everyone else…would she be with Jax Teller right now?

* * *

**Almost 400 views with the last two chapters! I am so happy about that. Thanks to everyone that read! **

**Yay this is the last chapter until the beginning of the season. There is a gap between the years. About three years. Later on in the story, I will incorporate flashbacks, most likely. I really want to get on the season so yea next chapter starts it off! This seemed a little boring to me. Sorry about that but I needed to lay down what happened with Gianna and what she's planning on doing in Charming. **

**Please drop me a review! I would love to know what you guys think. I'm hoping for at least 3 or 4 more reviews before I put up the next chapter. They really keep me going and keep my motivation going. I am planning on updating about twice a week if I can. I want to get this story caught up with season 7 which if you know will air in September. So I am confident I can do this. **

**But I can't do this alone, I need you guys! Until next time! Stay safe!**

**Whitttyyy**


	4. Chapter 4 The Beginning

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Sons of Anarchy. Everything you dont recognize is part of my imagination!

Chapter 4 The Beginning

23 year old Gianna Kroes walked into her yoga studio. It's been 5 years since she moved back Charming. A lot has changed in those years. Her Yoga studio became a big success in the town. She can't even remember a time when she wasn't busy. But she didn't care. She loved the feeling of helping people and seeing the satisfaction on their faces.

What else has changed? Well Jax and his wife got a divorce but that didn't stop him from still sleeping with her. Which then led to her now being pregnant with his baby boy. Gianna was extremely happy for him but she couldn't deny that deep down she wished she was sharing that experience with him.

Tara Knowles came back to town after disappearing for so long.

Gianna had the pleasure of meeting her at St. Thomas, where Tara is a doctor and Gianna volunteers to help out during the week. They actually hit it off pretty well and can even consider themselves friends. But now Gianna had another problem in her hands. If Tara was back in town, what's to stop her and Jax from rekindling their high school romance?

Gianna had a boyfriend…for a few months before the boys found out and scared him off. And by boys she means Jax. Gianna was not happy about that in any way. Jax could live his life and screw anything with legs but when it came to her, no one can touch her. She didn't know why he was so possessive of her but she was quickly getting annoyed by it.

Opie was released from prison a year ago. He was so happy to see she was back in Charming. She met his wife and two adorable kids. Gianna was so happy Opie had a beautiful family of his own. Only sad part was Donna wanted no part of the SAMCRO life and Opie had to leave it if he wanted to keep his family. Gianna has not seen Donna much over past few months, only when she attends her yoga classes which aren't that frequent.

* * *

"Alright Lana, you're in charge until I come back." Gianna walked out of the locker room, dressed out of her workout clothes, showered and into a nice dress with some platform sandals.

"Oh and where are you off to?" Evelyn Montgomery, the town gossiper asked her. Gianna sighed and closed her eyes. This lady was here at least two times a week. Gianna didn't mind helping her but she felt rather uncomfortable and slightly annoyed when she would ask her questions about the Sons. Or how she likes to call them, the criminals. She was always gave Gianna lectures on how they are bad influences and she should not be associated with them.

"That is none of your concern but if you must know, I have to go give a present to a friend of mine. And this is the only time I can do it. So as I said Lana is charge so listen to her. I'll be back to teach the afternoon class." She waved goodbye to everyone and walked outside unlocking her 69 Camaro. She and Jax finally finished the car two years ago and as a gift for her birthday, he gave it to her. She was honestly the happiest 21 year old in Charming and Jax just loved seeing that smile on her face.

She pulled into the garage and parked beside the line of motorcycles belonging to the crew. She cut off the engine and stepped out pulling out a gift wrapped in baby blue wrapper from the back seat. She shut the door and picked her phone out of her purse as it began to ring.

"Yes Gemma?" she asked walking closer to where the boys were.

"Jax needs me to go check on the crack whore and I don't feel like seeing her alone. 'Fraid I might hurt her. Feel like joining me?" her raspy voice said over the phone.

"Oh you know…I would love to go see Wendy but I'm actually at the garage right now. Had to give Jax something real quick and then I got a couple things I have to get done at the house."

"Oh come on you don't have time for your godmother anymore?" she joked blowing out smoke from her cigarette.

"I always have time for you. Maybe if you came by the studio like I tell you to, we would spend more time together." She rolled her eyes.

"You know relaxing and meditating aren't shit I do very well." Gianna giggled.

"I'll see you later tonight. I want to help set up this dinner for tomorrow night."

"Fine. I'll see you then. Bye baby girl." she hung up. Gianna smiled and approached Chibs and Jax as they were having their own conversation.

"My two favorite boys." She winked and Chibs placed his arm around her shoulder in a side hug.

"You say that about all the guys." Jax nudged her and accepted her hug. He closed his eyes taking in her scent of cinnamon apples.

"Yea…but you two I really mean it." She giggled.

"What bring you here doll?" Chibs asked her as the two youngsters pulled away.

"I actually wanted to talk to you." She pointed to Jax. "I have something for you."

"Oh I'm sure you do." Jax flirted with her and she rolled her eyes. Ever since his divorce and her getting older, he's been non-stop flirting with her and anything that walks his way. That's why she really didn't take his flirtation too seriously. But how wrong she was.

"Haha, you wish." She smiled but it quickly faded as she saw the prospect trying to cut off a deer that was impaled through a car windshield. The prospect gagged and threw up as he continued to work. "Do I even want to know?" she looked at the two for an answer.

Jax shrugged and blew out some smoke. "Kid doesn't eat meat." Chibs chuckled and patted Gianna on the shoulder before walking away. "Come on." Jax grabbed her hand and took her into the club house. They walked to the back where all the apartments were and he took her into his room. She sat down on the unmade bed as Jax stood by the dresser. "So what you got for me?" he asked curiously.

"Well it's not exactly for you. It's for the little Jax." She handed over the blue wrapped box and handed it to Jax. He smiled and took it and ripped the wrapping paper off it and opened the box. He chuckled as he pulled out a small blue baby hat that had the SOA logo on it and a cute onesi that read 'Daddy's Little Rebel' on it. He loved it and he couldn't wait until his little man could wear it.

"It's great thank you." He wrapped his arms around her in a hug. Her breasts were pushed up into his chest and her arms wrapped around his midsection. His hands were placed a little on her back than they normally were but Gianna didn't find it bad. She found a calm, sensual sensation when Jax's hands were on her. She didn't want to be anywhere else.

"So have you figured out a name yet?" she asked slowly pulling away. Neither looked like they wanted to let go.

"Abel." He nodded.

"Abel Teller. I like it." She smiled and nodded.

"Hey I gotta look through some of my baby stuff in storage. See if I can find anything I can use…wanna come with." Gianna was glad that he wanted her along. She nodded.

"Yea sure." He grabbed her hand again and took her with him to the storage.

* * *

"Wow…this stuff is really old." She said looking around at all the baby stuff. "Nice car seat, cute little teddy bear. Aww look at that it says 'Don't touch. Property of Jax Teller." She wiggled the bear in his face and he snickered pulling it away.

"What can I say? I'm possessive of what's mine." He looked over at her and she looked down afraid of blushing.

"A bb gun." He smiled checking for ammo and aiming at the fence shooting at it. Gianna shook her head.

"Of course that would be the first thing that catches your attention." She giggles and continues to look. She found a bunch of pretty good things he could use for Abel and she set them apart for him to take. She was interrupted when her phone began to ring.

"Hello?" She stopped listening in on the person on the other line. "Yea I'll be right over. Is everything okay? Ok well I'll be there soon." She hung up. "Hey I have to go to St' Thomas for a few. Some patient is freaking out, looking for me. I pulled some stuff I thought you might use for Abel. I'll see you later." She walked over and kissed him quickly on the cheek and she saw in engrossed in a box he found behind all his baby stuff. She didn't even hear a hello as she walked away and got into her car driving the way to the hospital.

* * *

Gianna smiled walking into the hospital she was so familiar with. She volunteered there so many times, everyone knew who she was already. She learned a lot of medical stuff volunteering here as well. Which made it easier whenever the guys would come back from a job and be extremely hurt. She would be there to patch them back to health. Tara walked over as soon as she saw Gianna.

"I tried calling you as soon as I heard. Did you tell Jax?" she asked her. Gianna looked over confused.

"I was told to come by but they didn't tell me why. What's going on?" she asked worriedly.

"I shouldn't tell you but come with Me." she pulled her to an empty room.

An hour later, Gianna was running after Jax as he attempted to find the 'Hairy Dog' and kill whoever decided to sell crank to his pregnant ex-wife. He freaked out when Tara told him the news that his son may not make it

"Jax! Jax wait a minute." He ignored her calls and continued to walk. "Jackson think about this!" she pulled on his arm and he stopped.

"Gigi let go of my hand." He all but said not too kindly.

"Think about what you're doing-"

"I am thinking." He pulled his arm away. "And I'm gonna kill him." He slammed the doors open walking out into the parking lot. Gianna turned around and glared at the bikers.

"Well someone go with him!" she shouted. Bobby and Chibs both ran out and followed Jax. Gianna sighed and walked back over to Tara and Gemma.

"I have to check on the studio. Have a class I have to teach and I'll see if I can close up early tonight." Gemma shook her head.

"No honey, don't do that. We can handle Jax." She didn't want Gianna's job being jeopardize because of them.

"No I want to. You guys need me. I'm here for you guys." She hugged Gemma and Clay and smiled at Tara before walking outside to her car and driving to town.

* * *

"Alright class. Good job today. I see you guys are all improving, which means I'm doing my job right. I'll see you guys on Thursday. Have a good night." Gianna took a few sips of her water as she escorted her class out. Most of the people that came to her classes were patients or older people with health problems. St. Thomas holds signs around the building promoting the place and they even recommend patients to attend. She loved what she did and she loved how her class was slowly improving each and everyone's health. She had everyone out and was about to lock the place when there was a knock. She smiled and opened the door letting the woman in.

"Donna. Haven't seen you in a while. Can I ask why?" Gianna hugged her close, missing her.

"Oh things have just been a little crazy since Opie came back. He hasn't been around SAMCRO and now we are both working so much to make enough for the bills…"

"Oh sweetie I'm sorry. I didn't know. If it's money you need."

"No." Donna shook her head. "I'm not here for money. I just felt like owed you an explanation on why I haven't been able to see you." Gianna nodded understanding.

"Well thank you. I'm glad you came over. I was a little worried to be honest. How is everything going?" they sat down on a bench that was a front of the window. Donna sighed.

"Everything has just been so complicated. You know the kids are still adjusting to their father being back and I've had to take extra shifts at work to help with the bills. I haven't had time to really see them. It's stressful." Donna ran her finger through her hair.

"If Opie would come back-"'

"No." she interrupted.

"You said it yourself. Ever since Opie left the Sons, things have gotten crazy."

"Gianna, he went to prison because of them. I don't want him ending back." Donna wiped a tear from her cheek and Gianna pulled her into a hug.

"I understand. I'm sorry. But know that I am here for you Donna. Whenever you need me. If you need help with the kids or even need money. Don't be afraid to ask me. That's what friends are for." Donna smiled and looked at her friend.

"You're a good friend Gianna."

"Us SAMCRO women gotta stick together…or well you know." The girls laughed and Gianna had an idea.

"Come on, i got a few hours left before i have to close up. Feel like relaxing for a while. Meditation is key?" she smiled at her friend.

"I think I have some time." Donna laughed and Gianna helped set up the yoga mats and some relaxing music as the two friends began their meditations.

**Thanks for the Reviews! You guys rock! I'm glad you are enjoying the chapters!**

**So that's the start of the season! It's a little slow, I admit but it'll pick up I promise! I will also try to incorporate some of the boys jobs and the club issues so it's not just some sappy love story.I like action!  
**

**Don't forget to drop a review for me! Anything you would like to see happen, any suggestions you have, don't be afraid to bring it my way. **

**Whitttyyy**


	5. Chapter 5 The Beginning Part 2

**Disclaimer:** Sons Of Anarchy does not belong to me! Leave a Review please! :)

Thank you for all the reviews! You guys keep me going!

Chapter 5

* * *

"Gemma…this place is disgusting. I mean I don't even know where to start." She sighed as she took in Jax's house. She felt horrible that his ex-made this beautiful house look like such a pig sty. "I'm gonna go work in the bedroom. Holler if you need anything." Gemma nodded but she was too pissed off to really say anything.

She walked into the bedroom and almost gagged at the smell. Oh god, how long had it been since she cleaned? She couldn't believe someone actually lived here. The smell alone would kill anyone. She sighed and pulled out rubber gloves placing them on. Let's get to work.

It was close to midnight, when Gianna heard the front door open. She thought Gemma might have left but she knew that she would say goodbye first. Jax walked into the bedroom and smiled when he saw her. He had a hint of amusement in his gaze as he took in her in. she had her hair up in a messy bun, with a t-shirt and shorts. She had elbow length gloves on and was putting old, dirty clothes in a basket to take to the laundry room. She would fight him on this, but Jax had never seen her look more beautiful. When she's out helping people, even someone who did her wrong, she had a special glow to her that no one could compare.

"You look cute." Gianna looked up at the deep voice in the room and tried to smile but the smell still lingered.

"Oh the maid look really suits me huh?" he raised a brow in response.

"It really does." He snickered as she smiled looking away.

"You might need new carpet…and a new bed…and just a new everything. God how is this woman going to be the mother of your child if she can't even keep a decent house clean?" she sighed in frustration. "I'm sorry, this is just…too much."

"It's too much for you. Imagine how I'm feeling?" Gianna nodded.

"Yea you're right. Sorry." He shrugged.

"It's alright babe. Is ma here?" he asked. She nodded.

"In here." Gemma's voice said from the living room. She was frantically cleaning anything she could get her hands on. Gianna let them talk as she continued to clean the bedroom. Their quiet talk turned into screaming very quickly and Gianna ran over trying to see what was going on. She gasped as Gemma slapped Jax across the face. She hated to see them fight. And this time wasn't any different.

"Jackson you are the only one this boy's got. You don't believe he's gonna live, you might as well go down there and kill him yourself." She scowled. She took a seat in the dining room table and lit a cigarette.

"You Jax you gotta go see him." She whispered and approached the mother and son. Jax shook his head.

"Gemma's right. That little boy doesn't have his mother there with him. Right now he needs you."

"I can't go see him." He sighed.

"Why?" Gemma questioned. "Are you scared? It'll break your heart. It's called being a father."

"Yea for how long?" Gianna looked away frustrated.

"If you don't want to take this responsibility that comes with being a parent. Give it to someone who actually will." Gianna took off her gloves, picked up her purse and walked out of the house. She couldn't take anymore of Jax's excuses. If he didn't want to be a father and watch over his son then so be it.

* * *

The next morning, Gianna walked into St. Thomas looking for Tara. She knew Abel had his belly surgery and she wanted to know how he was.

"Tara!" the young doctor turned and smiled softly. "I know I'm not immediate family and you can't exactly tell me everything about Abel but please tell me something. God I'm so worried I could barely sleep."

"He's doing fine. The surgery was a success but it's done some damage to his system. The doctor thinks it would be best to move on with the heart surgery."

"But he's going to make it right?" Gigi asked concerned.

"If the surgery goes well…yea he will." Gigi smiled in relief.

"Thank god. That boy is the only thing that can hold that family together right now…" Tara and nodded and took Gigi around the building with her.

"So I have a question, how do you fit in with Jax and everyone?" she had been meaning to ask this for so long but never got the courage to.

"Uh, I was born here. My father was part of SAMCRO and I grew up with Jax. When I turned six, my father moved us away in fear that a huge war would break out. I came back here when I was 17, had to get away from what happened to my parents. So I relocated here, made my business and it's like I never left Charming.

"So you and Jax were friends growing up."Gianna smiled and nodded.

"Yea, Jax and I did everything together. I mean I loved it because he was older than me by a few years but we still did everything together. He was my best friend. I had the biggest crush on him when I was little. Told everyone he was gonna be my husband, once a upon a time." She laughed.

"And now?" Tara looked over at her.

Gianna raised a brow. "Now what?"

"What do you feel for Jax?" Gianna stopped for a minute.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, you're here asking and worrying about a child that's not even yours. That family seems to love you a lot from what you have told me. Did your crush ever go away?" Gianna didn't feel like having this conversation with Jax's ex-girlfriend.

"I ask about Abel and I care for him because that's what a friend does. I grew up with the family of course we love each other. And…Jax has a lot going on right now. He doesn't need someone clinging to him when he's trying to figure out what to do with this new responsibility. But if you're asking if I still love him, I'm not too comfortable talking about that right now. It wouldn't matter anyways." Tara looked down at the petite brunette.

"I didn't ask you if you loved him." Gianna looked over, knowing her mistake.

"I got a class I have to teach. Thanks for telling me about Abel. I'll be back later on in the day." Gianna quickly ran out of the hospital and got into her car. Tara looked surprised as Gianna ran out. Her suspicions were true. Gianna still had feelings for Jax.

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. She pretty much just blew her friendly caring cover and told Jax's ex that she loved him. Why does she get herself into these messes?

* * *

"Now we're gonna straighten the knees. Make sure you keep your back straight. Brings your knees up to your heart, releasing tension on you back. And just breathe." Gianna was glad she had a class right now. She needed all this stress to be released.

"Straighten out the legs and bend your right knee placing your right outside your left thigh. Keep your back straight as you placed your right arm behind your back. Press into your fingertips as your lift your left arm reaching up to the sky as you exhale, place your left elbow onto the right knee and look over your right shoulder. And now-" Gianna sighed as heard a knock on the glass door. She turned from her position and saw Gemma looking around, waiting to be let inside. "Okay class lay down on your back, listen to the music, forget about all your worries…and just breathe." She whispered to her class as they did as they were told. She got up and walked outside. "You are lucky my class is pretty much done." She playfully glared at Gemma. "What's up?"

"Tara thought it would be a good idea if you and I went to talk to Wendy. She thinks it would do her some good. Or some shit." Gemma rolled her eyes.

"You? Listening to Tara?" she joked.

"I have a lot to say to the woman who almost killed my grandson. And I think you have something's to get off your chest too. Might do you some good."

"Gemma I have nothing to say to her. I mean why would she even want me there she hates me." Gemma shrugged.

"It might give her a chance to see that you're not the bitch she thinks you are." Gianna sighed.

"Alright fine. I'll go with you. Just let me shower and change and we can go." Gianna walked inside to her locker room, showered, changed, and followed Gemma to her car and they drove to St. Thomas. On the way, Gianna picked up a nice stuffed animal for Abel. When they got there, the hallways were quiet as the nurses did their nightly rounds. They did get insight on Abel's surgery and everything went perfectly well thank god.

"You should go first." Gemma pushed her to Wendy's room. "It'll give you guys a chance to clear somethings up."

"Why are you being so cool about this?" Gianna asked suspiciously.

"Tara was right. Wendy needs someone right now. And you are the only one that can make her feel like she actually means something in this world. You're the nice one." Gianna giggled at Gemmas' face.

"Alright fine." She walked to the door and knocked quietly before opening the door. "Hey. Are you up for company?" she asked as Wendy frowned.

"What are you doing here?" she asked her.

"I wanted to know how you're doing. I heard you were kind of lonely. Wanted to see if you wanted to talk to somebody." Wendy closed her eyes and looked down at her shaky hands.

"I am sorry for making your life a living hell. I wasn't in the right frame of mind. I was on drugs and I was drinking and…"she shook her head. "I love Jax. This wasn't just a spur of the moment thing. I wanted to marry Jax. I love him but now it could all be ruined because of this…I can't lose both of them. I don't know what I'll do." Gianna looked down and grabbed her hands.

"The doctors won't tell me anything, because I'm not immediate family. But this is Jax's baby. He's going to make it. He is strong. I know we don't know each other very well. But Jax wouldn't have married you if you didn't mean something. You have a child to live for now. Don't make the same mistake twice Wendy. I would hate to see what happens if you do." Gianna might have given a little white lie. Deep down, she didn't want Wendy anywhere near Jax and Abel if she had her way with it. Not until she got herself fixed up that is. Jax doesn't need any more drama than he already has.

Wendy nodded. "I'm getting myself cleaned up. From now on this is a new Wendy…how can you even look at me right now. After what I said to you? The way I treated you?"

"I don't hold grudges and right now you need someone to help guide you. And if you let me…that's what I'll do. I'll help you get back to the way you used to be, before the drugs." Wendy smiled for the first at her.

"I can see why Jax loves you." Gianna's eye brows rose.

"What?"

"Oh please like you don't notice it too. Whenever you walk into a room, Jax's eyes lock on you. The way he looks at you, he's never looked at me that way before. Sure he loved me but you? There's something else. That's why I treated you the way I did. I knew I had no chance."

"Wendy, there's never gonna be a Jax Teller and me. It's just not in the cards for us. And I didn't come to talk about that. I wanna talk about you. And how we can get you through this. I'll stop tomorrow and we can start from there. Okay?" Wendy looked her over and nodded. Gianna let go of her hands and stood up, walking to the door.

"Gianna." She turned back to the blonde woman. "Thank you." She smiled and nodded and walked out of the room.

"Well you sure are a good liar." Gemma stood from her spot on a seat next to the door.

"I didn't lie Gemma. You know what a horrible liar I am. I'm gonna go see Abel really quick and then heading home. I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled kissing Gemma on the cheek and walked away. When she got to the room they had Abel in. A doctor let her in quickly so she put the stuffed animal she bought him on the table. She looked down at the adorable little bundle that was Abel Teller. He was perfect. Jax should be here…

She placed a soft kiss on the little box he was in and left the room before anyone could notice. She turned a corner and smiled when she saw Jax was here. But it quickly went away when she saw him with Tara. They were hugging and they pulled away and were looking deep into each other's eyes. She shook her head and went another way, not wanting to see what else would go on.

She should have known. Wendy was wrong. Jax didn't love her…he loved Tara. There was no way she could compare with his high school sweetheart. That's why Tara was asking so many questions about her and Jax. She wanted to know if the coast was clear for her to make her move. How can Gianna be so stupid in confiding in Jax's ex?

She couldn't compete with that.

**So Gianna has decided to help out Wendy, Tara knows she loves Jax, Abel is getting better and Jax is getting cozy with Tara…this is complicated! What else is gonna happen? **

**Omg Gianna's life is getting cray cray! **

**Leave a Review Please!**

**Whitttyyy**


	6. Chapter 6 Seeds

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Sons of Anarchy. Just Gianna!

**Thanks for the reviews everyone!** Keep them coming!

**Chapter 6 Seeds**

It was 6:30 a.m. when Gianna heard her front door open and close softly. She slowly opened her eyes and gripped the small switch blade she kept underneath her pillow. She pretended to sleep as the door to her bedroom opened and the bed dipped.

"Hey!" the intruder was kicked off the bed and Gianna jumped on top of him with the blade held firmly on his neck. "Gigi. It's me!"

Gianna gasped as she realized the intruder was actually Jax. She took the blade away from his neck and kneed him on his side. "God dammit Jackson. What the hell?" she placed her hand on her fast beating heart.

Jax chuckled and held her hips as she straddled him. "I mean if you're gonna greet me like this all the time, I don't think I'll mind." It took everything in his body not to react to her soft, petite body straddling his strong one. She had on a small purple cami with a cut off large t shirt and cotton shorts. He almost didn't notice that the shirt was actually one of his old ones he left in her house one day.

"What are you doing here?" she asked getting off of him and helping him up.

"Went to see the kid yesterday." He smiled at her and smoothed down her disheveled bed hair.

"I'm proud of you Jax. I know it must have been hard but you did it. I know that Abel is going to get stronger and stronger now that his father is there with him. I actually saw him too, when I went to see Wendy."

"Did you? And?"

"I told you I would help her get straight again…she needs all the help she can get. And that's what I do. I help people." She shrugged.

He chuckled. "You are too damn nice sometimes Gigi. Watch out some people might take advantage of that." She nodded.

"It's a curse. Story of my life." she shrugged. She got up and walked into the bathroom washing her face, and brushing her teeth.

"So uh…I guess it's nice to see Tara again…right?" she asked pretending like there was no hidden meaning around that.

He smiled and nodded. "Yea I guess…God I almost kissed her last night when she told me the news about Abel."

"Almost? What-what stopped you?"

"She saw the blood on my clothes from the job we did with the Mayans. She freaked out and I walked away. She never did understand my life." he sighed and placed his head in his hands. She walked over and sat next to him.

"So are you planning on trying to get back together with her?" Jax sighed and looked over at the brunette with emerald green eyes. He cupped her face in his hands and smiled as he kissed her forehead.

"I don't know Gigi. After Tara, I never really got into relationships. And she left…I don't think there's anything there that can fix the fact that she left me. And she doesn't belong in this life." Jax wanted so badly to tell her that the reason he couldn't get back together with Tara was because of her but in fear of scaring her off, he stayed quiet.

"I think that right now you need to focus on Abel, not trying to get in anyone's pants. When Abel gets better…if it's Tara you want or Wendy or someone else." She averted his eyes. "You should make your decision then. You're not alone. You have me and your mom and the club. That's all you need right?" she smiled up at him and he nodded.

"Your amazing you know that." He stroked her cheek with his thumb and she almost lost it. "You got work today?"

"No. I closed up for the day. Needed a break from it for a little. And plus I gotta help your mom with this dinner she still wants to have, and now Wendy." She snickered. "What about the job? How did that go? And the warehouse? Did you figure out who did all that?" Jax groaned and lay down on the bed pulling her with him until she was lying with her head on his chest.

"No talking about that. I'll tell you about that later. Right now I just want to sleep." He relaxed into her soft, warm bed as she placed an arm around his waist and relaxed into him. She wouldn't mind waking up like this…

"So the Mayans torched the warehouse? Darby told them all about it?" Two hours later, the pair got up from their little nap. Gianna showered and got dressed for the day and Jax was telling her about the latest news.

"Pretty much." he took a sip of his coffee and waited for her response.

"Two clubs working together to take down SAMCRO. Never a good thing." Jax smiled and agreed. He loved the fact that he could vent to her and talk about his issues in the club. She wasn't scared and she didn't care about what she knew he did. He would just rather keep her out of the loop of everything, just like her father wanted. "What? Why'd you get quiet all of a sudden?" she walked out of the bathroom.

"Just something your dad used to tell me when we were kids. He never wanted you in this life Gigi. He always figured you would move out and start a life far away from Charming. Seeing you back here and making your life here…I don't know I wonder what your father would be doing if he was here." Gianna looked him over and shrugged.

"Well it's my life. You know, I choose what I want and who I want in it. I love Charming. I love everything about it. Everything that happened in these last years is a sign that I was meant to always be here. And I get it, being involved with the club is scary and dangerous…but I'm not the little girl I was back then. I grew up and I know what's out there and I know how to protect myself now. It's just a bonus that I have a pack of hot bikers as my bodyguards whenever I need them." She winked at him and he chuckled grabbing her hips and pulling her closer to him, kissing her neck in a friendly manner. But that little gesture made her insides curl.

"You got me whenever you need me baby girl." Gianna smiled up at him as Jax ran his fingers on the side of her neck and kissed her forehead. Jax looked deep into her eyes as he placed a loose hair behind her ear. She placed her hand on his wrist, holding on it tightly as Jax leaned down. What?

"Jax." She pulled away and stared at him as he sighed and looked around somewhat realizing what he was about to do.

"Uh…I'm sorry. This whole thing has got me losing my mind a little. That was-"

"It's okay I get it. It doesn't mean anything." She moved around to the counter and grabbed her purse.

Jax sighed. He felt like a dick. "Gigi."

"I gotta meet Wendy soon. If you want a ride to the hospital, hurry up." She walked out of the room and into the car, waiting. Jax needed to figure what he was going to do and fast. Jax liked Tara, not Gianna! Right?

Jax and Gianna walked into the busy hospital in an awkward silence. Neither of them really said much of what was about to happen in Gianna's Apartment. She wasn't even sure what that meant really. Jax knew what it meant, but he was honestly afraid of acting on it.

"I'll be with Wendy. Come find me when you're done with Abel." She gave his hand a squeeze and walked across the hall. She knocked on the door and opened it when Wendy said to come in.

"Hey. How are you feeling? I heard about what happened…" Wendy tried to OD yesterday after Gianna left. She was still trying to figure out how she got the drugs to do that. Wendy looked down disappointed. She didn't want to see the pity in her eyes.

"Don't look at me like that. Not after what you and Gemma did." Gianna walked closer to her and sat down on the chair next to her bed.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb Gianna. You come in pretending like you're here to help me and being the little angel everyone thinks you are and then Gemma comes in, feeding me more lies and has a needle for me to take? Now you're telling me you knew nothing about that." Wendy shook her head sighing.

"Wendy I knew nothing about that. The doctors called me and Gemma asking us if we could come and talk to you. I came here last night because I know that you are better than all this and you have a kid to live for now and you want to be a part of his life." Gianna looked away. "If you don't want my help that's fine, but I had nothing to do with what happened to you. You need to stop blaming everyone else for your mistakes Wendy. That's a big part of how people learn. Gemma might have given you drugs but you decided to take it. Have some responsibility for your actions and then give me a call." Gianna stood up and walked out of the room. The nerve of that woman!

She needed to learn how to stop blaming everyone for what she did. If Gemma did do that, then they were both wrong. End of story.

She decided to take a longer way to where Abel and Jax were to think a little more on what she was planning on doing. And it would give the father and son more bonding time. She wasn't really paying attention to where she was going though…

"Oh! I am so sorry. I'm just a zoner." She giggled and helped the man pick up his fallen items.

"Don't worry about it, nothing broken." She looked up at the deep, sultry voice of the man she bumped into.

"Dr. Swanson. What are you doing here?" she got up the same time he did. His dark chocolate colored orbs shined with amusement as she smiled innocently.

"Gianna, how many times do I have to tell you, call me Nick. And if you haven't been present these past three years…I work here." He smiled as she giggled nervously.

"Right. Sorry again. It's been a long week." She rolled her eyes as the blush appearing on her cheeks deepened. Nick Swanson was a new doctor that transferred to St. Thomas from Los Angeles three years ago. Gianna couldn't deny that this doctor was very easy on the eyes.

"It's okay. Are you visiting someone here?" He began walking with her.

"Yea. My friend's baby boy is here. He was born with a few health problems and I try to visit him as much as I can."

"Such an angel you are." She giggled.

"Trying to go all yoda on me?" he smirked.

"Depends, you find it cute?" his teasing smile and sultry eyes bore deep into her.

"Maybe a little." She shrugged and winked. He was by a nurse telling him he was needed in a room.

"Well I hate to cut this short, but I must be going." He pointed out.

"Oh I completely understand. Thanks for walking with me. It was nice seeing you." Gianna waved and turned back around to head to Jax.

"Gianna." Nick called after her. She turned to him. "I get off around 7 tonight. Feel like grabbing a bite to eat?" He asked her quietly. She contemplated the thought for a minute.

"Sure. Why not? Pick me up at 8?" Nick smiled and nodded and watched her turn the corner. Gianna finally realized, she was tired of waiting on Jax. She was young. She needed to get out there and date, not waste her time on someone who is clearly into someone else. If that's the way things had to go…she would play best friend to him. That was all.

* * *

"So you and Wendy…are you two together?" Tara asked looking over at Jax. They were sitting very closely to each other and Tara was afraid she was going to lose her mind. Her love for Jax never went away…she just hoped his love didn't leave either.

Jax shook his head. "No I filed over a year ago. She got clean about ten months back. We tried to reconcile but didn't really turn out too good." He told her.

"Well at least one good thing came out of it." She said looking back at Abel moving around in the incubator.

"Yea, I guess it did." He chuckled. Tara had another thought running around in her mind.

"And Gianna?" She asked quietly.

He sighed. "Gianna is another story. She grew up around me and back then she was my best friend. And now…" he looked over at Tara. "I shouldn't be telling you about this."

"No I asked. I was just curious is all? Gianna is always here asking about Abel and whenever I talk about you to her, she gets nervous and this twinkle is in her eyes when she speaks about you. I just thought something was going on between you guys." Jax looked over at Tara and he realized that she was not lying. Gianna really acted this way?

"No nothing is going on with us." Unfortunately, he thought.

"Do you want something to happen?" She smiled when he seemed deep in thought.

"You were witness about how life is when you're involved with me. And you left Tara. What's to stop Gianna from doing the same?"

"Gianna and I are not the same person Jax. She grew up in this life, I didn't. Even if her parents left to give her a better life she came back and was witness of what you guys do and she hasn't left right?" He didn't answer. "Just give it some time. You don't need to think about this right now. You need to focus on Abel and his health. When he is home and rested with his family, then you figure what you want and who you want in your life. Whether it be Gianna or someone else." Tara loved Jax, he was her first love and she thought she was his. But this whole experience has shown her that Jax had a first love…and she came back for a reason.

"I should go. I'm late for rounds." Tara stood and Jax followed.

"It's good to have you back Tara." She hugged him quickly and smiled up at the biker. Jax watched her leave and couldn't even begin to explain how this conversation turned up.

"Hey ready to go?" he turned just as Gianna walked up with a small smile on her face. He furrowed his eyebrows.

"That was short."

"Uh…she's having a little trouble trying to talk with everything that happened. They sedated her so I let her rest and told her I would be back later on. How's the little man?" she quickly changed the subject.

"He's strong. Just like his father." She giggled.

"Yea that's right." She played around with the leather of his cut. "I'm gonna go to Teller-Morrow, help Gemma out today. I'll drop you off at my house to go get your bike and we'll meet up there."

"Alright, Darlin' let's go." He grabbed her hand as they walked out, which is pretty normal for them but today it felt different…something about the way his finger intertwined with hers and the firm grip he had on her hand. She didn't want to add anymore awkwardness than they had today so she let the feeling go.

* * *

Gemma and Gianna were in the office talking about the dinner that was going to be held at the Morrow house tomorrow night.

"I'm thinking you could bring that delicious cheese cake your mom used to make. Do you have the recipe?" Gemma was writing down everything the old lady's, and Giana, were bringing.

"Of course I still have it. God, I haven't made it in so long. I hope I can make it as good as she did." She giggled.

"I'm sure it will. Did you speak to Wendy today? I heard what happened to her, such a shame. Can't say I'm surprised though." She shrugged like it was nothing.

"Yea actually I did. Wanna tell me how you were able to sneak that in her room?" Gemma looked up at the young girl.

"Son of a bitch. She told you didn't she?" she shook her head, lighting up a cigarette.

"What were you thinking Gemma? You're lucky she only told me because you would be in jail right now if not." Gianna looked at her disappointedly.

"Don't look at me like that? I did what I had to do for my family. I don't want her anywhere near my grandson or my son. She is a disease that needs to be dealt with."

"Gemma…just promise me you're not gonna do something like that ever again. I want to help Wendy because I truly think she can do better. She deserves a second chance, just like everyone else does too." Gemma nodded.

"You know, you deserve a second chance too." Gianna looked at her confused.

"With what?"

Gemma rolled her eyes. "You know with who." She nodded to the club and the blonde blue eyed Son, sitting on the picnic bench, smoking a cigarette. Gianna smiled sadly.

"I don't think he has room for what I want in his life right now."

"You know you're always saying that but I don't hear this coming from Jax. I don't think he seems to feel that way."

"Yea I know because all he has eyes for is Tara. Ever since she came back, I knew any hope I had of us actually being something went right down the drain." She huffed and leaned back in the office chair. Gemma so wanted to smack her in the face.

"Jax isn't getting anywhere near Tara. I can tell you that much."

"Gemma-"

"No! You two have a second chance at this and I'm not gonna let some bitch take that happiness from you guys." Gianna sighed.

"Can we talk about something else please." She ran her fingers through her hair. "I'm gonna go get food for everyone. You want something?" she got up and grabbed her phone and purse.

"No I'm good, just get me some coffee and I'll be fine." Gemma hated when Gianna tried to avoid the Jax conversation but she would make it happen. Eventually.

"Alright. I'll be back in few." She went around all the guys, asking them what they wanted for lunch. The last two boys were Jax and Tig, who were still sitting on the picnic bench. "Hey, I'm going to get lunch for everyone. What do you guys want?"

"Just dig up a hole and let me rot in it." Tig whimpered and left the two as they watched him leave.

"What happened to him? I don't think I've ever seen him like that. Usually whenever I'm around he is none stop hitting on me." she looked at Jax for an answer. He shook his head.

"The warehouse that burnt down? They found two dead girls hidden underneath it. They were burned alive in the explosion. Tig was screwing both of them. The forensics team from Lodi is coming here in the morning. If they find out that Tig was with them-"

"They can link the warehouse to you guys." Gianna finished. He nodded and sighed.

"So how are you guys going to avoid all this?"

"Well, Lodi needs a murder. We need to give them a fake crime scene. Make them forget about this until Tig can figure out what to do with the girls." Gianna nodded.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" she asked curiously.

* * *

"Hey man, whats going on?" The creepy guy that was Skeeter answered as the Sons stormed into his workshop.

"Need a favor man." Jax said looking around.

"Aw shit, now is not a good time man. I got a supervisor crawling up my ass." He walked around frantically.

"Relax, we're not here to make a deposit." Jax assured.

"We're here to make a withdrawal." Chibs added.

"We need two bodies. Fresh." Skeeter looked over.

"You serious? For what?" he asked curiously.

"Well I could tell you but then I'd have to stuff you in that furnace. He joked.

"Two dead ones. That crazy shit man." He chuckled.

Jax nodded and took out an envelope with cash in it. "I'm sure you took a beating at Golden Gate this weekend. Skeeter sighed.

"No, I stopped the ponies. I stopped it all man. Gamblers Anonymous. Started three months ago." Jax looked over at the rest of the Sons.

"No more gambling? You don't want the money?" Skeeter shook his head and Jax sighed. Now what?

"Well there is something you might be able to get for me." Skeeter said turning back to them.

"What's that?"

"Gianna Kroes." Jax looked him over. What did he just say? "I heard she was back and hot, damn she is looking good." Jax wasn't the only one not okay with this. He could hear the rest of the Sons cracking their knuckles as they glared at the man. They didn't take it too kindly when other men talked about Gianna.

"No sorry. That's not gonna happen." Jax told him firmly. Skeeter was honestly scared at the look Jax threw at him.

"Oh I'm sorry. She you're old lady or something?" he knew there was no way he was getting out of this alive, if Gianna _was_ Jax Teller's old lady.

"Just tell me what else or else you want and I'll get them for you." He glared at him.

"Well you know a Emily Duncan." Jax looked at Chibs.

"She's one of our Friday night whores." He shrugged.

"I've been trying to push up on that for a long time." Skeeter snickered and Jax chuckled.

"You wanna hook up with the crow-eater? I'll make it happen."

"Really!? Shit, well you got a deal! Uh…let's see I'm not cremating another body until the end of the week." He checked his schedule.

"We need two by tonight." Chibs added

"Well, I'm prepping a closed coffin. Some guy took a header off the top of the pole."

"White guy?" Skeeter nodded. "Need a Mexican guy too."

"Buried one this morning. Body should still be fresh." Half-Sack looked around.

"Wait, you mean we gotta dig up the body?" the Sons looked over at the prospect and chuckled.

"Who said anything about we?" Jax smiled and threw a shovel at the prospect.

* * *

"Alright, Food is here. Coffee for you Gem." She handed the coffee cup to her Godmother. "And…where is everyone?" she looked around at the garage that was missing the Sons.

"All in the clubhouse. Don't think their busy, you can go in there if you want. Thanks hon." Gemma continued her paperwork. Gianna walked into the clubhouse, with the many bags of food. She whistled which got the attention of all the Sons. They smiled and ran over taking the bags from her hands and all chanting a thank you to her."

"Where's Jax?" she looked around for the blue eyed Teller boy. Tig nodded to the back.

"You got something extra special for Jackie?" Tig and his perverted mind asked her as she walked to the back. She looked over her shoulder.

"You're just mad I'm not giving you any." She winked and skipped over to his bedroom.

"I knew there was something going on with you two!" she heard him yell and she shook her head. She made it to his room and swung open the door and was about to yell his name when she accidently walked into a hard, naked chest. His strong hands gripped her arms to keep her from toppling over. Looking up into his deep blue eyes, she felt Jax run his hands up and down her arms and then land on her hips.

"Looking for someone darlin'?" He smirked and she rolled her eyes.

"Yes. You." She walked further into the room. "I brought you food." She sat the bag down on the desk and took a seat on the bed.

"You didn't have to deliver babe. I have legs you know." He joked.

"No I know but I wanted to see you…" she realized after she said it how awkward that sounded.

Jax grinned even bigger and sat down on a chair in front of her. His hands grabbed hers which were sitting stiffly on her lap. "Yea? You wanted to see me?" Her eyes looked him over, stopping momentarily at the lack of clothing he had. Jax smiled at how adorable she looked when a deep blush washed over her rosy cheeks. Why was Jax playing with her like this? They were alone in his bedroom…anything could happen. "Well what did you need darlin'?"

"Nothing." She shrugged and quietly gasped as Jax came closer to her. His face was inches from hers and she could smell the hint of cigarette and ax spray on his body. It was unusually comforting to her. His eyes scanned over her face, trying to test her. If she let him kiss her, then his suspicions are true. Gianna wanted him, just as much he wanted her.

Oh god. Was Gianna really about to let Jax Teller kiss her? I mean, she's wanted this for so long…but is now the right time? The right moment? She just accepted to go on a date with Nick and now she's about to kiss Jax? Oh dear he's coming closer!

Knock. Knock! A loud knock interrupted the pair. Gianna stayed perfectly still but Jax let out an irritated sigh and got up opening the door. Gianna closed her eyes and let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey Jax." The sound of an older woman's voice rang on the other side of the door. Gianna looked up and saw and older blonde women, in a tight shirt and mini skirt that Gianna would never wear, standing at doorway. Jax looked behind him at the brunette beauty on his bed and smiled apologetically at her. He looked at the blonde not knowing who she was.

" Chibs said you were looking for me. I'm Emily."

Realization dawned on him. "Right, shit, sorry. Come in." he smiled at her politely as she walked in.

Gianna smiled at the older woman. She didn't know what was going on, but when a guy brings a crow-eater into their room, it's never a good thing.

"So, I need you to do a favor for the club, Emily."

She almost looked flattered which Gianna had to giggle at. "Yeah, sure. I mean what can I do?"

Jax smiled that pantie dropping smile at her and leaned closer to her. "You know Skeeter, right?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, that guy has been trying to get in my pants since high school."

Jax cringed and shrugged, "Yeah, I need you to let him."

Emily frowned. "Are you serious? Dude, that guy burns dead bodies. He creeps the shit outta me."

"I know but we need Skeeter to do us a good deed and the only thing he wants in return is the hand of the beautiful Emily Duncan." Emily looked him in the eye.

"I'm not some whore." Gianna looked around the room trying to avoid the urge she had of disagreeing. But honestly, who was she to judge.

"C'mon, it'll be our secret. Cross my heart. I need you, Emily." He grabbed her hand and brought it to his shirtless chest. Gianna knew exactly where this was going.

"Ok well my presence doesn't seem to be a bother here so yea, I'm gonna go." She picked up her purse and walked over to the door when a hand grabbed her arm.

You can join in…it'll be fun. Wouldn't it be Jax?" Gianna laughed at the face Jax made at just the thought of that happening. She took a pencil from the desk and threw it at him. He smiled and winked at her.

"You know you are very hot, for a milf." Emily smiled and smoothed down her hair. "But you're not my type. You two have fun." she waved them off.

"You're missing out sweetie." Emily was pretty much on top of Jax by now.

"Maybe next time." She walked out of the room, stopping in the bar and taking a seat next to Juice, who was messing around with his computer. Like always. He looked over as Gianna laid her head on the table

"Why the long face? With the smile you had walking into Jax's room, I figured you two would be in there getting it on?" he snickered. Gianna sighed and pointed to the bedrooms when everyone heard a loud laugh followed by a moan. Chibs chuckled.

"Yea…that's Emily for you." Gianna rolled her eyes and laid her head on the bar counter.

**Oh dear…Gianna is tired of being little miss nice girl to Jax! But he needs to realize that he can't keep stringing her along. If he wants her, then take her is what I say! **

**How do you think Jax is going to react to the date…if he finds out that is…?**

**BusyBeekisses19 gave me the idea of adding someone else into the story to capture Gianna's heart, so thank you for that dear! **

**You guys are so great! As always, thank you for the favs and follows and especially the Reviews! They help my motivation! **

**I hope everyone that read enjoyed it. Give me feedback please!**

**If I get good feedback form this chapter, I might be able to have another chapter up by tonight! So dont hesitate to leave me some reviews!**

**Whitttyyy76**


	7. Chapter 7 Seeds Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sons of Anarchy. Gianna is my creation!

**You guys rock!** I couldn't do this without each and every one of my readers, thank you! Read Bottom before reviewing please!

So sorry! I accidentally deleted this chapter. But its back on! Here you go!

Chapter 7 Seeds Part 2

* * *

"Gianna? What are you doing here girl." The brunette smiled and accepted a hug from Opie as he let her inside the house.

"I came to talk to Donna. I thought you were doing a job with Clay?" she whispered to him.

"Yea I am. I just had to come by and check on a few things. I'm leaving in a minute. Donna is in the living room." He pointed her out and saw her cleaning up the living room.

"Great. Thanks. It's good to see you Op." Gianna was so happy Opie was back in their lives. "You'll be at Gemma's dinner tomorrow night right?" she set her bag down on the kitchen counter. Opie looked into the living room.

"Maybe. Not sure yet. You know Donna…"

"Don't worry. I'll talk to her." she winked at Opie and watched him leave the house with his leather jacket on and a duffle bag.

"Hi dear." Gianna entered the living room, just as Donna finished cleaning.

"Hey. I didn't know you were coming. Sorry about the mess." Gianna shrugged.

"What mess? This house is spotless. And I know I didn't tell you I was coming. I'm sorry that was rude of me, but I needed to talk to someone." Donna offered her the couch to sit as she took the loveseat.

"Okay. Sure. What do you need?" she listened in.

"Well you know…how I've had a crush on Jax right?" Donna was the only person, Gianna was comfortable enough to about this with.

"You mean how you've loved him." Donna smiles at the irritated look on her friends face.

"Whatever." She sighs. "Well I kinda did something today." Donna motioned for her to keep going. "I kinda have a date tonight."

"With Jax?!" Donna exclaimed. Gianna shook her head slowly. Donna looked confused. "Then…with who?"

"This doctor at St. Thomas." She waited for an answer.

"You know Jax is gonna kill him right?" Gianna let out a growl.

"Donna, I am so tired of waiting for Jax to make a move. I mean he is so confusing. He wants me, he doesn't want me. He wants me, he wants Tara. He doesn't want me, he wants a crow-eater. He-he had me in his room, on his bed and he was leaning over to kiss me, and I was going to let him. And guess what happened? A crow-eater comes in saying how Jax called for her because he needed her for something and he's openly flirting with her in front of me and I leave the room and they get it on." Gianna runs her fingers through her hair. "I can't go on the rest my life waiting for Jax to make up his mind. Nick is a really nice guy and if this leads to something more… Jax can't blame anybody but himself. He's had me for five long years. I think it's time to move on." Donna could see how hurt Gianna was by this. She loved Jax with all her heart but he was an idiot who needed to learn to keep his dick in his pants.

"I'm not here to lecture you Gianna. What you say is true. Jax needs to make up his mind and if seeing you with this guy will help him get out of this sex crazed mind set of his then you go right along and you go on this date and you have fun tonight."

"Yea, but Donna I'm not using Nick to make Jax jealous. I really do want to go out with him. He seems like a really great guy. It'll only be my luck if Jax notices if I mean something to him if I'm in deep with Nick." She rubbed her tired eyes. "Anyways. I gotta get ready for my date. I just needed to talk to someone about this. Thanks for listening Donna." Donna walked her to the door and gave a nice big hug. "Hey by the way, Gemma is throwing a little dinner for everyone tomorrow night. I was wondering if you guys could come."

"Oh Gianna I don't know. You know we're not involved in that anymore."

"Look its just dinner. That's all. You can bring the kids, we will all have fun! What do you say?" she pouted at her friend.

Donna laughed. "I'll think about it and get back to you tomorrow morning. After you tell me how this date went."

"Of course. You'll be the first to know." She waved and got into her car, waving goodbye as she drove off.

* * *

It was 7:30 when Gianna heard a knock on her door. She looked confused and then gasped. He's early! He's not supposed to be here for another 30 minutes. She straightened the last piece of hair she had left and set down the straightening iron after turning it off.

She ran to the front door and slowly opened it. Her eyes widened at the sight of the smiling blonde. "Jax?" she looked behind him to see if any car was park in the drive way. "What are you doing here?" she hid her body behind the door so he couldn't see her, which he found suspicious.

"Um…I wanted to see you before I went to the job tonight. Felt like I needed to explain myself." He walked forward but she blocked his way.

"Uh, heh…you don't have to explain anything to me. It's not like we're anything, you are free to flock wherever you want." She giggles nervously.

"Yea, but." He quickly makes it past the door and smirks as he hears her sigh in irritation. "I want to explain, see-"his thoughts momentarily leave him when he takes in the breathtaking beauty in front of him. She had on a teal/green Bandeau pleated side pencil dress with her hair straightened half up. Her makeup was done simply "You look-Nice." She sighs and rolls her eyes. Is that all he can say? "Where you off to dressed like that?" he didn't like where this was going. She was playing nervously with her fingers and looking through the front window… "Gigi?" she turns to him.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I have a date." She said firmly and walked past him to her room. She heard him following.

"You have date?" he stood in the doorway, watching her put the necessary things she needed in her purse. "With who?" she didn't miss the jealousy spewing out of him.

"Someone." She didn't feel like explaining.

"Well he sounds lovely." He said sarcastically and sat down on her bed in front of her.

"I don't feel like explaining this to you Jax. All you need to know is that I will be on a date tonight. Now did you come here to ruin my perfect night? Or are you here for something else because either way you need to leave." She fixed herself up one last time in the mirror and then placed her high heel pumps on her small feet.

"Why are you in such a rush to throw me out? Afraid if mister date sees me, he'll run away scared? Just like every other guy you've tried to date?" he smirked but deep down inside all he wanted to do was ring this guy's neck.

Gianna took a slow breath and turned to face him. Jax couldn't deny his desire for her. He wanted to throw her down on the bed and make her forget about this 'date.' "Jax. I'm throwing you out because I knew if you knew about this you would do everything in your power to stop it. And I am not gonna let you take this from me. This is a date, we're not getting married."

"Gianna. You're not going on this date." Jax told her firmly. He was dead serious.

"And who gives you the right to tell me who I should and shouldn't go out with? You've have every woman in Charming in your bed, other than me, and I don't say anything about it. Why? Why do you always do this? I'm not yours Jax. I'm not your property. You don't own me. I am free to do whatever I want."

Jax shook his head. She was unbelievable. "I'm protecting you Gigi, you don't know this guy, he could be a serial killer for all you know." He yelled at her. Gianna glared.

"Jax you can't stop me. I don't care if you bitch and throw a tantrum. I don't care what you have to say. I'm going on this date…unless you have something better to tell me." She stood in front of him, bodies almost touching. Jax could clearly smell her scent of cinnamon apple underneath the mist of perfume she had on. The tension in the room was lifted and if it wasn't for the soft knock in the front door, Jax would have a few words to say to her as she lay underneath him.

Gianna was testing Jax. If he was serious about this, he would tell her he doesn't want her going on this date because he wanted her. She waited a few more seconds.

Jax sighed and looked her in the eye. "Have fun on your date." He took a step back from her. He failed the test. Gianna nodded and without a glance his way, made her way out of the room and into the foyer where she opened the door.

"Hey." She greeted Nick. His eyes scanned up and down her body before landing on her face.

"Wow. You look beautiful." He smiled and kissed the front of her hand as she blushed.

"Thank you. You look nice too." She fixed the collar of his ironed black dress shirt. "Ready to go?" he nodded and waited as she grabbed her jacket and closed the door. Jax peeked from her bedroom. He seen the guy before, he was a doctor at St. Thomas. He growled when he saw how he was making his girl blush. No one makes her blush but him. He may have failed the test but he had something better planned.

* * *

"So did you always wanna be a yoga instructor?" Nick asked her, taking a sip of his wine.

The date was going great. He took her to a fancy restaurant a few minutes outside of Charming. Nick was total gentlemen, Gianna knew how to pick them. He held doors open for her, held out chairs for her to sit on. He was charming too. Just like Jax- No stop. She can't be comparing Nick to Jax. It wasn't right.

"I think so. Getting my degree in physical therapy showed me a lot of ways to help people who had disabilities. And yoga was one of the things that stood out for me. It helped me just as much as it helped all my clients."

"How did it help you?" Gianna thought of the answer for a moment. "When I lost my parents…for a while I was in a sort of denial. I didn't talk to anyone about it. I just kind of avoided the situation. When I got into yoga, it helped me understand that even though it was difficult what I went through, I can't go pretending like it never happened. I had to accept it and move on and be happy. Meditation and relaxation, it helps you become one with yourself and the world. In a way, it saved me. I don't know where I would be if I never got into it." She smiled as Nick looked at her astonished. "What?"

"You just, I love seeing you talk about your life and your career. You're so passionate about it." He reached across the table and grabbed her hand. Gianna blushed and smiled up at him.

"I love my job. I don't think I would want to do anything else with my life."

"A woman who knows what she wants, I like it." He smirks and she giggles.

"Would you two like to see our dessert menu?" the kind waiter asked as he walked by the table. Gianna was about to shake her head.

"Yes, I'm sure we would love some." Nick looked at Gianna who smiled and nodded. The waiter nodded and gave each a dessert menu and said he would be back to take the order.

"Well you are just spoiling me today." She smiles. Nick grabs her hand and brings it up to his lips.

"Hopefully I can spoil you more often." His charming smile makes her blush even harder.

"I think that can be arranged." She winks and they wait as the waiter comes back.

* * *

Nick opened the door for Gianna and helped her out of the car. The date was over sooner than they both wanted. Gianna honestly had a great time tonight. Nick was growing on her. He was funny, charming, and charismatic. They both had interesting stories to talk about and she loved how he listened to her. He looked her in the eyes and would smile whenever she said or did something funny. "So I hope, this isn't the last time I get to see you." He walked her up to the front door and they stood under the light for a few.

"Well…considering today was the worst date I've ever been on…" she playfully pondered the thought of another date. "I think I can fill you in." Nick chuckled and wrapped his arm around her waist and brought her closer. She smiles as his breath tickles her cheek as he places a soft kiss there.

"You are one of kind Gianna Kroes." He whispers and leans down to place a kiss on her lips but at the last minute, she pulls back and he ends up kissing her finger as she tries to stop him.

"I'll call you tomorrow." She smiles and unlocks her front door when it suddenly is pulled opened.

"Oh hey babe." A shirtless, boxer covered Jax Teller is standing in the door way, with a beer in his hand and joint in the other. He smiled at her shocked face and then looks over at the guy. "Hey man. What's up?" Nick looks at both Jax and Gianna.

"uh, hey…man." Nick could feel Gianna fuming as she stood next to him. Not only was Jax ruining a perfect night, but he was smoking and drinking in her house. Two things that were forbidden there. It was one of her top rules. He could only drink if she was present.

"What are you doing? She practically growled.

"Baby is that anyway to talk to your old man. I come home from dealing with Club shit. I'm tired and sore and find you out with some doctor." He chuckled. "Hope you enjoyed her man. Cuz I do…every night but I need her back." He grabs her wrist and pulls her in the house before she could protest. "Oh and one more thing." He says before leaving a shocked Nick at the front door. "I catch you even looking at her again, I'll kill you. Don't believe me? Just watch." His voice rang with venom as he slammed the door in his face.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she yelled as soon as he turned around. He threw the beer in the recycling bin and finished the joint.

"I'm just having some fun tonight too. You know, except I wasn't fucking around with some lame ass doctor." He shrugged and starting picking up his clothes, putting them on.

"Well if you wanted to do that why didn't you just call Tara. I'm pretty sure you still have her number on speed dial." She took of her shoes and threw them at him.

"Oh so this is about Tara now?" he yelled at her.

"Screw you. You always think it's okay to do this. Jax I'm not your girlfriend and I am most definitely not your old lady. You want someone to bitch around to, go find Tara, or better yet go find a crow eater or Wendy! But not me. I was stupid enough to think you would make up your mind and actually see what right there in front of you but you must be seriously blind dude." She shook her head. "Can you just go…I don't want to see you right now. Or for a while. You're just unbelievable." She walked away from him and into her bedroom.

"Did you go out with him just to make me jealous?" he blurted out before he could stop himself." Gianna laughs and turns.

"What do you have to be jealous over? You're not the one who has to watch her back cuz she has twenty billion women ready to shank her whenever she's near you. Or, having to sit and wonder who I'm screwing in my bed next."

"I think you know what." Gianna shook her head.

"No tell me. Please enlighten me. I really want to know." She took a step closer to him. He could see her eyes slowly start to water and it broke his heart. "Jax just say it." She whispered. He couldn't- he couldn't say it. No matter how much he wanted to. He couldn't involve her in his life.

"I have nothing to say." He walked out of her room.

"Jax we are not done here!"

"Well I am. You want to go out with some pompous yuppie doctor and have him buy you everything you want. Go right ahead but know that you are leaving behind something that can make your life complete."

"And what's that Jax. You?" she waited for an answer but all she got was the sound of the front door slamming.

* * *

"My god. You look horrible. What happened?" Donna asked her as she walked into the grocery store with Gianna the next morning. "Was the date that bad?"

"No…the date was perfect." She sighed. Donna looked at her confused.

"Then what's wrong?"

"What's wrong is fucking Jax Teller. He deliberately ruined any chance I had at being with Nick. Nick, being the sweet guy that he is, walked me to my door and before I had the door opened, Jax opened it. He was acting as if he was my boyfriend and pulled me inside. Nick is never going to talk to me again." Gianna wasn't expecting Donna to begin laughing. "What is wrong with you? Why are you laughing?"

"Jax wants you, Gi. Badly. He wouldn't do this with just anybody. Just make it easy for him. Don't call Nick, just try and focus on Jax right now. And I know, he has a bad past when it comes to women and he can't keep it in his pants. But you may be able to change that." Gianna shook her head.

"No…he wants me, he can come to me and tell me. I'm not making this easy for him. He wants to play, let's do it." She was game. She would win this. By the time she was done, Jax will be on his knees begging for her to be with him. "I got this." Donna picked up the last item on her list and walked over to the checkout line.

"You have your evil smile…I don't like where this is going." Gianna just smiled and hugged her friend.

"This will work. I know it will. But I gotta go, Gemma needs more help with this dinner and I got a cheesecake I have to make. I hope I'll see you tonight. Please try to make it." Donna nodded.

"I'll try." She smiled and hugged her friend, watching as she skipped out of the grocery store.

* * *

"Nick!" Gianna ran into the hospital and made a b line to him when she saw him. Nick wrote something down in a clipboard for a nurse and handed it to her before meeting Gianna.

"Gianna." He smiled politely. "Didn't know you were coming here today."

"God. I feel so bad about what happened last night. Honestly I don't even know how you're here talking to me right now." Gianna looked down ashamed.

"I'm guessing you're not in a relationship with this guy." He told her as she looked back up at him. She shook her head.

"No…"

"But you wanna be? Or at least he does with you."

"Why would you say that?" she looked at him for an answer.

"Because I don't think any sane guy, who didn't want anything to do with you go through that embarrassment for you." He smirked. "You must be something special to him." Gianna sighs.

"Everyone says that but…I don't know really. He's the most confusing guy in the world. But I just want to let you know, I didn't go on that date to make him jealous or anything. I truly wanted to get to know you. But now I know that won't be possible. I'm sorry Nick. I hope you can forgive me for giving you the worst possible date in history." Nick chuckles and caresses her cheek.

"It was not a bad date at all. It was great, would've been a lot better if you let me kiss you last night." He teased and she giggled.

"How can you be so okay with this?" he had to be the most understanding guy in the world.

"Answer me this…do you love him?" he waited for her answer. Gianna looked down and ran her fingers through her hair. She looked up at him and could see a tear slowly start to fall from her emerald orbs.

"Yes." She whimpers and he wipes away her tear. Nick nodded.

"Then there's only one thing we can do." Gianna raised a brow.

"What?" Nick smiled and leaned down to whisper something in her ear.

* * *

Gianna walked into the crowded Morrow house. She was greeted by Tig, who kissed her cheek and let her inside. After greeting all the men that were in the dining room, she walked into the kitchen to help the women out.

"Guess who brought dessert?" Gianna smiled and showed them the fancy looking, cheesecake. Gemma smiled and hugged the petite girl.

"Looks exactly like your mothers. I can't wait to eat it. Come on, help me bring the food to the table." Gianna grabbed two plates of food and walked them over to the table. Clay pulled her to him in a hug and kissed her forehead. She smiled and ignored Jax as she walked past him and took a seat next to Juice. Gemma didn't miss the awkward interaction between the two. She saw the upset look that Jax was carrying as he looked over at Gianna joking around with Juice. And Gianna seemed to be in a good mood, but Gemma knew her better, she was hiding how she was feeling.

As the dinner went on, everyone was laughing and joking around. Just enjoying each other's company.

This was how the life was supposed to be.

Like Gemma always says…SAMCRO is the glue that keeps it all together.

* * *

**Yikes! I am so sorry I didn't update when I said I was going to. I got called into work Friday night, when I was supposed to update again and then I had work all day yesterday. *sad face. **

**If I can I will definitely review again tonight. I promise! **

**Wow! The reviews, favs, and follows I got from the last chapter…I am so happy! Thank you so much everyone. I hope I satisfied you with this chapter. If I didn't, tell me what you wanted to see happen and I will edit it. **

**I feel like everyone wanted Jax to flip out and beat the crap out of Nick but he is at the point where he does want Gianna in his life but he doesn't want her to run away from him like Tara did, if she does get more of the taste of how the club life really is. So right now he's confused and doesn't know what to do with this situation. But Jax is acting like a jealous BF! What is he going to do? Does he want her? Does he leave her? HE NEEDS TO FIGURE IT OUT QUICK**

**Nick seems to be a real charmer. Is he going to last long with Gianna? I think they could work perfectly! What do you guys think? **

**BTW, I have a polyvore account that I make outfits for every chapter. The link is **** so take a look! **

**I envisioned Gianna as Candice Swanepoel but with brown hair! (I realized I didn't really specify what she looks like) And for Nick, Daniel Gillies from The Originals kinda popped into my head when I started writing him. But feel free to make Gianna and Nick look however you want them to. This is just how I pictured them to look like.**

**Anyone you want GIanna to have some, one on one time with? Let me know and I will make that happen. I try to have her be in different relationships with each character. But anyone you wanna seem just let me know.**

**Whitttyyy**


	8. Chapter 8 Fun Town

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sons of Anarchy. I only own Gianna.

Hope you guys enjoy! Please leave a review! i love hearing your comments and opinions!

Thanks for the reviews last chapter!

Chapter 8 Fun Town

Gianna walked around Fun Town with a huge smile on her face. She was such a little girl at heart, she loved it. Even If was pretty low key and the rides looked like they could break at any moment, but still it was fun.

"This is nice, isn't it?" she asked her date as she wrapped her arm around his waist. He smiled and nodded as he kissed her forehead.

"It sure is." He smiled, wrapping his arm around her shoulder as she snuggled into his body. "Hey isn't that your friends over there." He pointed to where the club members were all at and Gianna smiled.

"Yea…but we don't have to go over there if you don't want to. I don't want it to be so soon for you." She tried steering him away from the group but he continued walking towards them.

"No, I want to meet them. Come on, how bad will it be?" Nick chuckled at her face.

"It won't be pretty I can tell you that much." She said as he dragged her behind him.

"Stop being a wuss, let's go Girlfriend." He winked at her and she glared at him. She noticed Tig first out of everyone and decided to mess with him. She crept over to him as he had his back to her and she jumped on him. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her legs around his waist.

"There's my favorite curly haired, blue eyed, biker, freak!" she smiled as he groaned and tried to get her off him.

"Gianna you can't do this to me. I'm a man with a real huge dick in his pants. How the hell am I gonna explain a hard on at Fun Town?" her breast were pushed against his back making it really difficult for him to want to push her off him. She giggled and got off him.

"Don't be so dramatic Tig, we know the only one with a dick big enough in this group is half-sack." She giggled as Tig glared at her and gave her a nuggie.

"Yea you think you're funny don't you?" Gemma noticed the man chuckling behind them and glared at him until Gianna and Tig stopped their playful banter

"Uh, Gianna who's your friend? Kind of rude of you not to introduce us." She crossed her arms in fornt of her and waited.

"Oh you're right. How rude of me. Guys this is Nick. He works at St. Thomas." She said to them as Nick came forward.

"And you are…?" Juice asked him.

"Her Boyfriend." He smiled and shook everyone's hand, even Jax's who glared at him and didn't miss the chance of showing Nick that he was packing a pretty big glock in the inside of his cut. Gemma looked over at Gianna as the girl tried to avoid eye contact with all of them.

"Excuse me," Gemma said politely and grabbed Gianna's arms, dragging her away from the guys. "What the hell are you doing?" she hissed.

"What?" she played dumb.

"You're dating someone and you think it's okay not to tell your godmother? And what about Jax, Hmm? Did you forget about him?"

"What about him? He had every opportunity in the world to have me and you know what he did. He let me go. I like Nick and I'm going to continue to see him, whether you like it or not. Same goes for all of them." She nodded to the Sons, who seemed to….be laughing and joking with Nick? What?

"I just hope you know what you're doing. Jax doesn't seem to like Mister Nick too much."

"Yea I know he threatened to kill him if he even came near me." she shook her head.

"Are you…trying to make Jax jealous?" Gemma smiled. She knew.

"No…." Gianna once again avoided eye contact. Gemma laughed and wrapped her arm around Gianna.

"This…is going to be fun to watch play out." She chuckled and walked them back to the boys.

"So what were you guys talking about?" Gianna wrapped her arms around Nick's waist and accepted a sweet kiss he placed on her lips. She could hear Jax practically growl from a few feet away. Oh well…

"Hey your man ain't so bad, Gi." Tig chuckled and fist bumped Nick. Gianna looked up at her boyfriend and smiled.

"Huh, looks like I'll be bringing him around more often." She winked at him and kissed his jawline. "Come on, let's go on the Ferris wheel. It's the only thing we haven't been on." She grabbed his hand and tried to drag him away from the boys. Nick smiled.

"Alright babe, let's go. It was nice to meet you guys. Hopefully we will see each other again. "Nice to see you again Jax." He chuckled as Jax sent a deathly glare his way. Before she could protest, he hooked his arms around her legs and hauled her over his shoulder in a fireman's hold as she squealed and laughed all the way to the Ferris wheel. Juice stood by Jax as they all watched the two love birds.

"And to think, that could've been you." Juice shook his head and groaned as Jax punched him on the shoulder.

"Shut your mouth douche." He pushes Juice and walks away from the group.

After the Ferris wheel, Nick bought Gianna some cotton candy and they were sharing it as they walked around some more. She saw a man dressed up as a clown in a dunk tank thought it would be a good idea to play that. She smiled and dragged Nick over to it. She heard the clown's banter as he tried to make fun of some of the guys who couldn't hit the hole. It wasn't until she walked closer that she noticed it was Bobby, Tig and JAx and they did not look happy.

"Hey! Hey!" Gianna stopped Tig before he can hit the button and dunk the clown. "We wanna play." She smiled at them and Nick took out some money and the lady gave him two balls. He gave one to Gianna and he took the other.

"Oh look at that." The clown smiled creepily. "The pretty little one thinks she can dunk me. Come on baby, give me your best shot." Gianna stood a few feet away and threw the ball, getting close to the button but it didn't hit. The clown laughed and started teasing her some more until Nick stood in Gianna same spot and threw the ball, the ball hitting the button and the clown falling in the tank. Tig and Bobby both jumped in excitement and clapped Nick on the back as Gianna laughed and kissed Nick on the lips. Jax let out an irritated sigh. He was going to kill this guy…

"Hey. Fun times over we gotta run." Juice ran over to them before going back to Clay. Thank god. Jax thought. If he even had to see Nick for one more minute, he would be walking out of there in handcuffs.

* * *

It already hit night time, and most of the Charming residents had gotten into their cars and driven home. Nick was driving Gianna back to her apartment. The comfortable silence between them felt nice. All the activities from the day really wore her out.

"So the boys really seemed to like you. What did you do anyways? It was like they were under your spell or something." She turned to him. He smiled and caressed her cheek.

"Kinda like you are?" he winked and she giggled. "I just started talking about motorcycles and cars. My dad owned a garage and I worked there growing up." Gianna grinned.

"You never told me that." She grabbed his hand and played around with his fingers.

"Well, I like to surprise my girlfriend every now and then." She rolled her eyes, smiling. They finally got to her apartment and he walked her to the door like he always did.

"So will I see you tomorrow?" she asked leaning on the door. He smiled and walked closer, trapping her against the door and his body.

"It's up to you Gi." He whispered and leaned down until his soft lips brushed up against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into the kiss. She let his tongue enter her mouth and she let out a soft moan. She pulled away from him and winked at him secretively.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Have a good night." She whispered and opened the door, walking in and shutting it. Nick smiled and walked to his car, pulling out of the driveway, waving at the biker that was leaning on his bike, smoking a cig. He nodded at Nick watching him turn the street before flicking him off.

Asshole. He had no right to be with Gianna. He should be with her. Holding her, kissing her, making her laugh, making her blush. He needed to figure what he wanted. This little fling the doctor and his girl were having was not going to last long. He would make sure of that.

* * *

"So did you hear what happened to poor Elliot Oswalds daughter last night?" Lana asked Gianna the next morning at the studio. Gianna finished her stretches and waited for Lana to continue.

"No. What happened?" she asked concerned. She was at Fun town all last night and heard nothing regarding Tristen getting hurt.

"They found her behind one of the rides, passed out. Apparently she was beat up pretty badly. Poor thing can barely talk."

"Oh my god. Poor girl. Wow I was there all night and I saw the Oswald's there too." She shook her head. "I wonder who in their right mind would do something like that to her. She's an innocent kid."

"I don't know. Maybe to get back at her parents for something. You know those two act like their shit doesn't stink."

"Elliot is not that bad…now the wife. No comment on her." Gianna rolled her eyes.

"Well maybe you can go to St. Thomas and get some more info on her from your hot doctor boyfriend." Lana winks.

"I doubt he would be able to tell me anything. But I'll try. I am concerned about her. But come on. We will worry about this later. We have a class to teach." She said as she heard her class begin to enter.

"Hey Tara." The young brunette called over the doctor. "Hey how is Wendy doing today?" she asked as she coughed up to her.

"Uh, she's fine. Feeling better now that the drugs are almost out of her system."

Gianna smiled. "That's good, I'm glad she's okay. Um, I made these cookies for her. I was wondering if I can drop by her room and give them to her." Gianna had baked fresh chocolate chip cookies for Wendy and also for Elliot's daughter.

"Well that's nice of you Gianna but given the circumstances that happened I can't allow you to give those to her. No offense." Tara told her. The brunette nodded.

"Right of course. My mistake. Duh, what was I thinking?" she snickered. "I just baked some this morning for Elliot's daughter. I heard about what happened and I thought cookies might make her feel a little better. So I figured I would bake some for Wendy too. Do you want one?" she placed the tray of fresh, delicious smelling cookies in front of Tara." The doctor smiled and accepted one, saying thank you.

"You are one of a kind Gianna." She smiled and moaned quietly as she took a bite of the cookie. This girl had amazing baking skills.

"What makes you say that?" Gianna waited.

"Coming here, trying to help out Jax's ex-wife. Even though you're in love with him." Gianna sighed.

"Tara, everyone knows he's only ever loved you. People need to stop telling me that. He doesn't love me, he never will. So just please Tara, please don't play with me like that…" Tara was about to explain but Gianna cut her off.

"I'm gonna go say hi to Wendy." She walked around Tara and turned a corner. Tara sighed and took out her phone, deciding she needed to have a friendly talk with a certain MC member.

* * *

"Wendy?" the girl in the hospital turned to look at the woman by the door. Gianna gave her a kind smile and asked if she had time to talk.

"I got all the time in the world." She gestured to the room she has been in for the past couple of days.

"Right." Gianna shut the door and took a seat in the empty chair by her bed. There was an awkward silence between the two before Gianna cut it.

"How are you feeling?" Wendy shrugged.

"Mostly groggy. Light-headed sometimes but that's to be expected." She picked the nail polish off her nails, not wanting to meet Gianna in the eyes.

"When are they going to let you see Abel?"

Wendy smiled at the mention of her son. "In a couple of days, once my body is strong enough." Gianna smiled.

"That's good. I'm glad you'll be able to see him."

"Have you seen him?" Gianna nodded. "Who does he look like?" Gianna giggled quietly.

"Spitting image of Jax. He's beautiful. That baby is going to grow to be a heart breaker." She smiled.

"Just like his daddy." Wendy laughed and Gianna joined in.

"Yea, I guess." Jax was still a touchy subject to her. Wendy noticed how she tensed up at the mention of him.

"Gotta say this is a little weird." Wendy stated.

"How do you mean?"

"The two woman who love Jax Teller more than anything, sitting here laughing together? We should invite Tara then it'll be a real pity party." The ex-wife laughed some more.

"Have you figured out what you're gonna do once you get out of here?" Gianna asked her.

"I want Jax and Abel back…I gotta get clean. I'm going to get clean. I'm not failing those two ever again." Wendy said firmly.

"And you will get clean. You just have to figure out different things you like that can distract you. Maybe once you feel up to it, you can come by my studio. I've helped a lot of people who have come back from rehab looking for something new to try. If you feel up to it." Gianna said to her with a smile.

"I'll think about it." Wendy smiled. Gianna was a horrible person to be mad at, that girl can do or say just about anything and you would be right back to loving her.

"So…I did bake you some cookies. And I had them with me but doctors' orders say no one can bring you anything from outside the hospital. "

"Oh that's sweet but you didn't have to do that.-"

"So I might have snuck a couple in for you." Gianna pulled out a small plastic sandwich bag from her purse that had three big chocolate chip cookies inside. Wendy smiled and took the bag.

"Thanks but no offense, I'm not in the trusting mood, if you understand me."

"I understand. But here, just so you know there is no poison in them. I'll take a bite." She pulled out a cookie and split it in half taking a big bite out of one end and handing the other over to Wendy. She moaned at the delicious taste and wiped off the crumbs from the corners of her mouth. "See, poison free." Wendy took a small bite of the cookie and agreed. This cookie was to die for.

"You are a genius in the kitchen." The two women share a laugh.

"My mom was a fantastic baker and cook. I loved her food so much. If this Yoga studio idea didn't work out, I think I would have opened up a restaurant or a bakery in memory of her." she smiled.

"Was?" she asked her. Gianna nodded.

"Yea her and my father were murdered when i was 17."

"What happened to her if you don't mind me asking?" Gianna shook her head

"I don't mind, uh, both my mom and dad were shot and killed in our living room. I never knew who did it but I couldn't wait and see if they came back. That's how I ended up back in Charming." A knock interrupted their conversation as a nurse came in to check on Wendy. "I have to get going anyways. I'll see you later, have a good day Wendy." The two women smiled at each other.

* * *

Gianna drove up to Teller-Morrow with a frown on her face. On the way to Tristen's hospital room, she was stopped by Nick who briefly mentioned a dinner for tonight but then had an emergency and he couldn't even kiss her goodbye. And then walking up to the girl's room she was stopped by the mother who yelled at her and refused to let her through and even had the nerve of knocking down all of Gianna's cookies. Thank god she had more in a plastic Tupperware container that was in her car.

She pulled into a parking space and got out, picking up the container and locking the doors. She walked up to the garage and noticed two police officers leaning on their car, drinking some coffee. Suspicious.

"Gentlemen. Would either of you like a fresh baked cookie?" she smiled brightly at them and they smirked accepting a cookie.

"Thank you, beautiful." One of them winked at her and she giggled flirtatiously before turning to her boys and rolling her eyes. Charming cops are so lame.

"Cookie boys." She offered them to Clay, Jax and Tig. Clay and Jax declined but Tig took the whole container and began munching down on them. "You're not the only one who works here you know." She grimaced at the sight of him devouring each cookie.

"I'm the only one aloud to eat your cookie." Tig winked at her and Clay punched him in the shoulder as Jax glared at him. Gianna shook her head and smiled.

"Don't be saying shit like that to my niece man." Gianna turned back to the last cops.

"So what's up with them? You guys using Charming P.D. as your bodyguards now?" she joked.

"Hale is interrogating all of us about what happened to Elliot's daughter." Jax informed her.

"Hale thinks you guys had something to do with it?" That Hale is such a pain in the ass.

"He knows that we are looking for the guy responsible and he wants us out of the way. We're gonna be here all day."

"Hmm…Tig." She grabbed him by the collar of his cut. "Follow me." she pulled him into the office and opened his cut and took out a small bag with white powder in it. She took the content and dumped half of it into the pot of coffee mixing it around. Tig looked at her surprised.

"How'd you know I had that in there?" Gianna rolled her eyes.

"I've been with all you guys for 5 years, what don't I know about you guys." Gianna smirked.

"Well you clearly don't know Jax too well cuz-"

"Ahh, yea. No. No talking about the J word." She shushed him and placed the pot of coffee back on the table as Jax announced that they were coming back for another cup.

"I'm just saying, seeing him moping around here like a bum is depressing and annoying. So fix it, princess." Tig whispered to her and took the pot of coffee and poured more into their cups. Tig took a cup and filled it for Gianna as she thanked him and pretended to drink it. She leaned against the door next to Jax and waited until they both fell into a deep slumber. Major Roofied!

"That was quicker than it thought." Gianna looked over and smiled at them innocently.

"I might have added a little bit too much to it…but all to help you guys out of course." Clay laughed and kissed her forehead as Tig ruffled her hair, messing it up. She glared at him and fixed her hair and sighed. Jax couldn't help but smile at her. Even if they were on the outs right now, she was still his best friend.

"Can we talk?" Jax asked her. Gianna placed the untouched coffee cup on the table and turned to him.

"Talk." She waited as he ran his finger though his hair.

"I don't even know where to start. I-I'm sorry for what I did. I didn't know what went over me. I saw how beautiful you looked and-"

"I thought I just looked nice." She crossed her arms and he sighed. Why did she have to be so difficult?

"Look, I'm trying to apologize here. I didn't mean to come off-"

"As a jealous asshole? Because that's what it looked like. And you know what Jax, you don't have to apologize to me. Everything turned out great. Nick forgave what happened and now I couldn't be happier. So I guess in a way I wanna thank you." She completely flipped this around for him. His face screamed confusion and Gianna did all she could not to laugh in his face. She looked behind him to see Clay and Tig getting on their bikes. "Oh look I think you're wanted. Jax, this talk was great but it wasn't necessary." She patted him awkwardly on the shoulder and walked to her parked car, getting inside and driving off. Jax let out a growl and kicked a tool box off a table. This girl…was going to drive him mad.

"Everything okay over there?" Tig snickered as he put on his helmet.

"Trouble in paradise?" Clay smirked and Jax flicked both of them off.

* * *

**So Nick and Gianna are officially dating...that was quick. Right? ****Jax is jealous beyond belief. But I think it's so cute that he is!  
**

**Hm...something doesnt smell right here. what could it be?**

**Dont forgot to leave a review. I already have the next chapter ready to be published! Help me get some more reviews!**

**Whitttyyy**


	9. Chapter 9 Fun Town Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sons of Anarchy. Just Gianna

**You guys are awesome!** Thanks for the reviews and the favs. I love you guys!

Chapter 9 Fun Town Part 2

"So sorry our dinner had to be postponed tonight." Nick was called up to handle Tristen's case and he would have to work throughout the night tonight.

"It's fine. I understand plus I was kind of tired tonight anyways." She shrugged and smiled as they walked around the busy hospital. "How's Tristen doing?"

"She's…quiet. I haven't gotten much of a response from her and whenever she sees a male in the room, she gets uncomfortable so I have Doctor Knowles assisting me whenever she can." Gianna smiled up at Nick and he couldn't help but chuckled. "Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?" she giggled.

"You know." He nudged her softly. "I do have a favor to ask of you. Tristen is very stuck in this protective bubble her parents have put her in. Hale needs answers and he's not getting very far. I was wondering if you could find a way to talk to her. Get her to trust you." He asked her quietly.

"Yea." She nodded. "Of course I'll do whatever I can. I want to find out the bastard that did this just as much as they do. I just need to find a way to get the mother away long enough for me to talk to her." Nick nodded.

"I can do that." He smiled and kissed her forehead. Gianna walked a few halls down to Tristen and saw Gemma walking in the same direction. "Hey." Gemma turned around, startled. "You going in?" Gemma nodded and the two walked silently into the room before anyone could notice.

"Hi, sweetie." Gemma smiled at the little girl in the bed. Gianna's heart broke when she saw the broken lip and bruises on her arms. "You feeling any better?" the girl still did not respond.

"I guess there's a lot of people asking you questions." Gianna sat down on one side of the bed and Gemma took the other side.

"My mom told me to text her if anyone tried to-" Gemma gently took the phone away

"No, it's ok. Your mom and I are old friends. She told me everything. I am so sorry that happened to you." Tristen looked shocked that her mother would spill.

"She told you?" Gianna and Gemma nodded. Tristen sighed and silent tears fell down her eyes but honestly she looked relived that someone else knew. Gianna wiped them away and whispered soft words to her. She felt horrible for what this young girl had to go through. No one should go through something like this.

"I have to go talk to your mother for a moment. Stay here and talk to Gianna. She's a great listener." Gemma kissed Gianna's cheek and squeezed Tristen's hand before walking out of the room.

"Tristen, I know what happened to you was horrible. But you can't keep all of that bottled up. Whatever else you need to say, let it out now. You're safe here." Gianna's kind eyes looked down at the girl, who nodded and began to talk.

15 minutes later, Gianna stepped out of the girl's room and wiped her tears from her face. She sighed and composed herself before walking to Abel's room, where she knew JAx was at. She peeked into the window and saw Jax reading to his son. Jax took notice of her and closed the book, walking out of the room and stood in front of Gianna. He waited until she spoke.

"It was one of the carny guys." She said quietly that he could barely hear. "The fat clown that we dunked into the water." She finished. Jax closed his eyes.

"Jesus. Does hale know?" Gianna shrugged.

"I don't think so. Nick got me into the room to see if I can get information for Hale but…I wasn't about to tell him first." The corner of his lips lifted in a small smile and he wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

"Thanks Gigi." She wrapped her arms around him for a second before letting him go.

"Make him pay, Jax." He nodded and kissed her forehead.

"You got it babe." He took one last look at Abel before pulling out his cellphone and calling Clay. One carny freak was going to pay tonight.

* * *

Gianna just got out of the shower and had a towel wrapped securely around her body and was running a comb over her waist long hair. She heard a knock on the door and without thinking about it, she opened the door. The person standing there took a deep breath as his eyes darkened with lust.

"Hey what happened? Did you get the guy?" she let him into the apartment and closed the door. Jax sighed and sat down on the couch. He really couldn't concentrate with a naked Gianna in front of him. "Hold that thought…let me put some clothes on." She ran to her room, shutting the door and picking up her phone. She dialed a familiar number and waited for the person to answer.

"N.S Phone Sex Hot Line, how can I satisfy you?" the sarcastic deep, sexy, voice in the other line answered.

"I need your help. Jax is here!" she pulled out lacy panties, cotton short shorts, and a long sleeved large shirt.

"Why do you need my help with that?"

"Dude, just help me. I'm nervous. I didn't think he was gonna come talk to me this quick. I thought the way I turned him down this afternoon would make him mad." She pulled on the clothes she took out and put her hair up in a messy bun.

"Don't bitch out…okay. You got this. Now tell me…what are you wearing?" the man on the other line chuckled as she sighed, irritated.

"You really wanna do this? Now?" he let out another chuckle.

"Calm down, I'm trying to help you. Now answer the question." He waited.

"Some cotton shorts and a long sleeved shirt." She said awkwardly.

"Ditch the shorts. And leave your hair down and tease it, like you just had wild sex with your amazing, sexy boyfriend." He smirked.

"Ugh…your unbelievable." She let her hair down and teased it.

"Love you too, beautiful. Have fun."

"Have fun? Nothing is going to happen tonight. I just need to show him what's he's missing."

"Uh huh…and you think that's gonna stop him?" Gianna didn't answer, just hung up the phone. She took a deep breath and opened the door, walking right into a strong chest.

"Oh…hi." She smiled nervously.

"Who were you talking to?" he asked as he leaned against the door.

"Uh…Donna. She wanted to know about a recipe…" He looked at her suspiciously before walking into her room and taking a seat on her bed. "So about the clown?"

"We got him." He sighed and ran his hand over his tired face.

"You don't seem so happy about that. Why?" she sat next to him.

"Clay lied to me…tried to make me think he wanted to find this guy for justice but honestly it was because he wanted to blackmail Oswald. He knew that if we delivered him to Oswald, he wouldn't finish the job. So Clay did and he got Oswalds prints on the weapon. Clay didn't tell me about it. How can he expect to get trust if he doesn't trust his own V.P?" he scowled.

"I don't know Jax, but whatever it is that he needs to blackmail Oswald, I hope it doesn't bite him in the ass." He nodded and chuckled.

"Yea I guess."

"Did you go and see Abel tonight?" she asked him after a minute. He nodded.

"Yea, took Wendy to see him too. She was so happy to see him." He was glad to see how far Wendy had come.

"I'm glad. She seems to be doing well." He nodded agreeing. "Is there…a future for you two?" she asked slowly. Jax chuckled and shook his head.

"Nah, it never worked before, why would it work now?" he shrugged. "Plus, there's someone else in my mind." He looked her in the eye and she had to look down to avoid his intense gaze.

"Tara?" he shook his head. "Emily?" He laughed and nudged her. "Well, there's plenty of girls you've boned in Charming…and outside of Charming. It has to be one of those girls." She smiled at him even though it was forced.

"No, it's someone you wouldn't think to choose." She had a strained, forced look to her as she tried to guess who that person would be. He grinned. He loved how carefree and goofy she was.

"No you're right, I have no idea." She shrugged. "But are you serious about her?" she didn't know if she wanted this answer.

"I might be. But I don't want to jinx anything. So I won't say much." she nodded, understanding. "Does Nick treat you good?" Gianna sighed.

"Yea, he's the best boyfriend I could ask for." She smiled. Jax rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Yea, well…he doesn't seem like much." Gianna glared at him.

"I don't think I asked for your opinion on him." Jax chuckled. He took the time to get a good look at her. Long brown hair, tamed and teased. Her face free of make-up but that was how he liked her. he always loved a natural looking woman and that was what he saw when he looked at Gianna. He loved looking at her toned, tan legs that were right now crossed underneath her. The shirt she was wearing went down to mid-thigh, but he caught himself wondering if she was wearing anything underneath. Before he risked getting a hard on in her bedroom, he decided it was time to leave.

" I gotta go. Got an early start tomorrow." He got up from the bed and she walked him to the door. "Word of advice." He turned and his eyes scanned up and down her perfect body. She had to stop herself from pushing him up against the door. "Before opening your door, Put some clothes on." He winked and she pushed him out of the door, grinning as she closed the door. She sighed and leaned on the door, what was she going to do now?

* * *

**I didnt notice but this chapter is a little short :/ sorry! I feel pretty bad, so an update might be in the works for tomorrow, if I can get to a computer.**

**Gianna and Jax seem to be in good terms now. Will something more blossom? Will She stay with Nick? What do you guys think?**

**Just to let you know. I will updating chapters on Mondays and Fridays during the week. if anything changes, i will let you guys know!**

**Thanks so much to everyone who takes the time to read! I will never get tired of saying it!**

**Whitttyyy76**


	10. Chapter 10 Patch Over

**Disclaimer:** Sons of Anarchy does not belong to me. Gianna and Nick are mine!

A/N: Thanks to everyone who took the time to read and reviewed and favored and all that Jazz!

Reviews are super important to me. I dont care if you wanna tell me how bad my story is, I just want to see what you guy think!

So dont be afraid to drop a review. Please and Thank you!

**Please read bottom!**

* * *

**Chapter 10 Patch Over**

"Tara." Gianna knocked on the door as she entered the home of her friend. She heard her faintly say she would be right out. "Hey. Ready to go?"

Tara nodded and grabbed her purse, locking up and walking to her car. She had to take her car to Teller-Morrow and then Gianna was going to drive them back into town on her bike. Her car needed fixing up too. Gianna and Tara walked out down the steps but they both paused when they saw what was on Tara's windshield. "That's cute…right? That's not weird that random flower petals are on your car?" she was confused to say the least but Tara seemed to know where this was coming from.

"Get on your bike, I forgot something in my room, be right back." She quickly went back into her house and a few minutes later she emerged ready to go. "Let's go." She got into the car and the two women drove off to Teller-Morrow.

* * *

"Hale flagged Bluebird as _our_ gun warehouse. He's pissed off we made Unser crush the case and he called in the feds. I think it's gotta be about us."

Bobby nodded. "That'd be my guess."

"And we've got a garage full of 25 to life."

"Any place we store those guns it leads a trail back to us…" The room became silent as they took in the problem on their hands.

An idea struck Jax and he looked over at Clay. "We got that call from Jury last week." As the rest of the group listened, he explained. "Mayans pressing the Devil's Tribe to pay a vig to keep running book and pussy out of Nevada. Look, maybe I do ride to Indian Hills. I offer Jury some advice; he offers our AK's a safe house."

Juice shook his head. "No. No, that's a risky ride brother. Knowing Nevada's Mayan territory? They're still looking to settle the score from our little raid."

Bobby nodded in agreement. "The Mayans know that the Tribe's a brother club. Part of asking for that vig is about shitting on us. They knew Jury would call. They're gonna be watching."

They had no other choice. Jax had a kid to look after now…he couldn't do that behind bars.

He looked at Bobby. "That's what I'm saying. That's why just me and you go, under the radar. We bring the guns in the same way."

As long as they all kept a low profile, Clay was on board. "And you think Jury will be on board?" jax chuckled.

"Shit, my dad saved his ass in Tay Ninh. He owes the Tellers a chit." Jay smiled and blew smoke form his cigarette.

Walking out to the bikes, Jax couldn't help but feel a little excited. Shit had been tense around here, with his son and Gianna. A couple days away seemed like a good idea.

Before Jax and Bobby could leave, an old black Cutlass rolled into the lot followed by a beautiful leggy brunette on a motorcycle. The brunette on the bike had his heart stopping for a minute. Just when he thought he could forget about her before this ride. Her tight outfit which consisted of tight, almost painted on jeans, a red camisole with a blue crop tie-up shirt on top and black lace up boots made his hands itch to touch her. Her chocolate brown hair was let down in waves and had a red bandana tied up as a headband. She took off her glasses and her emerald greens twinkled in the sunlight as she smiled at him. At that moment, he was sure she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen in his life. He had to figure out a way to get her off of his mind or he would not be going on this job.

Looking over to Bobby he started to take his helmet back off. "Alright, gimme a minute."

Bobby loved Gianna like she was his own daughter but damn did she have horrible timing. He'd known Jackson Teller since he was a kid and he knew that no matter what the case, Gianna was the first thing on his mind. And that was sometimes not a very good thing. "Yeah, I'll find you."

"Hey, everything okay?" He asked the two women. He honestly forgot all about Tara in those few seconds.

"Yea. I was just hoping you could take a look at the Cutlass. It's in pretty bad shape." She giggled embarrassed. Jax chuckled and looked it over.

"Why don't you take it on back, have Lowell take a look at it for you." He told her and she smiled a thanks and got drove it where he told her to. Gianna smiled as she approached him. "You look nice." He smiled and she blushed, giggling.

"Thank you. Where you off to? A job?" she asked as she saw on a duffle bag on his bike. He nodded.

"Yea I'm off to Nevada for a couple of days."

"Nevada. Wow that's far? Not a normal job huh?" she crossed her arms.

"Yea not really. You remember Jury? Our fathers helped him out a long time ago with some crazy shit."

"Sort of. Why is he okay?" she asked.

"Having some problems with the Mayans. Bobby and I are going to check it out first and then we'll call for back up if we need it." Gianna nodded.

"Well, just be careful. If you run into some trouble, Nevada isn't five minutes away." Jax grinned.

"That's nice you're worried about me."

"I'm just saying." She rolled her eyes. "And by the way, if anything comes up with Abel, do you give me permission to-" He nodded quickly.

"Yea of course. You and Ma are the only two I trust with his life." She smiled thankful he trusted her with that responsibility. He looked over her shoulder, waving a hand as his mother pulled up next to them. Gemma smiled at her goddaughter, sliding her glasses off. "Everything okay?" She asked the two.

"Yea, Tara just had a problem with her car, so we drove here together so I can take her back home." Tara came over and stopped short of seeing Momma Teller. "Ready to go Tara?" Gianna noticed the tension as her Godmother and her friend glared at each other. Tara nodded and began walking.

Gemma stopped her "Actually I wouldn't mind giving the good doctor a lift."

Jax looked from woman to woman to woman. He saw the expression in his mother's eyes, the annoyance in Tara's, Gianna was just waiting to get out of the awkward situation.

"Gemma, I don't mind taking Tara home, you're probably busy." She knew Gemma and Tara did not get along and she needed to help out her friend.

"Nonsense, you're probably busier than me. You go do what gotta do, I'll take Tara home. Jax was confused but he knew his mother never did anything without a motive.

Letting Gemma know he would be safe in Nevada, he Bent down to her car and kissed her goodbye. Turning, he laid his hand on Gianna's hip and leaned in, pressing a quick but soft kiss to her cheek too. He pulled away slowly to look into her eyes one more time. Gemma smiled at the two, knowing sooner or later, they couldn't keep playing with each other's hearts. She looked over at Tara and saw a hint of sadness as she looked over at them and Gemma couldn't help smirk. She needed to set this doctor straight. Jax nodded a goodbye to Tara.

Gianna whispered a good luck to him and forcing himself to keep walking, he got on his bike and hit the road, catching up to Bobby.

After a little trouble keeping a low profile with the Mayans, Jax and Bobby made it to the clubhouse. They got off their bikes and walked towards it, Jax arm around the cute, naïve blonde he picked up at a gas station. The doors to the clubhouse opened and an older man stepped out.

"Uncle Jury!" Jax walked to the older man and hugged him fiercely. He was in his life since he was a kid. He was one of his dad's oldest friends. Jax loved him like family. Jury lived the life that JT always wanted to live. It was a safe, straight earning life that his father always talked about. It killed Jax inside that all that was about to be ruined because of this Mayan Threat.

* * *

"So…Jax was over last night?" Nick and Gianna were sitting in a booth of a little diner, eating during his lunch break.

"Yes, but nothing happened so…he just came over to explain to me what happened with that bastard carny." Gianna took a bite of her veggie wrap and began chewing.

"Ah yes, the carny that you were supposed to tell Hale about but you told the club instead." He playfully gave her a stern look and she chucked a napkin at him.

"The boys were going to give that asshole what he deserved. What was Hale going to do? Throw him in Jail? What good would that have done? He was gonna get out in a few years and do it again."

"I'm playing. I agree, SAMCRO would've been better off knowing." Gianna smiled.

"SO you're okay with SAMCRO?" Nick looked up at her frowning.

"Why wouldn't I be?" he asked her.

"Well, not a lot of people who come here new really understand the life and kind of frown upon it. I just figured you were one of them." She shrugged.

"Look do I think that some of their ways might not always be the right way? Yes, the things I've heard may not always be good. But if I judge them, I'm not better than anyone else. They are your family, that is your life and I accept that." He took her hand and held it firmly.

She leaned over and poked him around his face and his chest and he chuckled at her. "What on earth are you doing?

"Checking to see if you're real…because you are way too perfect to be real." She smiled as he kissed the palm of her hand.

"If only you weren't in love with Jax Teller, we would be the best looking couple in Charming." He winked.

"Hmm…and if you didn't have the hots for a certain doctor, we could be together right now and not lying to everybody." She giggled.

"You agreed to this."

"Yea and you thought of it. Which by the way, hasn't really worked genius." She pulled her hand away and took another bite of her wrap.

"It will. You're just impatient. Maybe if you tried harder last night like I told you to over the phone, Jax would be wrapped around your little finger right now." He joked.

"Hey I did! I had lacy panties on, my hair was all like I just got done having 'wild crazy sex.' It didn't work. I don't know what else to do." she sighed. Nick's brilliant mind came up with a great idea.

"I do."

* * *

**Alright so there you have it! Gianna and Nick are not actually dating...womp womp. But the good news is, it makes it so much easier for Gianna and Jax to be together now! Or does it?**

**Do you think Jax is going to sleep with little, naive Susie? Well you're gonna have to find out!**

**I can't wait to finish up season 1, the rest of the seasons are going to be so good! My creative juices are flowing!**

**Does anyone know where i can find Season 6 online? I really dont want to wait until September to see it on Netflix. I need to see it now! **

**Anyways dont forge to drop a review! I love love LOVE seeing you write stuff for my story! Anything you wanna ask or say go right ahead! I will not cry if you say anything mean or bad about my story. I will just take whatever you say into consideration. Although I might cry if you say something really nice about it, because who doesnt like getting said nice things? **

**Can't wait to hear from you guys! **

**Whitttyyy76**


	11. Chapter 11 Patch Over Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sons of Anarchy. Gianna and Nick are only mine!

**And thank you to everyone that helped me find season 6 online! It was a big help!**

Chapter 11 Patch Over Part 2

After lunch with Nick, Gianna drove to Tara's house to see how her ride with Gemma went. Apparently, both women were civil with each other. "Wow, so she didn't try to kill you?" Tara laughed and shook her head.

"No, but she did mention you. And Jax." Gianna looked up at the brunette.

"What about us?"

"That I need to step away from Jax because he is yours and he will always be yours." She stated word for word.

Gianna sighed and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry about that. She should not have said that at all."

"But it is true." Tara comforted her with a smile. "I think about the way we used to be. And how we loved each other. But there was always something missing in him. I felt like sometimes he would hold back and now I know why. I didn't come back to get involved with Jax, Gianna. I came back because I needed to get away from Chicago. Gianna you have a chance to start a life with Jax again. Don't let me, or, Wendy or anyone else take your happiness away."

"Tara I want to be with him. I do but it's him. He's the one who doesn't have his mind set on what he wants. If he wants me, then why is he up Croweaters skirts every single night?"

"Because he feels like if you get involved with him, you will run away just like I did. You need to show him that that will never happen. Gianna you are strong and you love Jax like I never could. Show him that." Tara wrapped her arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. "Jax likes his girls…but all he needs is his old lady." Gianna smiled and hugged Tara close.

"Who would've thought? We would be friends and you would be pushing me to date your ex-boyfriend?" Gianna giggled and Tara smiled.

"Yea well, I've got eyes for a certain someone else, so I just thought I would be nice and leave Jax all to you." Tara joked. Gianna's eyes twinkled with excitement.

"Who?!" she asked.

"I don't want to jinx anything."

"Tara!" Gianna pouted. Tara rolled her eyes.

"I will tell you later. Right now I need to tell you something." Tara's playful joking manner disappeared which made Gianna worry a little.

"What's going on?"

* * *

The problems kept rolling for the Nevada crew. They realized that this feud with the Mayans was gonna get ugly and the only to get protection from SAMCRO is to do a patch over. With the votes in and the cuts changed, it didn't take long for The Devil's Tribe to be no more. They were part of Sons of Anarchy now. Nevada Charter. The MC's never too tired to party, threw a huge patch party in celebration. Music filled the air, made it impossible to think. Scantily clad girls danced on tables and of top of some of the brothers. This was the MC life.

Jax watched the party around him, his gaze lingering on some of the girls but none of them stood out to him. After this talk with Bobby about how the club had noticed that him and Clay are not exactly in the same page anymore. It got him thinking…does he even know where he stands in this club anymore. JT's words haunt him of everything he wished could have done with the club to make it better. He didn't know if it was the right way to go but he would be damned if he didn't try.

Little bottle blonde Susie found him lounging on a couch across from her. He watched as she made her way toward him, smiling up at her as she got close. She was a sweetheart, didn't know how to shut her mouth when someone told her to do something, but he kind of liked that. Just like Gianna was. She wasn't afraid to speak her mind. He didn't want to admit that every woman that came his way he would judge them. No one was perfect enough for him, if they weren't Gianna.

She sat on the arm of the couch and looked at him with affection, "You okay?"

Jax nodded and she smiled brightly at him. "Want something?"

Cherry, a sweetbutt in Jury's club has taken her under her wing and was teaching her how to be an old lady to these guys. She wasn't quite there yet but she looked like she getting the hang of it. Reaching for her, he pulled her on top and laid back until she was laying on him so he could take her mouth with his. Her taste wasn't bad but it didn't meet his needs. There was something there that was always blocking his judgement.

Pulling her head up she looked into his eyes. "I could get used to this."

He smiled softly. "Let's just take it a night at a time babe."

She lowered her head and kissed him again before he shifted so he could stand up. He took her by the hand to lead her through the party into one of the back bedrooms.

Once inside he pushed her gently against the door and kissed her. His head trying to block the image of the gorgeous brunette. This was good at all. This girl didn't the long, shiny healthy chocolate brown tresses he loved. Her body, wasn't bad looking, but nothing like the athletic curvy goddess that molded perfectly with his own whenever she hugged him. This girl was not what he wanted…

Susie, somehow feeling his tension, led him to the bed and started to undress for him. He tried to get excited as the blonde wiggled out of her tight jeans and shirt and straddled his waist in nothing a pink lacy bra and matching thong. But there was nothing. For the first time, Jax Teller was turned off by a half-naked woman sitting on him. And it was all because of her. Susie stopped kissing him when he didn't respond to her. "What's wrong?" she asked him worriedly.

Jax sighed. "Nothing. I-uh just feel a little thirsty. I'm gonna grab a drink. I'll be back to finish this." He winked at her and kissed her quickly before getting up and walking out of the room. He walked into a separate bedroom, that was not occupied and pulled out his phone. He dialed the familiar number and waited.

_Hey it's Gianna, leave a message and I will get back to you. Thanks." Beep- _Voicemail. He sighed. He shut off his phone and walked out of the room. He needed to get her off his mind but if this chick couldn't distract him. What was?

* * *

"You know you don't have to stay here. I'll be fine." Tara insisted to Gianna as she made a bed for herself in the living room couch. Tara told her the story of the real reason she came back to Charming. This fed guy seemed to be very dangerous and she noticed how Tara's normal demeanor was crumbling. She decided to stay over her house so Tara wouldn't feel so alone. If she can do something to help out her friend she would.

"Tara this guy seems to be really dangerous and if you think he was the one that put those flower petals on your car that means he is probably here too. You seemed freaked out. I just want to assure you that you're not gonna be alone tonight." She smiled and plopped down on the couch. Tara smiled, thankful that she at least will have someone here tonight.

* * *

Riding back toward Charming was easy. No complications, No Mayans. The night before Jax didn't sleep with Susie, but kind of drugged her with sleeping pills till she fell asleep and made her think they did. He couldn't do it last night. The only person he wanted to feel was Gianna. He was tired of skating past life, scared that she was going to run away. No more. He was going to get her, no matter who stood in his way.

He didn't go straight to the clubhouse. He wanted to stop by and see his son first. Walking into the hospital he had a genuine smile on his face. The shit that went down in Nevada had him thinking clearer. His father was right; he needed to make his own destiny. He wanted to fix this club. And that exactly what he planned to do.

The elevator doors opened to Abel's floor and he walked over to the room. He saw the brunette that had been in his mind the whole time in Nevada, sitting next to where his son was kept, reading him a new book. His mother was beside her reading along. It felt good to actually see her outside and know that this was not his imagination. He couldn't help the happiness he felt when he saw his mother and her smiling and watching over Abel. Gemma approved of her, of course, it was only a matter of taking action now. He softly knocked on the window and they looked up smiling at him. She closed the book and handed it to Gemma and she got up walking out of the room. She giggled as he took her in his arms and kissed the top of her nose gently.

"Hey." He whispered to her as her face was just inches from his. She took a breath and smiled.

"It's good have you back. How did it go?"

"Fine. Uneventful but we actually have a charter with us now." he said proudly. Gianna looked at him surprised.

"You guys did a patch over with Nevada?" he nodded. "Wow, that's great right? I mean more charters, better protection."

"That's right." He smiled again and she took notice of how playful and light he was.

"You are in a very good mood Jax Teller." She giggled.

"I can't be in a good mood?" he nudged her.

"You must have had some lay last night." She said to him and he frowned. "What? Something I said?" she looked at him worriedly.

He took a hold of her hands. "I wanna talk to you about something. Later, think you can make some time for me?" his gaze was intense that she had to say yes.

"Yea sure. Why don't you say go say to your ma and Abel. I'm sure they miss you." She pushed him to the room and stood by the window , looking through at the happy family. Tara came over and stood by Gianna smiling.

"He's gonna be a great dad." She whispered to her and Gianna nodded. "Thanks again for staying with me last night. It helped me sleep a little better.

"Whenever you need another sleepover, just call and this time we can braid our hair, do our nails and talk about boys. Preferably, of a bad boy biker and a very sexy doctor." Gianna winked and Tara rolled her eyes laughing. Gianna noticed the yellow folder in her hands. "Whats that?" she pointed to it and Tara shrugged.

"Uh I don't know someone sent it to me. Haven't opened it yet." she opened the flap and took out the contents. It was a picture of Jax and a woman from the night before. She was straddling his lap and they were in a heated kiss. Tara looked up at Gianna hoping she didn't see. She went back to staring at the Teller family. Tara quickly hid the picture back in the folder.

Should she tell her? She felt horrible if she did though. Gianna spent all last night talking about Jax and how much she loved him. Tara wanted them together, they belonged together. This picture would crush her. What should she do?

* * *

**Alright so as Promised, here it is! New chapter. hope you guys liked it! **

**OMG! What is Jax thinking? Is he really going to tell Gianna everything she's been waiting to hear? Gahh! i can't wait for you guys to read.**

**Don't forget...reviews are important to me! Please leave a review.  
**

**LOVE YOU GUYS! **

**Whitttyyy76**


	12. Chapter 12 Giving Back

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Sons of Anarchy! Just Gianna and Nick for now.

Please read below!

This is my favorite chapter so far! Yayy. It's finally here! Enjoy!

Chapter 12 Giving Back

"Oh god. I haven't been up in ages. I think you brought me up here like a few weeks before I was leaving Charming." Jax helped Gianna up the ladder that led to the roof of the clubhouse. Gianna remembers the last time she was here. Everything was perfect, she felt so free and relaxed. Coming back up here made her feel happy inside.

Even in the night sky, Jax could clearly see the twinkle in her emerald greens and all he wanted to do was grab her and kiss her until she couldn't remember her own name.

"Yea it's been a long time." He smiled at her. She took a step closer to the ledge and peeked over. "Careful! Remember last time you did that, you slipped and you almost fell over. Your dad almost had my ass when he saw you. I was honestly scared for my life."

Gianna laughed. "Maybe I did that on purpose so you could save me. Be my Prince Charming and save me of danger." She giggled and played around with the open part of his cut.

"Yea you used to call me that a lot. Told everyone we were gonna get married and have this fairytale princess wedding. And all those times you had me dress up like a knight to come and save you." He chuckled.

"Hey I never heard you complaining those times you played along with me. And I made it work for you because all those times you would come and save me, we would always ride away into the sunset on your little Harley okay? I would've preferred a carriage made from a pumpkin but…I could never find a pumpkin big enough for the both of us. But I blame Opie because he never wanted to be my fairy godfather so all my wishes never came true." Jax grinned down at her as she pouted. All those memorable times growing up with her were the best. Just to see that toothless smile on her face was all he wanted.

"It's nice to see that?"

"See what?"

"That I can make you smile, and laugh and blush again. Not that doctor of yours."

He walked closer to her and grabbed her small hand in his. She smiled warmly at him. He looked down when he felt something on her finger. It was pretty big looking ring on her left ring finger. He looked up into her eyes and she sighed. "Is Nick you're new Prince Charming?" he said trying to contain his jealousy.

"Nick is a good guy Jax." She said after a minute.

"Yea but he's not-"he stopped.

"What?" he didn't answer. "He's not you?" he sighs. What was he gonna say?

"Why are you so afraid to talk to me Jax?" she whispered to him. "What are you scared that I'm gonna run away if shit gets too complicated? That one day I will wake up and realize that this isn't the life I want to live? Let me tell you something. I lived that life for ten years and you wanna know something? It was boring. I felt like I didn't belong out there. Everyone was so judgy, and picky, and annoying. Nothing I did ever felt right. I felt like I was living a lie. I don't have to hide here, I don't have to be afraid of what people think of me. Yes people judge me because of the club and my family but it doesn't matter because here I feel safe. Here I feel at home. Nothing feels better than that. So why would I leave knowing that I have everything I ever wanted right here?" she looked up at him with such intensity. Jax leaned down and kissed her forehead and she leaned into his chest.

"Seeing you with that Doctor…god I get so jealous you don't even want to know. I get so annoyed at just the thought of him touching you, kissing you. But then I start to think, he is the only one that can get you out of this life. That can protect you like I never will be able to." She pulled away.

"What do you mean you can't protect me?"

"Gianna be real. Half the time, I'm running illegal guns and the other half I'm sticking a bullet into some guys head. It's not safe for you to be with me. No one is. That's why I can't push myself to bring you closer to me. I want you, I do. But I can't put you in danger. Your father left to get you out of this life. He would be haunting my ass if he finds out I pulled you back in." he shook his head. "I can't-"

He was stopped by a pair of warm, soft delicious tasting lips. She pulled herself closer to him as he ran his fingers through her soft, brown hair, grabbing onto it gently. Her hands lingered on his cut for a few more seconds before circling around his neck to grab onto the back of it. He cursed himself for not doing this sooner. She tasted amazing, just like he imagined she would. He couldn't get enough of this girl. He wanted more. Gianna pulled away just a tad and grabbed his hand holding it against her chest. He could feel her heart beat erratically beneath his hand. "You feel that?" he nodded and looked into her eyes.

"You are the only one that can make my heart beat this fast. I've put up a lot of walls, I've made bullshit excuses but I can't do that anymore Jax. I'm tired of pleasing everyone but myself. I'm done doing that. I want to be happy too." He smiled down at her and leaned down to plant another kiss on her succulent lips. She moaned quietly into him as his tongue gently slips into her hot mouth to play around with hers and smiled as he nipped her bottom lip playfully. He grabs her left hand and slowly pulls the silver ring off her finger.

"I kinda pictured myself looking prettier when we finally had our first kiss." Gianna giggles. Jax shook his head and admires her body. She had a grey crop t shirt, cut off jean shorts, hair up in a messy bun and her face free of make-up except for lip gloss.

"No I wouldn't have pictured you looking more beautiful." Her blushing just made her look even more beautiful and he smiled capturing her lips one more time.

"So what about Nick? You can't have both of us. And you only belong to me?" he almost growled in her ear and she loved the quiver she got in her belly. This predatory side of him, made her want to rip his clothes off and have her way with him on the roof. At the mention of Nick, she laughs nervously. Jax presses his forehead against her and smiles. "What?"

"…About Nick." He nods slowly. "You're gonna laugh when I tell you this funny story."

* * *

The next morning Gianna was helping Gemma at the Taste of Charming Fundraiser. She just help set up a few important things before she had to go teach a class. Gemma noticed how happy and light Gianna was this morning.

"Oh someone got lucky last night. " she said loudly and a few of the women helping looked over at her. Gemma pointed at Gianna and her face turned beet red.

"What do you mean?"

Gemma scoffed. "Please you're practically glowing. Did the doctor and you do the dirty deed last night…or someone else?" she smiled knowingly. She got closer to Gianna so the other women wouldn't hear. "I saw you leave the hospital with Jax? Wanna tell me what went on?" Gianna and Jax both made it clear that they didn't want anyone to find out about them until most of this Club business went away. And also until they figured out what this "thing" they have means. She knew he had to keep his head in the game and he couldn't do that if he was worried of someone from the outside finding out about her.

"No actually, I'm just super excited Nick gave me something." She showed off her hand to the girls and they gasped.

"Are you getting married Gianna?" Luann asked her looking over the ring. She laughs.

"No it's a promise ring…we aren't ready for marriage of course but he wanted to give me something to show that he is serious about me." Gianna averted Gemma's gaze because she could always tell when she was lying. She wasn't very good at it. Thankfully her phone rang, and she excused herself to pick it up.

* * *

Gianna's yoga class was cut short, seeing as how so many of her students were going to the Fundraiser and they wanted time to get ready. She just got out of the shower when she heard a ding in the front, meaning someone came in. she quickly put clothes on and walked out to the main room.

"Can I help you?" she asked as a strange man waited by the door. He looked around curiously at his surroundings.

"This is a nice little studio you have going on here." His creepy smile was anything but genuine. Gianna smiled nervously.

"Thanks. Um, are you planning on joining a class? Most of my classes are already booked full but I think I can-'

"Oh no. Not at all. I was passing through the town and noticed it. Thought I would stop in and check it out." The brunette nodded.

"Okay well. I'm glad you like the studio. Maybe you'll change your mind on joining in one day." She smiled and walked him to the door.

"Of course. I will be here. I kinda like this little town." His creepy smile came back.

"You here on business?" he nodded.

"Yea. Here let me give you my card." He pulled out his wallet and took out his card handing it to her. she looked down at his profession.

"ATF?" she looked up surprised. He smirked.

"Yea. See there is a case I'm down here. Illegal gun distribution and what not. Your town's heroes, the Sons of Anarchy are involved." Gianna grew more nervous. "Now I have heard from a reliable source that you are involved somehow with them…" she didn't respond. "My advice…get out. Before you end up hurt. Whoever you are involved with in this gang, they don't care about you, they just want you for show." His lifted and took a piece of lose hair in his fingers. She quickly moved from him.

"I think it's time for you to leave. Whatever you think you're gonna get out of me; you're wrong because I don't know anything. So don't even think of coming here and threatening or whatever it is you jerks do." she crossed her arms and glared as he chuckled and walked towards the door.

"By the way, say hi to Tara for me." he winked at her and swiftly walked out getting into his car and driving off. Gianna looked down once again and gasped. She failed to see the name before. Josh Kohns. This was Tara's ex-boyfriend. He was here in town just like she thought. She had to warn Tara. As she was getting her purse and locking the studio, her phone rang. She picked it up without looking at the number.

"Yea?"

"Hey?" the deep, raspy voice of Jax Teller rang in her ears.

"Hi, sorry I answered that way, uh. Long session today." She ran her fingers through her hair.

"It's all good. I was wondering when you were heading to the fundraiser? I'm already here but I can come pick you up if you want. Gives us some time to get lost." He chuckled and Gianna couldn't help but smile. He didn't know what was going on with them. She didn't wanna put a name on this right away but she couldn't help get excited at the fact that she could freely do whatever she wanted to him and not feel weird about crossing some forbidden line.

"Aw Jax I would love that. Especially now, but I promised Tara I would pick her up and take her with me. She's been a little off lately." She didn't exactly lie.

"She okay?" ax asked concerned.

"Yea. Yea she's okay just…girls stuff." She chuckled nervously. "I'll let you know when I'm on my way alright?" she hung up before he could say anything else.

* * *

Tara walked out of the elevator, ready to get out of these scrubs and forget about her job for at least a few hours. She was thankful Gianna had offered to drive her to the fundraiser. She felt kind of bad because she felt like she was taking advantage of her, but she knew Gianna did it out of the goodness of her heart. As she walked to her office she was stopped on her tracks at the familiar face she hoped she would never see again. Standing up, she watched him smile in the most non-threatening manner he could. "Can we talk?"

She walked toward him and then past him to her and spun around as he closed the door behind them, crossing her arms over her chest. She wasn't the same girl as before. She was stronger.

His expression never wavered, even as he took in her angered demeanor. "I just wanted to give you a heads up. Let you know I'm in town. Here on ATF business."

Really? "What business?"

. "It's an interstate weapons case and, I shouldn't be telling you this. Originating in south Chicago, big arms deal. Lead back here. Sons of Anarchy are involved."

She didn't believe him for a second. She wasn't stupid "The rose petals and the sick photo, they business too?"

He smiled sweetly, or as sweetly as he could "No. I just know you really love pink roses and I don't want to see you get hurt Tara. Not by that guy."

Her face contorted in confusion. What guy? Jax? He must have thought they were together. He doesn't know about Nick yet. She was infuriated. "I'm not with him."

He smirked at her "First love dies hard."

She put her foot down "That restraining order is still in effect, you come near my house or you come to my work again and I will file a police report-"

"Okay, okay." He stopped her. "Actually my federal jurisdiction takes precedence over state and local mandates."

Tara couldnt help the fear that hit her at his words. She wasn't going to be able to fight him on this, she wouldn't win. "I understand how you feel and I promise no more contact. It's been good talking to you. I miss that."

He turned and left. Any person could see him and think he was a heartbroken man but she knew him better than that. The true psycho that he was. The monster inside him.

Tara sighed and looked around for her bag, just wanting to leave this hospital. She freaked and almost pulled her gun and aimed at the person that barged into her office.

"You don't knock?" she didn't mean to be rude. Gianna came in breathless and she carried a fearful expression. "What?"

"I think I just met your ex-boyfriend…"

* * *

**Jax and Gianna finally admitted their feeling to eachother! Yayy. I've been waiting for this since like the third chapter! I love writing their scenes together! **

**Agent Kohn's has made himself known...that's gonna stir alot of problems in Charming. But don't worry Jax is on the rescue. **

**Just to clear some stuff up, obviously Tara and Jax will not be hooking up! Duh. They will not be sleeping together after he kills Kohns. While i will be sticking to the storyline of the show, even though I hate to mess with Kurt Sutters fabulous ideas, I will be changing some things up. There are some storylines that i really do not agree with so...you'll see!**

**Tara and Jax relationship is strictly friendly. No romance what so ever...or maybe a little romance. Who knows! Anything can happen.**

**You guys have no idea how happy i am to see all the reviews for this story! You guys just keep me motivated to keep going with this story and i can't thank you guys enough!**

**Dont forget to leave a review for me! I've been writing all day so another chapter might be here very soon! **

**Whitttyyy76**


	13. Chapter 13 Giving Back Part 2

**Disclaimer: **I dont own Sons of Anarchy. Unfortunately...Just Gianna and Nick for now.

I am glad so many of you liked the last chapter! There will be more Gianna and Jax fluffiness! Just wait!

All the reviews i got were great! Thank you so much. Keep them coming!

Chapter 13 Giving Back Part 2

"What are you talking about?" Tara sat her down and handed her a water bottle from her mini fridge.

"I was getting out of the shower after my class, and as I was getting dressed I heard someone come in. I went to introduce myself and he was just incredibly creepy. Came in saying the place made him curious or whatever and then he gave me his card and I found out he was ATF. He told me he was here because of some gun exchange thing and that SAMCRO is involved…and then when I told him to leave he told me to say hi to you for him. I think he's been following us because how else would he know that we're friends?" Gianna body shook with fear and Tara felt so bad for bringing her into this.

"Oh god." She closed her eyes. "I am so sorry for doing that to you. If I had known Kohns was here,-"

"No this is not your fault. Kohn was a surprise to both of us. You just need to be careful now. Kohn seems like a maniac. Anything can set him off." Tara nodded knowing she was right. "So are you gonna change and then we can go or do you have to go to your house first?"

"No I'm gonna shower here and get dressed and then we can-" the two girls looked up as a knock interrupted them. "Come in." Tara said and Nick's bright smiled was shown as he opened the door.

"Sorry, was I interrupting anything?" Gianna smiled and told him no. Tara…seemed a bit flustered. Gianna smirked and winked at Nick. "I saw Gianna come in and was just wondering if you wouldn't mind me accompanying you to the fundraiser today. Everyone has been talking about it and I wouldn't want to miss it." His charming smile had Tara blushing and she hide to duck her head so he wouldn't notice, but he did.

"You know what? Gemma actually called me before I got here, said she needed me over there. You know how neurotic she is." Gianna snickers. "Why don't you guys go together and I will meet you there?" Tara looked at Gianna, like she just grew three heads but Gianna just winked at her and stood up. She smiled at Nick and kiss him on the cheek.

"Tell her." she whispered before leaving. After everything that happened with her and Jax the night before, she made sure to call Nick and tell him that his plan to be "engaged" to her worked and now Jax and she were trying to be together. She told him to keep it a secret until they were comfortable enough to tell everyone. But seeing how close Tara and Nick have been getting, it was time to let her in on what happened. Tara, surprisingly didn't really know that her and Nick were together, so breaking this down for her wasn't gonna be so hard.

* * *

Gianna made it to the Fundraiser when it was on full swing. She walked around the place for a minute before making her way to Gemma's stand.

"I See Bobby is finally doing something useful." Gianna giggled as she looked at Bobby entertaining the kids with his Elvis impression. Gemma handed her a bowl of delicious smelling food and agreed with her.

"Yea, finally." As Gianna began eating, an arm wrapping around her waist made her turn. The smiling blonde winked at her before kissing his mother on the cheek.

"So how are you guys handling Kyle?" Gemma asked him. Gianna never met him but Jax mentioned that he was the reason Opie went to jail.

"He's here?" Jax nodded grabbing a piece of fruit from her bowl. "Is Opie okay with that?"

"There's nothing to handle. Kyle's dead. And Opie was the one who let him come." Jax shrugged. Gemma looked over at Opie. He was on a far end across from them staring at Kyle as he played with his little girl.

"Seems like he's not dead to Opie." She nodded in his direction and Jax and Gianna's eyes followed. Jax nodded and went over to talk to Opie while Gianna stayed helping Gemma.

"Hey, you bow out the egg toss?" Jax asked with a smile as he took a seat next to him.

Opie sighs. "Yea, I did." He looked at Kyle who was having the time of his life with his daughter and his new girlfriend. "I wanted the guy to be a miserable, broken, piece of shit without SAMCRO." He shook his head. "I tell you, I'm having a hard time, man." Jax handed him a cigarette and he nodded a thank you. "You know, this club means everything to me. The only thing I ever wanted from the time I went here. With everything else- Donna, the kids, work." He sighs. "We're all heading in opposite directions. I just can't hook shit up." Opie fixed the beanie on his head and took another drag of his cigarette. Jax scoffs and nods at him.

"I got no answers. My family plan is right out of the Sid and Nancy Handbook." He jokes which got a chuckle out of Opie. "I'm so used to shit moving in the other direction; I don't know what I'd do if something actually hooked up."

"Well you and Gianna seem to have no problem hooking up." Opie chuckles at the look on his best friends face. "Come on, man. Making out on the roof of the clubhouse is not exactly subtle."

"How many know?" He didn't want most knowing about this new "thing" Gianna and him had going on. Not just yet.

Opie shook his head. "Just me. I was coming out of the garage when I saw you too. Don't worry. I won't say anything."

"We just want to keep…whatever this is a secret for now until we can figure out what it means?" Opie looked over at him.

"What do you mean? What more do you need bro? She owns her own business, she loves your kid like it was her own, she always here to take care of everyone…what else are you waiting for man? You know how many guys are just waiting on her doorstep for her to be their old lady? But she doesn't cuz she wants you." Jax stares at Opie. How does he know so much? He just shrugs. "She best friends with my wife man, I hear things." Jax chuckles and they both look over at the brunette that has been on his mind. "And another plus…your mom is practically in love with her." That was always a good thing. Gemma didn't like a whole bunch of women but Gianna being her goddaughter, always held a special place in her heart.

"I just gotta figure shit out first bro. I gotta make sure she's not gonna up and leave one night." He threw away the butt of his cigarette and pulled out another.

"Doubt it man." Opie looked up at Kyle who was celebrating a win with his daughter. "You think he's happy?" he nodded to him.

Jax exhales. "I don't know." Kyle's egg toss came to an end, when he missed the toss and the egg broke on his jacket. His daughter laughed saying sorry as his girlfriend helped him pull the jacket off. His t shirt rose on his back and Opie and Jax's eyes widened at they caught sight of the SAMCRO tattoo on his back.

"He still has it." Opie shook his head as Jax nodded, throwing his cigarette on the ground and stood up ready to confront the man, when an arm held him.

"This is me." Opie stalked over to him as he walked into the gym with his son.

* * *

"The kids seem to be having a blast." Gianna stood next to Donna as they looked at her kids playing around with their friends.

"Yea. They were really looking forward to this. I don't think they've had a day like in a long time." Donna loved seeing her kids happy. It was what she lived for.

"Soon enough I'll be experiencing that." Gianna smiled.

"You really want kids don't you?" Donna's kids loved spending time with Gianna. She was so good with them. "You would be a great mom." Gianna thanked her and turned her attention back to the kids as they started laughing and screaming as they picked up water guns and started spraying Jax. "Seems like Jax is gonna be a great parent too." Gianna giggled and nodded. "Maybe you two will-"

"Oh I don't really know. We aren't that sure about what's going on with us right now." Gianna blushed at the thought of having kids with Jax. Their kids would be so beautiful. Jax finally made his way through the maze of little kids and smiled when he approached the two women. He winked at Gianna and turned to lookat the kids.

"Little Harry seems to know his way around a gun." Jax chuckled which got a stern look from Donna. "I'm kidding." He nudged her and she rolled her eyes.

"Thanks for the crib money. Any little bit helps right now." Donna said thankfully. Jax nodded.

"Yea I get how rough it is for you guys. And I know how it was always hard for you to wrap your head around the MC life, but SAMCRO is the only-" Donna stopped him.

"Your Moms already given me the "SAMCRO is the glue" speech" she said bitterly. Jax shook his head.

"I'm not talking about you and SAMCRO. I'm talking about you and Op."

"Donna, you have to understand that he is a tough spot right now." Donna glared at her two friends.

"What happens between me and Opie is no one's business."

"Donna that's not true. He's Jax's best friend and he is like a brother to me."

"I love that guy more than anyone." Jax looked down at her. "But I also see what's happening to him and it scares the shit out of me. Opie can't be half in, half out. It'll get him killed Donna." He told her and her eyes started to tear up.

"Then I want him out. That other guy got out- Kyle." Jax sighed irritated.

"Kyle was kicked out. You know why?" she shook her head. "Cuz the night Opie got arrested for blowing up that truck yard, Kyle was supposed to be his getaway ride, only the asshole panicked when he heard sirens. Left Opie behind.

"Opie never said anything."

"Cuz Opie's not a rat Donna. Brothers don't turn on each other. He did the time. It's what we do. Opie will never walk away from the club. We both know that" he told her firmly. "It's in our DNA. If you keep pulling him in the other direction…we're not the glue Donna…you are." Donna nodded slowly. Gianna knew Donna finally realized that she had been wrong all alone. Opie was better off with SAMRO. Jax was right. "I need to borrow you." He pointed at Gianna. "You got a minute?" Gianna smiled and nodded, walking away to a secluded part, where no one can see them.

"So you needed to borrow me to what? Kidnap me?" she joked as she looked around. They were behind the gymnasium. Jax smirked and walked closer to her, blocking her against his body and the wall. He placed his hands next to each side of her head and leaned down stealing a kiss from her pouty lips. She took hold of her his head and kept his lips pressed to hers as his tongue sneakily snaked his way into her mouth, running his tongue against hers. His body was fully pressed against hers and she loved it. She loved everything about him.

He finally pulled away as his hands crept up and his fingers got underneath her top. "I've been wanting to do that all day." She giggled and stole another kiss before leaning back against the wall.

"Well great minds think alike because I was just thinking the same thing." She smiled up at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "So, I'm not gonna lie, I kinda like this." She admitted.

"What sneaking around, making out in random places or just making out with me?" he smirks.

"Both but I just like the fact that I can touch you, and kiss you, and call you mine." She whispered against his lips and her wandering hands had him groaning. "You know I still can't tell anyone you're mine yet." she rolled her eyes. "But it'll happen." She shrugged.

He smiled at her, amused. "You don't gotta worry about a thing babe. I'm yours just as much as you are mine." He laid his forehead against hers and smiled. Gianna smiled and nodded. She loved that titled. His. "But now…what are you going to do about that?" he pointed to the entrance where they both saw Tara talking and laughing with Nick. Gianna smiled. Finally!

"Well, I'll tell everyone we broke up… no biggie."

"Uh huh and what are you going to say when people notice how quick the both of you moved on?" he chuckled and Gianna rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry about that okay? Who cares! This town is going to talk anyways. And besides…I want you to get all this club shit worked out so we can tell everyone. This may seem nice and romantic in a weird way but I still would like to tell people. I don't want to hide like we're ashamed of this."

Jax shook his head. "That's not it. You know that. I just want to make sure we're good with the club business. I don't want someone getting heat of you and try to use you for something against us. I would never forgive myself if something happened to you." He looked into her eyes and she smiled leaning up and kissing him passionately. She looked over and noticed that Gemma caught sight of Tara and Nick.

"I should distract Gemma before she tries to make a scene." Gianna giggled and Jax leaned back so she wasn't blocked anymore. "I'll see you later?" He grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him.

"I got shit I have to do with the club. Not sure when I'll be done, but I'll try to make it to your place in a decent place." She nodded.

"Well you have a key so if you wanna come in later, I don't mind. I'll see you." She kissed him one last time and walked over to Gemma. Gemma looked over at Gianna and then glared at the two in front of her.

"What the hell is she doing here with your boyfriend?" she asked her sternly. Gianna looked over at her.

"I couldn't make it to the hospital in time so he offered to take her. They're co-workers and friends." She shrugged.

"And you don't care?" Gemma chuckled.

"I trust them." She nodded.

"You know you suck at lying and I hate being lied to." She glared at Gianna. She hated when Gemma was mad at her but this is what Jax and her wanted. Gianna was about to answer when she noticed the man flipping burgers in a booth across form them. The friendly, happy, sweet Josh Kohns was here. She was about to go search for Tara to warn her but saw her run out with Nick so she must have seen him too. Gemma noticed the scared look on Gianna's face. The same one Tara had when they both noticed him.

"You know that guy?" she asked her but she quickly changed the subject when she saw her son. "Hey!" she grabbed his cut. "You tell Clay that I'm pissed off. It's bad enough he's not here and now he's taking all my man power." Gianna felt Jax's gaze on her but all she could do is look forward.

Jax nodded over to the man. "Who's that guy with the cops?" he asked his mother.

"He's your ATF guy." He shook his head.

"That guy was at the hospital last night watching me with Abel." Gianna looked over at him.

"Did he say anything to you?" Jax looked into her eyes and he could see that she was frightened for some reason. He would figure it out later.

"Well, you guys keep an eye on him, if he follows us out of here or leaves at any moment you let me know." He kissed his mother and cupped the side of Gianna's face, looking into her eyes and letting her know she was safe and that they would talk later. She nodded and smiled as him, Bobby, and Tig walked away.

"Alright talk." Gianna looked over at her godmother.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Do you know something about him?" she nodded to the ATF agent. She shook her head and sighed.

"He came by the studio this morning. Talked about it saying how nice the business is and then he told me he was ATF and that he was investigating something that had to go with SAMCRO. I kicked him out and then I came here."

"Sweetheart why didn't you say anything? This guy can bring us a lot of problems." Gianna nodded.

"I know. I'll tell Jax." Gemma looked down at her goddaughter.

"There's something else you need to confess." She raised a brow and waited. Gianna sighed.

"Do we have to do this? Now? You probably already know so why do I have to say it?" Gemma smirked.

"I just love to see the blush on your cheeks when you talk about him." She winked at him and dragged Gianna around to help her pass out food.

It was getting dark but the party was not over, the band was getting to play and Kyle's ex was looking around for him. Gianna didn't want to think about where he could possibly be. She had a feeling.

"Hey, so your home right?" Gianna asked while on the phone.

"Yea, and Nick is staying with me." Tara said shyly which made Gianna smile.

"Oh yea?" she laughed. Well Nick moves fast she playfully thought. "I just wanted to see if you got home okay. I saw you leave because Kohn's was here and I didn't get a chance to talk to you. Well I won't disturb you guys then…be safe." She jokes and Tara snickers before hanging up. Gianna smiled happy that her two friends were giving this a try just like Jax and she were. She was looking around the people around her. No sign of Kohns, none of the brothers, Gemma was with Kyle's ex, probably telling her of the situation her ex put himself in. She didn't feel like staying anymore. She didn't feel safe. She grabbed her purse and walked to her car in the parking lot. She drove out of the lot and began her way home. A few minutes into the ride she looked at her rear-view mirror and noticed a car that she could've sworn followed her out of the lot. She quickly took out her phone and dialed a number. "Hey are you at my house?" she tried to keep her voice from shaking.

"Yea I just got here, thought you would beat it here before Me." he sat down at the steps with a cigarette.

"Okay, yea sorry I'll be there in a few." She accelerated and in a few minutes made it to her house. She parked her car in the drive way. Jax stood up and threw the butt of his cigarette away. She smiled and walked over to him, quickly hugging him. She felt so safe in his arms.

"You okay?" he asked as she tightens her grip around his waist. She nodded against his chest.

"Yea…I just…" she heard tires screech and they both turned to see the car that had been following her driving away. Jax must have gotten a good look at the guy.

"That was the guy that saw me with Abel and was at the fundraiser. Why was he tailing you?" he asked as he gripped her arm and took her inside, shutting and locking the door. Gianna sat down on her couch and ran her fingers through her hair. "Gigi?"

She sighs again. She explains to him what she explained to Gemma. She excluded the part about Tara. "Jesus, Gigi you should've told me."

"No I know. I know. But I panicked. I don't know why I didn't just come to you. I'm sorry." She closes her eyes.

"Did he say anything else?" he asked but she shook her head.

"No that's all." She stood and walked to her room, gathering sleepwear and walking into the bathroom with a towel. He leaned against the door and looked her over.

"You want me to stay?" he asked her. She shook her head. "We don't have to sleep on the bed together. I can sleep on the couch." She didn't respond. He knew her beliefs and her views and he respected that. She wasn't a sweet butt and she definitely was not a crow eater. And he would not even dare treat her as one. "Gigi, you look terrified, I'll stay." He pushed.

"No Jax, I'll be fine. I know how to protect myself." She smiled and pulled her hair up on a bun so it wouldn't get wet. He walked into the bathroom and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. She was shorter than him but she was tall enough that he can lay his chin on the top of her head. She smiled and placed her arms on top of his. "You all have shown me how to protect myself pretty well by now. I'll be fine. You probably have some stuff to do tomorrow morning anyways." She turned around in his arms. "I don't want to be a distraction for you with the club Jax." She leaned up and kissed him softly yet passionately. "I'll see you tomorrow." He looked down at her for a minute.

"Any weird shit happens or you just get scared? Any time, you call me. Alright? I don't care what the problem is you call me." he cupped her face in his hands and leaned down kissing her one last time. She smiled and nodded.

"Goodnight." She whispered against his lips. He smiled and pulled away walking to her door. Before he left he pulled something out of his cut.

"You keep this near alright?" she looked down at his hand. He had a small gun in his hand. She looked up at his. Was he serious?

"Jax-"

"You know how to use one right?" she nodded slowly. "Alright, so keep it close. I'll see you tomorrow." He winked at her and closed the door behind him. Gianna locked the door and looked out the window until she saw his bike drive away. She would've loved for him to stay with her. For her to wake up and know that he was there to watch over her. That's all she wanted. But she knew that the club business was more important than her needs. She couldn't do that to him.

* * *

**This chapter and the next are honestly not my favorite chapters...i dont know i couldnt find a way to really zest it up...just please let know what you thought on it!**

**Jax is so protective of Gianna. I love it! But it's only gonna get worse from here :/ uh oh...**

**Nick and Tara seem to be doing well. Do you think that'll last long? Or do you think Tara will realize that she still loves Jax? (gasp) could it be?  
**

**Ha just kidding not gonna happen!**

**Dont forget to send a review! Love you guys!**

**Whitttyyy76**


	14. Chapter 14 AK-51

**Disclaimer: **Sons of Anarchy does not belong to me! Only Gianna and Nick do.

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! Enjoy!**

**Please read bottom!**

Chapter 14 AK-51

"Morning everyone." Gianna strolled into Teller-Morrow the next morning looking refreshed and energized for the day. She had woken up extra early that morning had time to relax with some yoga and then have a jog around the town. Waking up early was not a choice. She couldn't sleep last night. No matter how many times she tried to relax she couldn't. Every time she twisted and turned in bed, it was like she could feel eyes on her. She didn't call Jax, she was a big girl and this was all in her head.

"Anna-Banana." Gianna laughed at Chibs nickname for her. He used to call her that when she was a little girl.

"You haven't called me that in ages Chibby." She went to his side and kissed him on the cheek, greeting the rest of the boys the same way, Jax's kiss lasting a little longer. She went back to Chibs side and leaned against him.

"No work today?" Clay asked sipping on a coffee.

"Afternoon. Thought I would pay you lovely men a visit and I brought donuts." She placed a bag onto the table and the men practically ran over.

"Did you make them?" Bobby asked her, picking up a chocolate frosted donut. Gianna gave him a look.

"Of course, what other way would I bring them to you?" she smiled. She knew they all loved her cooking but especially her desserts. Just like her mother.

"I love you baby girl." Tig came over and planted a big, sloppy powdery kiss on her cheek leaving some on her face. She rolled her eyes and wiped it off.

"I had some extra time this morning, so I felt like baking." She shrugged. Jax looked over at her and while she looked happy and energized, behind her façade, he could tell she was exhausted. She never wore as much make-up as she did now which made him believe she didn't want him to see the darkness under her eyes.

"You sleep at all yesterday after I left?" he whispered to her getting closer. She looked up at him and nodded.

"Yea, a little." She shrugs and he gives her a look. She sighs. "I didn't want to bother you."

"I told you I would stay Gigi. You didn't have to stay in that house alone." She nodded.

"I know but I don't want to rely on you all the time Jax." He raised a brow.

"Why not? What's so bad about that?"

"Jax, I was raised to fight my own battles. You know how my parents were. They raised me to be this independent woman. I've been through a lot and I've seen a lot-"

"You don't have to go through anything alone anymore Gigi, you have the club back. You have me now." He was right. He was completely right. She had family and she had him now.

"I'm sorry. You're right." She nodded.

"I don't want you hiding anything from me alright? Just like I'm not trying to hide shit from you." She nodded. "There's something else you haven't told me about this ATF agent…I saw it in your eyes last night, you wanted to tell me something more." She crossed her arms and leaned against a table.

"It's not my place to tell…it's not about me." she looked into his eyes and silently told him to drop it. "If or when something happens with him, I will tell you. But right now just drop it please?" she grabbed his hand and squeezed.

"Will you two just kiss already." Chibs and Tig made kissy noises behind them and Clay and Bobby smirked while finishing up their donuts. Gianna rolled her eyes and smiled, pushing away from the table.

"I'll see you guys later. I'll stop by the hospital and check on Abel on my way to the studio alright?" she let Jax know. He nodded.

"Thank you." He watched her walk back to her car and get in it before driving away.

"Jackie-Boy? I don't know what's going on with you and Annie, but you better take her before someone else does." He patted him on the shoulder.

"That girl came back 5 years ago." Bobby looked at the V.P. "And I've never seen you smile as much as you do now. Don't let her go kid." Jax smiled at them and walked back into the clubhouse. If only they knew.

* * *

Knock. Knock. "Come in."

Gianna opened the door to Dr. Nick Swanson's office. She smiled as she walked in.

"Hey guys." Gianna looked at the two people in the office as they tried to fix themselves up to look presentable. "You know if you guys were getting it on in here, you could've told me to come by later because now I feel like I twat-blocked." She joked. "I made some lunch and I had extra for you guys. I wanted to bring some over." She placed two containers of food on his desk.

"You are the best Gianna." Nick smiled at her and she shrugged.

"I just look after my friends and family. No big deal." Tara opened the containers and smiled.

"This smells delicious Gianna. Thank you."

"Am I aloud to see Abel? I promised Jax I would check on him since I was coming here." Tara nodded.

"Yea you can. I was gonna go check on him too so I'll come with. I'll be back." She turned to Nick. "Don't eat all of that." She warned him and he smiled.

"You can't trust me alone with her cooking." The two women laughed and walked out making their way to baby Teller.

"Have you told him? About Kohns?" Gianna asked her as they walked to the room.

Tara shook her head. "Not exactly. I mentioned my ex-boyfriend was here…but he doesn't know who it is. Speaking of Josh, he was here this morning, in Abel's room." Gianna stopped walking and looked over at her.

"What? And you didn't think to call me or Jax?"

"I got really freaked out when he came over. But I checked on Abel and he was fine. He didn't do anything to him. But I'm afraid of next time."

"I've been thinking and you may not like it. But why don't you tell Jax?" Tara shook her head.

"No."

"Tara-"

"No! I already accidentally involved you. God forbid something happens to you, I don't want him or the club to get hurt too."

"He was asking questions yesterday. He knows I'm not telling him something. I can't keep lying to him Tara. I gotta tell him something. Especially if something like this happens." She told her. They finally go to Abel's room and Gianna smiled as she approached the incubator. "Hi handsome! Your dad and I can't wait until you're out of this thing. I can't wait to hold you." She leaned down and kissed the incubator. This little boy has somehow wormed his way into her heart, she found herself at times thinking about how things will play out with her and Jax. She would give anything to be called mom by Abel. It was what she was hoping for.

"He's getting stronger each day. It's amazing how much progress he's had. He should be out of here very soon." Tara could see the love and happiness in her friends' eyes. She wanted the best for her and she knew that Jax and this little boy were it. "Gi, I have to get going. Thanks again for the food. I'll see you later." Gianna nodded and hugged her friend before returning her gaze to the little man. She sat down on the available chair next to where he lay. She pulled out a small children's book from her purse and began reading it to him.

* * *

"So Abel should be out of the hospital in a few weeks, I'm told." Wendy smiled and nodded at Gianna.

"Yea I heard. Thank god. I would love to hold my son for once." Gianna gave her a small smile. She couldn't hide her nervousness at the thought of Wendy with Abel. While she was his mother and was doing fairly well with her detox, Gianna was still very cautious about Wendy.

"Yea. I think that's what we are all waiting for. That kid is going to be so spoiled." She giggled and Wendy nodded. "Hey I just wanted to tell you that I know you are assigned to go to a rehab center when you get out of here, but I wanted to give you this." She pulled out a card from her wallet and handed it to Wendy. "Come by my studio a few times a week. If you want, that is. I've helped a lot of people that have gone to rehab and have had drug issues. I would like to further help you after you leave here." Wendy smiled, thankfully.

"I will definitely check it out. Thanks."

"I gotta get running, I have a class. I'll see you soon. Have a good afternoon." Gianna smiled and walked out of the room.

* * *

"You guys are doing so well. I am so happy for all of you. I will tell you that continuing on, this class will be getting difficult. I want all of you to go home practice as much as you can. I'll be seeing you guys next week." Gianna let her class leave after they cleaned up their areas. She took a few minutes before hitting the showers to clean up around the studio. It never was dirty but her OCD was kicking in by how untidy everything was.

"Hey have you been to Teller-Morrow today?" Lana asked her as she walked in. Gianna nodded.

"Yea this morning. Why? Is something wrong?" he stopped cleaning.

"There's cops swarming the entire area. It looks like a crime scene or something. If you wanna check it out, I can clean up here before the last class." Gianna nodded.

"Yea thanks. Let me shower really quick and I'll go."

After her shower, Gianna put on some sweats and a tank top and left the studio. She got to Teller-Morrow in five minutes and what Lana said was true. There were cops and ATF everywhere. She pulled out her cell and tried calling Jax and Opie but neither answered. She sighed hoping that none of them got caught with something and were taken to jail.

"Hey miss this is a closed area right now. You can't be here." A police officer kindly told her.

"Sorry, I was hoping to get my car fixed." This guy seemed new in Charming PD because he didn't seem to know who she was. But she kind of liked it that way. No questions were asked. She smiled at the officer and drove carefully back to her house. She got inside locking up all the doors, she tried Jax's phone again and she still got nothing. She was incredibly worried for all of them.

The only thing she could do now is relax and wait until someone calls and lets her know what is going on. Some cleaning around the house wouldn't be so bad either.

Two hours later, the house was clean smelling like fresh roses and every room was dusted and tidy. She laid down on the couch, relaxing with a nice cold lemonade. She turned on the TV and sighed willing her body to sleep for a few hours.

* * *

The next morning, Gianna was in a tank top and some shorts sipping on some coffee. No phone call from Jax. No phone call from anybody. She was surprised she could even sleep at all last night. She was about to call Gemma when she heard the doorbell ring. She placed the mug down and walked over to answer the door. She sighed in relief.

"You guys scared me are you okay?" She wrapped her arms around him, hugging him close.

Jax's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he pulled her away look into her eyes. "Yeah, why?"

"I was going past the clubhouse yesterday, I saw all these cops." Why wouldn't she worried?

Jax rolled his eyes. "Yea, ATF agents are harassing us all. Looking into shit they think exist. They trashed the clubhouse but they didn't find anything." Gianna nodded.

"Yea I didn't see any of you guys there, I thought they took you guys in or something. I didn't see Gemma there either."

Jax chuckled. "Yea well, Ma's got a problem of her own. She's got taken in yesterday for hitting some girl across the face with a skateboard." Gianna's eyes widened

"Seriously? Gemma should know better." she rolled her eyes. "So, the ATF agent? Was it the same guy from the fundraiser?" Jax shook his head. "No it was a woman an Agent Stahl I think her name was. You haven't seen that creep right?" she shook her head.

"No…was just wondering." She tried to smile but he could tell it was forced. She didn't want to tell him that he was over at the hospital in Abel's room or how he's still harassing Tara. If only Tara would let her tell him. He could see she was having an internal battle and he wanted to ease her mind a little.

"Come on, let's go for a ride." He grabbed her hand and pulled her to his bike.

Gianna took Jax's helmet and placed it on her head before straddling his bike behind him; she wrapped her arms around his waist and placed herself closer to him. "Have I told you how much I love riding on the back of your Dyna?" she giggles as Jax leans back and places a subtle kiss on her lips, making her want more.

"You just love holding me close to you." He winked and started up his bike.

"Well that too." They drove in silence around the town just taking in the scenery and happy to be in each others company.

Five minutes later he pulled up to a small, little ice cream shop in town. She got off his bike, placing the helmet on one of the handlebars. "Ice cream for breakfast?" she laughed and he winked at her.

"Just like when we were kids." He grabbed her hand and pulled her inside. There weren't many people inside, which was good because it gave them time to talk without having people eavesdropping.

"So ATF seems to think that you guys are doing some illegal gun transferring shit?" Gianna asked as she took a spoonful of her vanilla ice cream topped with chocolate and caramel.

"Yea they seem to think that, but I got it handled." He winked at her.

"You always seem to." She smiled. "Can I be honest with you?" he nodded and looked into her eyes. "How do you feel about me knowing about all the club stuff? Does it bother you that I want to know so much?"

Jax honestly was not expecting that question. She waited for an answer as she continued to eat. "I would rather you not know about some shit that goes on. It could be dangerous for you. With ATF on our asses now, who's to say they take you in for questioning or worse someone can use you as leverage to us. I can't risk that happening." Jax grabbed her hand and rubbed smooth circles on the top of it with his thumb. He was right. Word gets out that she knows things about the club; it could end up being a disaster for them. Not to mention that Jax and her were just dating right now. She wasn't his Old Lady. He has no obligation to really tell her anything.

"Ok so how about this, I won't push you to tell me anything about the club anymore. It's your decision whether you wanna tell me or not. And I will respect that. I get it why you're so careful in telling me some things and I shouldn't push you." Jax smiled at the beautiful woman across from him. She was perfect for him.

"Alright. Deal." He finished up his ice cream cone and threw it in the garbage.

"But if it's something life threatening, you have to let me know." She pointed at him with a warning look.

He put his hands up and smiled innocently. "Yes mother." She nudged him and grabbed his hand, walking back to the bike.

"So is this considered like our first date or something?" Gianna smiled getting on his bike and holding him tight. Jax chuckled revving up the bike.

"The first of many babe."

* * *

**Hello Loves! Hope you guys enjoyed this new Update! It wasn't my favorite but it still is pretty good. **

**MY NEXT UPDATE THOUGH, I CANNOT WAIT UNTIL YOU GUYS READ! CAN YOU GUESS WHY? YAY I'M SO EXCITED FOR IT!**

**Please review. Let me know what you thought and i might have an update for you on friday! **

**Have a good day loves!**

**Whitttyyy76**


	15. Chapter 15 Old Bones

**Disclaimer:** Do not Own Sons of Anarchy. Just Gianna and Nick!

Thank you for the reviews everyone! This is by far my favorite, favorite chapter I've done so far! Omg I can't wait until you read it!

Please review. I want to know everything that you guys thought!

**This chapter has a little...warning...:) Enjoy!**

Chapter 15 Old Bones

During their trip back to her house, he noticed how she was getting fidgety and looking behind her every now and then. She must have noticed the Saturn that has been following them since they left her house that morning was still tailing them. The same Saturn that followed her home the day of the fundraiser. He tried to distract her by showing her different things around the town and making her laugh by telling her something that happened to Juice. That boy is always getting put in sticky situations. He knew that agent was at the clubhouse and was the one who trashed his place. He just wanted to know why this guy has it so bad for him. Pulling up in front of Gianna's house, they both slowly climbed off of the bike. She smiled taking off the helmet and handing it to him as he placed it on the handlebars.

"Well I must say you are the first boy that has taken me to eat ice cream for breakfast…you're a keeper Jax Teller."

"Well I aim to please." He smiled and caressed the side of her face before leaning his forehead against hers.

"Can you stay for a little bit?" she did happen to notice the Saturn that has been following them and she didn't so safe alone in her house right now." Jax sighed and leaned back to get a good look at her.

"Alright what's going on?" she tried to act confused. "You've been tense and worried since we left the ice cream place. That have anything to do with that car that's been following us?" Her eyes fell on it and she couldn't clearly see the person behind the wheel, but she knew it was Tara's ex. Her eyes gave off how she was feeling and Jax noticed. "Gianna, this guy can't be creeping you out just because he stopped at the studio and tried to get you to talk about the SAMCRO. What aren't you telling me?" he asked her.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the house before locking the door. "Gigi, tell me what the hell is going on."

She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. Sorry Tara. "Alright, That ATF agent that's been looking into you guys? He's here for Tara."

"What are you talking about?"

"Before we even knew he was here in Charming, she told me about an Ex she had in Chicago. It got violent, she tried to end it and he started stalking her. There were possible signs that he might be in town and she told me about them. Then he came into the studio and told me was an ATF and he mentioned Tara. And now he knows that I'm friends with Tara and I don't know maybe he knows about your history with her and that's why he's stalking you too. But-" she stopped when she noticed the rage replaced his concerned eyes. She has seen this look, many times. This was why she was scared to tell him. He turned on his heel and stalked out of the house. As much as she wanted Jax to help out Tara, she knew that he could potentially go to jail if he does anything to a federal agent.

"Jax. No! Jax I didn't tell you this so you could fight him!"

He turned around and pointed toward her front door. "Go back inside Gigi, lock the door."

Turning back toward the compact, he reached for the knife on his belt. As he got closer he recognized the ATF agent who'd been hounding him and he smirked at him as he shoved his knife as deep into the radiator as he could.

The asshole climbed out, taking his sunglasses off as he calmly walked up to the biker. "Vandalism, deadly weapon, that's six months in county asshole."

Jax stepped toe to toe with him, his eyes raging. "Violating a restraining order? You'll be in the cell next to me." Narrowing his eyes, he cocked his head slightly. "They teach you to suck a dick in ATF school?"

Kohn's nostrils flared, then he smirked "Badass biker."

Jackson knew he had the upper hand and he pressed his advantage, laughing in Kohn's face. "You guys gave it your best shot. You got nothing on Samcro and you harassing Tara and my girl? That ends here or next time it won't be a piece of shit car I'm draining fluid from."

Kohn stared down his nose at Jax, "You threatening a federal agent?"

Jax's face was serious. "I'm threatening you. Go away. It's my last warning. If I see you anywhere near here? You'll be gone"

He walked back to Gianna's house, the anger in him was not gone yet. Glancing over his shoulder as he climbed the step to her front door he smirked in victory in seeing the asshole walking back to his car.

He pulled out his set of keys and opened the door calling her name. She looked incredibly worried and he wanted nothing more than to wipe the look off of her face.

She looked him up and down quickly. "Are you out of your mind? I didn't tell you this so you could land yourself in jail. Jackson he's a federal agent." She scowled.

She turned away from him and walked into her bedroom, leaving him to follow her. He watched her patiently as she stood facing away from him for a minute, her arms wrapped around herself.

"Tara didn't want you knowing for this reason also. She doesn't want to bring the club into this and I don't either."

"Gigi, this guy is harassing the both of you, he can't just get away with that." She turns to him.

"Well fine he shouldn't but I don't want you to handle it. You have enough ATF heat on you." She walked closer to him placing her hand on his chest. "Please don't do anything stupid."

"He's not gonna get near either of you guys. I promise." He cupped her face and gently caressed her cheeks. She saw he was sincere in what he said and she knew she could trust him. He would never let anything happen to her. He was her badass biker boyfriend.

"I'm gonna go let Hale know about this. See if he can keep an eye on his new ATF friend." He rolled his eyes. Don't leave the house unless you really need to. And lock your doors. Call me if he tries anything."

She nodded again and walked with him toward the door, watched as he made his way toward his bike.

"I have to go see Tara. I have to let her know you know now." Jax shook his head. "If this guy goes to Tara pissed off that he knows, he could hurt her Jax. I have to protect her by letting her know.

He turned back toward her at her words, looking at her intently. "Fine, you tell her and you come back to the clubhouse with me."

"Jax-"

"Until I find out that he's out of Charming and away from you, I don't want you out of my sight."

"I am more worried about Tara than me Jax." Jax placed a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Yea well I'm not. You're my first choice babe." Gianna grabbed his hand and played around with his sliver rings.

"Just promise me, you're not going to do anything that'll put you in jail or worse? I just got you all to myself, I don't want to let you go." He smiled, loving the concern she had for him in her eyes.

"I'll be fine." He tiled her chin up to kiss her lips. "I'll drive you to the hospital and wait until you're done. Then you'll go to TM with me." Gianna knew she could not change her mind about this. So she wouldn't bother trying.

* * *

"Hey Nick, have you seen Tara?" Gianna ran up to the doctor at the counter. He nodded pulling her into an empty room so they can talk.

"She told me what's been going on. What the hell?" Gianna placed a hand on her forehead.

"I know. She told me and I promised her I wouldn't tell anyone but Jax and I were together today and he was following us. I had to tell Jax and he had some words to say to him and now I came here to tell Tara and warn her."

"You told Jax?" Tara came into the room at the end of the sentence. Gianna sighed and nodded.

"Tara, he saw Kohn's following us today. He knows I've been lying to him; I had to tell him. I just came here because I had to let you know." Tara couldn't be mad at Gianna. She had kept her secret for this long and she knew she wouldn't go back on her word unless it was necessary.

"What did Jax say to him?" Tara walked closer to Nick and he placed an arm around her waist.

"Threatened him to leave you alone. And if he didn't? Well you know…He also mentioned it to Hale and I think he's working on trying to get him out of Charming. He might be in to talk to you soon." she shrugged. "He's only looking out for you Tara. And well me, but I told him I was more worried about you. Kohn's is _your_ ex. I don't want anything to happen to you and while I was a little scared of Jax knowing because of what he is capable of but…this might be the only way to end this shit." Tara nodded knowing she was right.

"And you." She pointed at Nick. "Watch after her." she warned him. Nick smiled and kissed Tara's forehead.

"With my life."

"Alright I have to go. Please be careful you two." She smiled at the couple and walked out of the hospital to her waiting boyfriend.

"She good?" he asked her as she straddled his bike.

"Yea, she's got Nick with her so she feels safer. I'm just happy she won't be alone." Jax nodded and started up of the bike, driving over to Teller-Morrow.

* * *

"Half-sack training to be one of the fighters?" Gianna couldn't help but laugh at the thought. Not that she thought he couldn't do it, but Half-Sack wasn't exactly, how can she put it…fighter material.

"Yea, I guess. We're trying him out, see if he's as good as he says he is." He shrugs and places her places her helmet on the bike seat.

"He seems to be doing well. But that's probably because he's fighting Lowell." She laughed and walked next to him towards the guys.

"How's Sugar-Rey one nut doing?" Jax nodded to Kip, who was now practicing on a punching bag.

"Ah, he's wicked fast. Great right-hook too." Jax took a seat next to Clay and naturally grabbed Gianna around the waist and sat her down on his lap. That didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the gang.

"Hey how much money do they make off these fights?" Clay asked trying to keep the conversation away from the love birds.

"I know a couple of guys that made six figures each last year." Tig said taking off his sunglasses, which Gianna took and placed them on herself. The sun was killing her eyes today.

"Really?" Clay said surprised.

"The prospect can knock out any of those lightweights, any day of the week." Chibs said with confidence.

"Absolutely." Agreed Tig.

"What'd we pulled for McKeavy?" Clay asked Bobby.

"120." They all looked over at Kip with his girl. "You ain't thinking about betting on the prospect?" Tig came up with an idea.

"You know, if Half-sack takes his first five guys and looks strong going into the finish- we control how it ends- could be a huge payday."

"Wait so you want Half-sack to lose? And you guys are gonna bet against him? Don't you think that's gonna hurt him? I mean he's so confident he's gonna win and then you just tell him to lose it all?"

"This ain't about his feelings sweetie pie." Tig took back his glasses and she frowned. "We need that money." Gianna sighed and shrugged.

"What do you think?" Clay asked Jax who shrugged and ran his hands up and down Gigi's thighs.

"I don't know. But I do know we're not gonna be able to raise 80 grand in the next four days, so it might be our only shot." They all nodded and agreed it was the best idea.

"Poor Kip." She whispered.

"Alright let's cut the bullshit are you two screwing around or not?" Tig said what everyone else was thinking. Jax smiled secretively and Gianna tried to hide her blush but it wasn't working.

"Who's the hot brunette Half-sack's with?" she nodded to the couple, avoiding the question. Gianna noticed the nasty bruise on her nose that was healing slowly. "She wouldn't happen to be the same girl Gemma hit across the face with a skateboard right?" she smiled over at Clay and he just shook his head.

"The same one." Tig said and glared at her for avoiding his question. "Now are you gonna answer me?" Gianna patted his shoulder and stood from Jax's lap.

"He can answer." She winked at her boyfriend and walked over to the prospect and his girl.

As soon as she started talking to the couple, all eyes fell on Jax. He took a hit from his cigarette. "We're just trying it out."

"Jackie-boy. There is no trying it out with you and that girl. We all know that." Chibs smiled. If they were indeed together, he can honestly say, he has been waiting for this moment for a while.

"Better me than the doctor right?" he smirked but it quickly faded when the boys disagreed.

"No that doctor wasn't so bad. They made such a cute couple." Tig gushed like a gossipy teenager.

"Screw all you guys." Jax rolled his eyes as the guys laughed and picked jokes on him.

"But let me put this out there. Jackie-boy. I love you but you hurt her I'll kill you." Chib's said all joking aside. Jax smiled and nodded.

"Gianna is like a daughter to all of us Jax, and we know that you have always been what's best for her…but we also know you can't keep your dick in your pants for shit." Bobby told him.

"Hey. What's the big deal? She your Old Lady? Then who gives a fuck. Rules of the road." Tig said to him.

"Yea until that rule follows you home." Jax chuckled looking at Clay who flicked them off.

"Jax all we're saying is, we knew this day was gonna come. And we both love you guys and we don't wanna see either of you get hurt. So don't screw this up." Clay added.

Jax smiled. "You ain't gotta worry about nothing boys."

* * *

"Hey Kip. You looked good up there. Guys seem to think you can be a real money-maker." Kip's girl stood up from her seat and stepped toe-to-toe with Gianna. They were both short girls but Gianna was a few inches taller.

"In case you haven't noticed honey he's taken." She said defensively. Gianna smiled.

"Yea so am I. I'm family, I just came to say hi. We haven't been introduced. Gianna." She nodded.

"Cherry." The girl back away after Gianna explained. "You an Old Lady?"

"Not exactly. My father was part of the MC." She smiled. "I'm kind of glad Kip's got a girl. Need more of them around that I can have decent conversation with." She smiled and Cherry laughed.

"Yea I know what you mean. Sorry for getting so defensive, I'm just protective of what's mine." She looked over at Half-sack who was conversing with Bobby.

"Well, when we're with someone in this life, you gotta show these crow-eaters and hang arounds who's ours" she winked down at the brunette. Cherry agreed.

"SO which one is yours?" Gianna was about to respond when the blonde biker came up next to the girls.

"Hey, I gotta step out for a few." Gianna noticed him acting weird.

"Everything okay?" she asked.

"Yea. Unser got something for us to look at so we're gonna head up there. Will you please stay here until I come back?" he asked he softly when he saw she was about to protest.

"Am I gonna have to be babysat all day?" she groaned.

"Until I know you're safe." He kissed her forehead and squeexed her side before walking over to his bike and driving away behind Clay.

"The hot V.P?" Cherry laughed when Gianna faces reddened. "Were you with him when he went to Nevada?" Cherry knew the rules on the road. She knew an Old Lady didn't mean shit when these boys were on a run, but she couldn't help thinking that Gianna was not gonna be a typical Old Lady.

The taller brunette shook her head. "No. This happened about two or three days ago why?" she asked curiously.

"Uh, nothing just wondering is all." She said dismissing the conversation. Gianna knew better though.

"I appreciate you trying to look out for me but whatever he did before he got with me is in the past. I'm in no mood to pick fights with meaningless sweet butts." She shrugged.

Cherry shook her head. "Well you're gonna have to keep that mentality if you're dating one of these guys. I've been around plenty MC's to know how they operate." Gianna knew the life these women lived. They are hangarounds, crow eaters, sweet butts. She knew the rules of a run but Jax was with her now, he wouldn't ruin all that. She had nothing to worry about right?

* * *

"Back in '92, the Mexicans tried to expand their Oakland dope base, set up a charter in Lodi. We couldn't let that happen. A bloody two years, Bodies dropped." Clay explained the story of the old bones Charming P.D. found.

"Yea I remember." Jax nodded. "That was right around the time my old man died."

Clay nodded. "No- we gotta stop the P.D. from those bodies, man. I mean they flag the Mayan and we're their next stop." Tig explained to them.

"Well we can pull teeth to stop the I.D., but they can still DNA test." Jax informed him.

"Forensic test on three bodies? That would blow half on Unser yearly budget." Bobby chuckled.

"Yea but if Hale thought it would hurt us, He'd get his new Fed buddies to float the cost." Hale would do anything to take down SAMCRO and they all knew that. They were specifically worried of what was buried with those bodies. They had to get access to those bodies and stop this investigation. By any means necessary.

* * *

"Hey. Did you guys find out what Unser wanted?" Gianna walked up to Jax after he got off the phone.

"Yea, they found some old bones, Unser thought we should know about it." She furrowed her eyebrows.

"Why would you guys care about some old bones?" Jax gave her a look. "Oh…did you guys do that?" she asked him.

"Those bones are very old, Mayans…but if forensics runs some tests and they find out who those bodies are, it may or may not be lead back to SAMCRO."

"Yikes…and I'm guessing that's where you guys are going now? To stop that from happening?" Jax nodded slowly. "You don't have to say anything else." She laughs nervously. "Um, what about with Hale? What did he say about Tara?" she changed the subject.

"Yea, he said he would look into it and then go find out some more things with Tara. It's gonna be okay babe. He's not gonna be here for much longer." She nodded and smiled thankfully. At least this nightmare will be gone soon.

"How did the boys take our news?" she smiled and asked. Jax chuckled and wrapped an around her shoulders.

"Good. Their happy as expected. Even made bets to see when we were finally gonna get together. They also threatened me if I hurt you. You know…typical shit." Gianna giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Well I won't have to worry about that right?" her emerald eyes looked up at with what he could only describe as love…but maybe he was just hallucinating.

"Absolutely not baby." He leaned kissing her briefly as Clay came over. He couldn't help but smile when he saw the two lovebirds.

"Hey! NO kissing while on the job. Come on, you two know better." Clay smirked as the two pulled apart.

"But I don't work here." She said innocently. Clay wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"With as much time as you spend here, you might as well." She smiled and snuggled closer to her uncle.

"Gemma was looking for you baby girl. She's in the office. Why don't you go see what she wants." Clay kissed her forehead and nudged her over to the office. She knew it was just a way to get her to leave so that she wouldn't hear more about the case.

"You know if you want me gone, you can just tell me. You don't have to lie." She playfully glared and Clay chuckled.

"You're too smart for your own good Gianna." She smiled and kissed his cheek before leaning up on her tippy toes to kiss Jax on the lips.

"I'll see you two later. Be careful." She warned them and walked over to the office.

"So what did you find out?" Clay asked his step-son but didn't get a reply seeing as how Jax's eyes were firmly planted on the curvy figure of his new girlfriend. Clay sighed as snapped his fingers in his face to draw him away. "Hey. Hey. Alright I get it. I do." he smacked him on the side of the head. "Now get your head on the game man." Jax chuckled and began telling Cay what Trammel informed him. The bodies were staying local tonight. Which means they would be in the morgue in the lower level of St. Thomas. They needed to get access tonight!

"Hey Gem. I didn't know you gave make-overs for free now a days. When can I get a turn?" Gianna came into the office smiling and Gemma flicked her off.

"Very funny bitch." She winked at her goddaughter as she took a seat. "Clay told me about this morning." She smirked and Gianna shrugged smiling.

"We wanted to keep it a secret, honestly…but-"

"You two cannot keep your hands off each other. You really think no one was going to notice you guys were together. Please you could barely hide your attraction to each other when you weren't dating, what made you guys think you could do it when you were." Gianna laughed and covered her face.

"Oh you're right." She rolled her eyes. "I'll just blame all this stupidity on Jax." Gemma joined in on the laughter.

"Always blame it on the men." They both looked out to their men having a conversation outside by the clubhouse.

"I hope they don't get into too much problems, tonight with these bodies." Gianna sighs. Gemma looked over at her.

"How much does Jax tell you? About the club?" she asked curiously.

"He tells me what he wants to tell me. While I won't lie, I do get curious and I think it would be better if I knew what he getting into so I could help him out if need be…but I think he's still trying to adjust to this." She told her. "I don't want to pressure him to tell me. If he wants to tell fine, and if he doesn't…thent hat's okay too." Gemma didn't believe her.

"Sweetie, you're either in on everything or you're not. There is no middle ground. He needs to tell you everything or nothing. You can't be an Old Lady that half in, half out."

"But I'm not his Old Lady." She reminded her.

Gemma smiled. "Not yet." Gianna leaned back against her chair and looked out at the garage. Did she want to know everything that went on with SAMCRO?

* * *

The sun already set and darkness hit the small town of Charming. Jax and Tig managed to swipe a key card from one of the interns. Tig having a little too much excitement in distracting the female doctors. Jax walked by Abel's room and smiled warmly when he saw his step-father keeping Abel Company. He knocked on the door quietly to let him know he was there. Clay looked up after admiring the little bundle that lay sleeping silently. He grabbed the key card form Jax and told him to stay put while he and Tig went to do the work. The door to the room opened and Dr. Knowles walked in smiling at the two men.

After Clay left the two in the room, Tara tried to keep the awkwardness to minimum. "The nurse said you wanted to see me." Jax nodded.

"Yea, just checking in on you. You okay?" he looked over at her.

"Yea Hale came over to talk to me. Gianna told me you mentioned something to him about it. He assured me Joshua was leaving. Thanks for handling that." She smiled at him.

"You're Welcome. And please don't be mad at Gianna. She was only looking out for you." He defended his girlfriend. She knew she didn't want anyone to know but he was the one who made her tell him.

Tara smiled, shaking her head. "I'm not mad, I'm grateful for her telling you. I think you guys knowing and now Hale helping me out, it helps keep me calm." Tara didn't have a lot of friends in Charming but she was beyond thankful to call Gianna one and possibly her only friend. "She's a good friend and a good person. I'm happy for you guys." She smiled up at her old love. Jax smiled and hugged her as normally as he could.

"Yea she's pretty special." She chuckled. "I'm glad to hear you're okay. And I know you and Nick are a thing now but if you run into any more trouble with that guy, you call me. I'll handle it personally. I promise. This guy seems to be targeting everyone you're close to. Make sure you keep Nick informed and you tell him to watch his back too." Tara and thanked him. She saw kiss Abel's incubator and walk out of the room, in search of Tig and Clay.

* * *

It was getting pretty late in the night and Jax wanted to go home and rest but he needed to check on Gianna more. He stopped in bike in her drive-way and cut off the engine, climbing off his bike and walking to her front door, getting his set of keys. He opened the door and walked inside, noticing all the lights were off. He would've thought she was sleeping if he didn't notice her bedroom light on and TV quietly playing.

He stopped in the doorway and looked inside, seeing that some lady was doing some very uncomfortable looking poses.

**"****_Now go into the half-moon pose. Don't rush to get up. Remember to relax and breathe."_**

Jax turned his gaze away from the TV, to see Gianna with her back towards him. She stood up and took a deep breathe. She was in deep concentration. She had black sports bra on and tight yoga shorts and he smirked as his eyes went straight to her ass. He had never actually seen her in her element before and Jax loved every minute of what he was witnessing.

He watched as she twisted her body to the left then reached up as she slowly bent down. She was all the way bent, her torso touching her legs as her hands grabbed onto her ankles. She stayed like that for a few moments, breathing deeply. Relaxing. He cursed himself the many times she would ask him to join her in a morning yoga exercise and he would refuse. What a dumbass right?

He bit his lip as he tried to keep himself from walking further into the room and showing her a few moves that would surely have her bent, and wrapped around like a pretzel.

**"****_Now stand straight up and separate your legs as far as you can and bend back as far as you can."_**

She stood up and stretched her legs. She slowly bent backwards, her arms holding herself up, her body forming a perfect bridge. Jax had to get these thoughts out of his head. Gianna still had her eyes closed, but she felt as if someone was watching her. She slowly opened her and gasped, momentarily losing her concentration and her arms couldn't hold her up anymore.

"Oof!" Jax cringed and walked over helping her up.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." He realized what an idiot he was now. "I should've told you I was coming over." He grabbed her hand and helped her stand up.

"No it's okay." She laughed nervously as a blush crept its way into her face. She's supposed to be this awesome yogi and she loses her concentration that fast? Pathetic! "How did it go at the hospital?" she asked him after taking a sip of her cold water. She grabbed a towel she had lying on the table next to her and wiped off the sweat from her forehead.

Jax sighed, shaking his head. "Well I found out some interesting shit today. Turns out one of the bodies was Lowell Sr." Gianna sat down on her bed and motioned for Jax to follow.

"I thought he ran away from his family."

"Yea well, that's what Clay told us. He wanted to keep what happened a secret."

"But Lowell was just a mechanic he wasn't part of the MC why would the Mayans-"

"I don't know babe…that's something Clay doesn't want any of us to know." Gianna let out a breath and took another sip of her water. "You going to bed anytime soon?" he leaned back on the comfy bed.

"Yea after I took a shower, I was gonna pop in a movie and lay down. Why?" she walked to her dresser and pulled out some underwear and sleeping wear.

"Thought I would keep you company tonight." He smiled that panty dropping smile at her and she laughed nodding her head.

"Alright. Let me just shower first and then-"she gasped as Jax pulled her onto the bed and climbed on top of her. She giggled as he started placing little tiny kisses around her neck. His beard tickling her sensitive skin as he continued going lower, stopping briefly to kiss in between her beautiful perky breast before kissing her toned tummy. His kisses continued until he got to her yoga shorts, just itching to pull them off her body. Her giggles slowly but surely turned into little whimpers as he came back up and placed more kisses on her neck, quickly finding her weak spots. She closed her eyes and delved into the wonderful sensation of having her man caress and worship her body. She gently grabbed a handful of his shoulder length blonde hair and pulled him up to connect her lips with his. His tongue snaked its way into her mouth and they both moaned as they fought for dominance. She groaned as Jax pulled away from the kiss and leaned up, taking off his grey sweater, leaving him in a white beater that he was quick to throw off as well. He got off the bed and pulled on his belt, unzipping his pants and letting them fall. He stood in front of her in white boxers and nothing else. He smirked proudly as Gianna looked up and down his body in clear fascination. She sat up and let him grab her hand, standing her up. "What are you doing?" Jax chuckled and lifted her up in his arms so her legs wrapped around his waist and placed another kiss on her waiting lips.

"If you really need to ask me that, then you babe, have clearly been out of practice." He walked her to the bathroom, setting her down gently on the counter. He turned around to the shower and turned it on, letting the water warm up a little. He turned back to his girl and he felt himself instantly harden as he groaned at the sight in front of him. She had taken off her sports bra and yoga shorts, leaving her in just a small white lacy thong. She smirked up at him and her leg wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer so he was standing between her long legs. "I'll let you take off the rest." she whispers against his lips. He loved how her perky, perfectly shaped breasts were pushed up against his strong chest and his hands couldn't help themselves. He had to touch her. His hands let go of her waist and slowly grabbed onto her breasts. She moaned as he gently started kneading them, his thumb brushing her hard, pebbled nipples, making them even harder. He leaned further down and took one in his mouth, gently and sensually pulling the pink flesh into his mouth and letting his teeth grab onto it every now and then. She started panting and moaning his name some more as she felt herself about to lose it. This man knew exactly what to do to her. It was like he had her body mapped out. He knew every spot to make her moan and shake with desire. They haven't moved this far into their relationship, wanting to take things slow, but he was making it really hard for her not to just say screw it and let him take her to the moon and back. He hasn't even touched her where she needed him to and she was already about fall over the edge.

He could hear her moans come out desperately now and he knew she didn't have long. She was so sensitive. Everyplace he touched sent shivers down her spine. He couldn't wait until he could finally have her shaking underneath him.

He let her nipple go with a sweet pop as he leaned back up to connect their lips. She had her arms wrapped around his neck, holding him close to her warm, hot body. He kept their lips attached as his hands grabbed onto the lacy material that was hiding her from him. She was about to lift herself up so he can slide them off, but he simply pulled until they ripped off her body. She giggled into their kiss, not even mad that her favorite pair of Victoria's Secret panties were ripped and thrown on the floor along with her workout gear. He would buy her more, she was sure of that. He pulled away to take off his last article of clothing and he let his eyes slowly run down her body. She was perfect in his eyes. Who cares what other had to say.

Every curve, every piece of flesh on this woman's body will be worshiped by him every single night. He would make sure she would never feel abandoned by him.

Gianna seemed to feel the same way as well. His body was perfectly proportioned. Nothing seemed too big or too small. She loved the fact that this man was hers now and nothing was going to take him away from her.

"So are we just going to stare at each other or are we actually gonna get in the shower." she asked casually as she gently grabbed onto his hardening member and he groaned leaning his head back.

His eyes looked up into hers and she was taken aback by how serious he was. "You were made for me, Gi. You're perfect." he whispered and she smiled warmly as he picked her up in his arms and showing her just how perfectly their bodies were made for each other.

As the shower ran, and their moans and the sultry sound of their love making filled the bathroom of her bedroom, neither of them heard the intruder come into the house, snap pictures of them in their private moment, and have a private moment to himself in her bedroom as he listened in on their climax.

* * *

**Kohn's is such a freaky creeper...but on a brighter note Jax and Gianna finally did it! Yay. Werent you guys waiting for this?!**

**Now I have to tell you, I am not much a smutty writer. I can do it, but I'm not that great at it...if you guys want more of a smutty chapter let me know and i will edit it in!**

**I am so happy about this chapter, i hope i get alot of reviews on it! Please review! **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Whitttyyy76**


	16. Chapter 16 Old Bones Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I dont own Sons of Anarchy. Just Gianna and Nick for now.

**New chapter! So happy you guys liked the last chapter. I was really happy with how it turned out. **

**Thanks for the reviews and i will be sure to keep updating as much as I can. **

**With you guys by my side i know i'll be able to do it! Enjoy! Dont forget to REVIEW!  
**

Chapter 16 Old Bones Part 2

The sun had lit the morning sky and was shining into Gianna's bedroom window. The delicious ache in her body had her smiling as she woke up from her calm slumber. Last night had been everything she imagined it to be.

Jax was so gentle when he needed to be and then at times he would grab her and have her screaming at the top of her lungs for him. She loved that feeling she got in her lower belly at the thought of what they did last night. She wasn't a virgin and Jax was the second guy she has slept with. But last night he had taught her things she never would have imagined. She never felt this way with her last boyfriend that she slept with. Being with Jax was like being a virgin again, only better! She couldn't wait to be writhing in ecstasy in his arms again.

She smiled turning around to look into Jax's sleeping form but was met with her bed sheets. She sat back up and looked around the room for him but didn't find him or his clothes anywhere. Her heart started beating uncontrollably as her eyes started to tear up. Did he get what he wanted and leave her? No, he wanted to be with her. He said so himself. She wasn't some sweetbutt that he could just up and leave like that.

She grabbed his gray sweater placed it over her naked body and was about to storm out of the room when the blonde biker came strolling in with a tray of breakfast. His smile faltered when he saw her awake. "No. I wanted to surprise you." He pouted playfully and set the tray of food down on the unmade bed. She sighed in relief as she saw him come in the room and he smiled walking over to her. He caressed her cheek as he leaned down and kissed her plump lips. "You look so good in my clothes." he chuckled and she smiled. How can she think he would just leave her like that?

"You made breakfast for me?" She was the luckiest girl in the world.

"Yea well I figured since I tired you out last night." he winked smiling and sat down next to her as she grabbed the glass of orange juice and took a sip. "I wanted to wake you up but you kind of ruined that…Thanks." she nudged him and he chuckled.

"I thought you left…" she whispered as she took a bite of her bacon. Jax sighed and took a bite of the scrambled eggs.

"Now why on earth would you think that beautiful?" she shrugged playing around with her food. "Babe, leaving was the furthest thing from my mind this morning. I woke up in the greatest mood and I haven't felt that in a while." He pulled a piece of her hair behind her ear. "You gotta trust me if you want this to work." He wasn't mad at her. He understood why she thought that. She nodded and finished her breakfast.

"I'm sorry. I just panicked for a minute." she wiped some egg from the corner of his lips and leaned over to kiss him gently. "I do trust you and I do want this to work." she looked into his blue eyes. "No more doubting you, I promise." He smiled and picked up the tray placing it on the bedside table. She grabbed his hand pulling him next to her on the bed as he sat with back against the headboard and she settled in between his legs, wrapped in his arms. "You have any plans today?" she closed her eyes as his lips caressed her bare shoulder that was peeking out from his big sweater.

"I got some shit I have to deal with at T.M. after that I'm all yours."

"Are you going to the fight tonight? To support Half-Sack?" she played around with the silver rings on his fingers.

"Maybe, unless we get entertained with some other things." he chuckled kissing her hair and she snuggled closer to his body.

"Yea that might just happen a lot now." she giggles. They were both enjoying the soothing moment in each other's arms, until her phone began to ring. She groaned quietly and moved out of his warm arms to the end of the bed to retrieve her cell phone. Jax was tempted to smack her cute little ass as it peeked out from underneath his sweater when she bent down. She got off the phone and sighed, walking to her closet to pull out some clothes for the day.

"Who was it?" He got up fixing the bed for her.

"Your mother. Wanted to see if I could go with her to your house to help get Abel's room ready." After she got her clothes and her towel and placed it on the bed. "So I'm gonna take a shower, then I'll go spend some time with your mom, you do whatever you gotta do this morning and you meet me tonight for the fight?" Jax smiled and nodded leaning down to kiss her passionately on the lips. He couldn't get enough of her lips.

"I'll see you tonight." He pulled on his wife beater and grabbed his keys. "Have fun with my mom." he winked at her and walked to the door.

"Oh wait, don't you want this back?" As he turned around he got his sweater thrown at his head. He pulled it away from his head and he smirked as he saw her curvy naked body strut into the bathroom and she winked as she shut the door.

He growled at himself. "Tease!" He heard her laughing to herself behind the door. He shook his head smiling to himself. This girl was made for him.

* * *

After her shower and getting ready, Gianna met Gemma at Jax's house. She didn't have a key to his house so she had to wait outside.

"Hey. Thanks for coming over. I got some new stuff for the room and I knew I couldn't do it alone." Gemma pulled out her key and opened the door. Gianna shut it behind her.

"Yea no problem, I wasn't doing anything today really so, I'm happy to help especially if it's for Abel." Gianna grabbed the basket of items from Gemma and placed it on the kitchen table. She heard Gemma call her name as she gasped. Gianna hurried over to Abel's room and she gasped as well.

The whole room was entirely trashed, not to mention the horrible smell of urine that was coming from the carpet.

"Gemma who-"she looked at the far wall and walked towards it. There was a collage of pictures. Some from when Jax was a little kid, with his little brother at the beach, only that their faces were scratched off. A couple were with him, Opie, and herself. Most of them were of Tara and him from the years they were together. There were words written on them that she couldn't exactly point out what they were. There was a couple in particular that had her heart skipping. There was one of Jax with a blonde straddling him and it had a date on it. The week he went to Nevada. Right next to it was three pictures of her and Jax. There was an old picture of them on his father's bike when they were just little kids. She knew Jax had it in his room at the clubhouse. The last two had a few tears running down her face. They were of her and Jax, in her bathroom last night. Her back was against the wall and she had her legs wrapped around him as their faces were pulled in ecstasy. Her hand covered her mouth as tried to contain her sobs. She knew exactly who did this…and he was in her house last night. This was not okay. She didn't even notice Gemma walk out of the room to call Jax. Thank god he was close enough to his house that they didn't have to wait much.

Walking inside his son's room, the room his baby boy didn't even get to enjoy yet, he felt his rage build up even more when he noticed the state of it. He wished his mother was only exaggerating but no. This was big and he knew exactly who did this. This guy did not know who he was messing with.

"Who did this?" His mother asked him as she stayed by the doorway.

"ATF." he hissed as he looked at the wall with the collage of pictures. He looked at the last two of him and Gianna last night and his blood boiled. He ripped them off the wall. What kind of guy is this that he hangs pictures like this in his son's room for his mother or anyone else to see?

"Why?" Gemma asked him. He shook his head.

He ripped the pictures up and threw them. Gemma stared at her sons for answers. "This guy is dead. He's not going to get away with this."

"Will you tell me what is going on Jax?" Jax turned and walked out of the room.

"Later."

"Hey!" he turned back to his mother. She pointed to the back yard. "Check on her. She's a little freak out." Gemma was concerned for her goddaughter. She didn't miss the private pictures of them together and she didn't blame her for running out of the room, embarrassed.

Jax walked in his backyard and saw Gianna sitting on the picnic table, her back facing him. He sighed and walked closer to her. He could hear her sniffing as she wiped her tears. "Babe." she shook her head but didn't turn to him. "I'm gonna finish this Gigi. He's not gonna get away with this." He walked around and stood in front of her, placing his hands on her either side of her. He hated seeing her so upset. This made him want to kill this guy even more. He hurt his Gianna. He was done. He wiped away a tear that fell from her emerald eyes and she closed them. "Baby, please don't cry anymore.

"He was in my house yesterday Jax! How do you want me to react? I don't even feel safe there anymore. Imagine if you weren't there last night, he probably would've-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence." he cut her off, gently grabbing her face. "Don't even think like that. I was there last night, he couldn't do anything to you and he never will." He promised her. He leaned his forehead against hers and sighed closing her eyes again.

"What kind of sick person does this Jax?" he pulled away from her and grabbed her hand, pulling her up to walk them both into the house.

"I want you to stay with Ma today. Until I get back, alright." she nodded silently and closed her eyes when he leaned down to place a kiss on her lips. "Watch her." he says to his mother who nods and wraps an arm around the young girl's shoulders as they watch him get on his bike and leave.

Jax called Hale to tell him Kohn was still around and Hale had let it slip that he was at Floyd's. He didn't think of anything of consequences that would come with him fighting a federal agent in front of a cop. He didn't care. He pulled up in front of the barber shop and he was seeing red.

Opening the door to the shop, he strode over to where Kohn reclined in the chair, his face covered with shaving cream, casually relaxing as if he didn't have a care in the world. Floyd backed away, seeing the young man on a mission. He had no idea what happened between these two men but he knew how this was going to end and he didn't want to end in the fire.

Kohn, who was having a conversation with Floyd, let his thoughts go long enough to open his eyes and see Jax glaring down at him and he jumped out of the chair, knowing he was too late to get away from the wrath that was in this young man.

Quick as can be, Jax grabbed him by the shirt, shoving him against the mirror before he could do anything else. Putting his mouth next to his ear, he hissed as deadly as he could. "You wanna go to war with me you sick piece of shit?"

Kohn struggled to get away, but it was too late and Jax threw him with all of his might out the window. Shards of glass fell all around him as his body landed on the sidewalk, outside, cutting his face and hands as they landed on him. Closing his eyes and groaning from the pain, he had no time to get up before Jax was on him, landing punch after punch to his face.

A searing pain stopped Jax as he pushed back with a scream, looking down to see that the asshole grabbed a pair of barber sheers and it in his thigh.

If Hale hadn't shown up when he did, he would have killed Kohn right there in front of everyone. Beat him to death with his own bare hands. But Jax was yanked off of a bloody Kohns by Hale. He practicaly threw him into the back of his squad car to separate the two men before someone ended up dead. Most likely Kohns.

A medic patched up his leg at the station and when he was cleared they put him in an interview room as he waited to be released. As he waited, he couldn't help but let his mind wonder around all this shit that has gone on since Kohns came into Charming. His son's room being destroyed, a room that hasn't even been seen by his son yet. Because an asshole freak thinks that the woman that left him came back to Charming for him? Or how his girlfriend was terrified to even step foot in her own house anymore? Not to mention completely embarrassed at the fact that someone had seen them and violated their privacy. Jax's blood boiled. This was getting personal and the hate he felt for Josh Kohn was so intense. No one tried to hurt Jax loved ones and get away with it. No one!

The door to the interview room open and Jax looked up to see Agent Stahl walk in, followed by a very annoyed Unser. They sat down at the table with Jax and began retelling what went on at the Barbershop.

"Barber says you came in for a haircut. Agent Kohn attacks you with a pair of scissors so you pushed him through a plate-glass window. Self defense."

Jax looked over at her and nodded. "That's what Floyd saw I guess that's what happened."

Stahl let out a chuckle as she looked on amused. "That's fantastic. Tell me, are they all just afraid of you or convinced that you're a necessary evil?"

Jax didn't care what this bitch thought.

"You charging me?"

Unser let out an annoyed sigh. "No charges."

Jax got up to leave, as Stahl interrupted his progress. "Why does Kohn have a hard-on for you?"

Dropping down in his seat he looked at her curiously. He scoffed. "You know why."

She smiled at Jax. "You're right I do. Tara Knowles. The Charming ingénue. High school sweethearts, right?"

Jax's voice grew soft. "Yeah."

"She fears for her life, so she comes back home to the only man she knows loves her enough to protect her. Or at least thought he did." she chuckles. "I see you're getting cozy with that Yoga Instructor." he nods. "Gotta say I don't blame you, she seems very…limber." he glares at her. "I also know that he has been harassing her as well. Don't really know why yet-"

"He's trying to get to Tara by going for everyone she loves. He knows their friends so he's harassing Gianna. He was in her house last night." she nods.

"What was he doing there?" she tilts her head.

"That's none of your goddamn business." He growls.

"Well then this changes everything." she smiles. "So are you doing this for Tara or for Gianna? Her tone grew quiet as her cold eyes gazed into his. "This is beautiful. Really it is. Fighting for the love of two women and you don't even realize it." Jax chuckled at how wrong she was.

He kept his face composed. "You done?"

Unser answered for her as he noticed Jax getting annoyed. "Yeah, she's done."

Pushing himself up on his feet, Jax limped through the police station, focused to get out of their and find Gianna.

He sat on his bike and waited, as Kohn's came out handcuffed with a deputy behind him. He put him in the back of a squad car, his eyes glaring at Jax as they all drove toward the airport.

Jax kept close, parking next to the squad car to glare in at Kohn. Satisfied that he was not needed, he turned around and headed back towards town

The sun had set when he finally got to his house. There was no way he was going to the boxing match right now. He just wanted to get home and lay down with Gianna in his arms. He wanted to make her feel safe. Pulling into the driveway he couldn't say he was surprised to see his mother's car still there. He knew she wouldn't leave her grandson's room a mess. Gemma watched him limp into the room and took a drag off of her joint. "Why aren't you at the fight?"

Jax leaned down to kiss he cheek and take the joint from her. "I've had my share for the day."

"Yeah, your leg okay?" she asked as he leaned against the crib, giving his leg some time to relax.

"Yeah." he looked around at his son's room. "Where's Gianna?" he asked taking another drag of the joint.

"She called the doctor, told her what happened. Happened to know where she could be?" she searched his face. Gianna might trust Tara, but she never did and still doesn't.

Annoyance crossed his face "I don't know."

Gemma rolled her eyes. "I hope you don't plan to go anywhere with that. You have a good girl with you right now. Don't let some past romance jeopardize your right to happiness." he shook his head.

"Where you going with this?"

"I think she still has ties in you." she told him firmly.

"You know what? I don't give a shit what you think. What I do, what Tara does, what Gianna and I do, it's not your business."

Gemma glared at her son. "Oh, cleaning up piss and broken cribs, that's my business?"

Jax took a step toward her with anger "No one asked you to take this on. This house, this kid. It's not your burden. It's mine. I have no desire to get back together with Tara. Yes, I loved her, once. That's not right now."

"Do you love Gianna right now? Because love doesn't just go away Jackson. You better put a label on your relationship, before Gianna even begins to have a doubt in her mind that you and Tara might love each other again." Jax shook his head walking out the room, slamming the front door behind him just as Gemma sighed putting her head in her hand.

"Shit."

* * *

"I got a call from Jax, he should be here soon. You guys should go." Gianna placed her cellphone down on the table and wrapped her arms around herself. Jax's black sweater that still smelled like him didn't do the trick to keep her safe as she thought. Hale had called her as soon as the incident at Floyd's happened and explained to them what went on. He also told them that Kohn's was half-way back to Chicago by now. Gianna filled Tara in on what they found in the wreck that was Abel's room. She could see the upset look in her face and the silent tears that came down. Tara shook her head as Nick sat next to her on the couch with his arm around her. Tara's house was flipped wrecked and flipped upside down as well. She knew it had to be Kohn's. Who else would it be? She hated that her friend was paying for her mistake.

"Gianna we aren't leaving you alone. You barely look like you could make it two seconds alone in this house." Nick looked over at her sympathetically.

Gianna was about to respond when she heard the rumble of a bike outside. She opened the door and ran outside, into her boyfriend's arms.

"Are you okay?"

Concern was etched all over her face and his heart ached to see her in pain. She looked so beautiful in the moonlight. She looked so strong and in control but he knew it was a façade. She didn't have to hide from him. He looked back at the house to see Tara and Nick come out hand in hand.

"You guys okay?" Gianna explained the state of Tara's house and he was glad to see that she was not hurt.

Tara smiled and nodded. "Yea, coward came by the house when both of us were at work." she shrugged. "At least we didn't get stabbed with scissors." Nick tried to make light of the situation.

"Kohn's gone. I watched him leave town." he informed them and Gianna snuggled closer to his body at the mention of that man.

Tara nodded and moved forward placing a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you." she whispered. "You didn't have to do any of this. I really didn't want to involve any of you guys into this. I didn't even know he would follow me here." she whimpered.

"He got personal Tara. He came after me, my son, and Gianna. I wasn't gonna let that go. You guys are safe now." he told them.

"Well thank you for keeping these girls safe. I think you can handle taking care of this one now." He nods over at Gianna and Jax smiles. As Tara hugs Gianna closely, Nick goes over to Jax and whispers to him. "I don't think it's a good idea to keep her in this house tonight. She seems like she could go on a freak out at any moment. You have somewhere you could take her? Your house?" Jax took in Nick's suggestion and nodded.

"Yea man. Thanks for staying with her." He shakes Nicks hand and Tara comes walking back to his side. Nick kisses Gianna on the forehead and she watches him and Tara, get into his car and drive off.

Jax looks at his girlfriend and limps over to her before pulling her into a hug. He kisses her forehead a few times before pulling back a little.

"Let's stay at my house tonight." He caressed her cheek and smiled when she sighed in relief. "I want you to feel safe tonight."

"I always feel safe when I'm with you." she whispers and he smiles kissing her softly. "Let me go get some clothes." she grabs his hand and pulls him into the house with her as she went into her room to get her clothes.

Nothing was going to stop him from protecting this woman. His woman. His queen… No one!

* * *

**Kohns...even his name is creepy. Ew! **

**I cant wait until he's gone! **

**I am almost done writing the rest of season 1. I will be starting season 2 maybe next week. I cant wait to get to the rest of the seasons...i have idea after idea going through my mind right now! Woo!**

**Just to let you guys know i will doing summer classes in college as well as working...I will try to update as much as i can during that time but please stay with me through that time! **

**Hope you guys enjoyed and please review! **

**Whitttyyy76**


	17. Chapter 17 The Pull

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sons of Anarchy. Just Gianna and Nick for now!

Alright guys moment of truth! What will happen to Kohns?! Uh oh!

Hope you guys enjoy!

Please review after reading!

Chapter 17 The Pull

"Babe." A deep, gentle, whisper woke Gianna up from her slumber. She sighed happily when she felt tiny kisses being placed randomly on the exposed part of her back. Her hair was pulled off to the side to make it easier for him to see her angelic face. Jax smiled when her emerald orbs opened and looked into his blue ones. "We gotta get going. I already went to T.M. I had some things I had to discuss with the boys and you told Gemma we would meet her at the hospital." His fingertips brushed away softly on her cheek bone. She groaned, lying flat on the bed and raised herself up in a stretch, loving the way her muscles woke up and some bones cracked.

"When can we just stay in bed and forget about everything Jax?" she mumbled to him, her face covered by the pillow.

Jax leaned over kissing the back of her head. "Soon enough, beautiful. Now come on." He slapped her on her behind. "Get ready. We gotta go." He said to her in a very military sgt. voice. She turned and sat up on the bed, looking over at him as he wondered around his bedroom getting ready.

"You know just because you're the big V.P. of SAMCRO doesn't mean you can boss me around. I am my own woman!" she said looking at him sternly. He turned around expecting her to be mad at him for ordering her around. "I'm just kidding." a sleepish smile made its way on her face and he chuckled. "You should order me more often. It's a real turn on." she winked at him and got off the bed, walking to the bathroom to start her morning routine.

"Hey, you gotta go to the studio today?" He yelled from the kitchen so she would hear him. She walked out of the bathroom, fully dressed and hair still wet from her shower, she was putting some citrus smelling chemical in her hair to make it curly.

"Um, not until this afternoon and its pretty much paperwork. I got Lana and Trish for the rest of the week working. Thank god. I need a break…" she rolls her eyes and huffs.

"Alright, good. Cuz Abel comes out today and I want you there when he's ready." He played around with a piece of curly brown hair and she giggles.

"Of course I will be there. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed gently. "By the way." she begins. "Thank you for letting me stay here last night. Even with you with me, I don't think I would've felt comfortable staying there." Jax nodded and caressed her cheek.

"Anytime babe." She smiles up at him. "Now enough chit-chat. We gotta go and I know Donna is gonna kill me if I don't get you to her house soon so let's go." Gianna giggled and agreed. Opie had taken Donna and the kids out of town for a few days and they just came back last night. Gianna had a lot of catching up to do with her best friend. She probably wouldn't tell Donna everything that happened while she was away. But just enough for her to get caught up. Like how Jax and her made it to the next step in the relationship. That'll be an awesome topic to get to.

"I missed Donna. We have a lot of thing to talk about when I see her." Gianna grabbed her purse and her and Jax walked outside and got on his bike.

"I hope your topic of conversation doesn't involve the size of my-" He chuckled when she placed her hand over his mouth to stop him from continuing.

"No. no. Don't be gross. God is that what you think us girls talk about?" she asked him and fixed her helmet. Jax smirked and looked behind him at her.

"Well isn't it?" Gianna didn't answer for a minute. He knew he caught her.

"Just start the bike." She told him and wrapped her arms tightly around him as he laughed.

"Yes, ma'am." They drove away from his house and over to St. Thomas. They walked into the NICU, hand in hand. Before they got into the room, Gianna stopped him.

"Gemma told me what happened between you guys last night. She's only looking out for you Jax. I don't want any bad blood between you two. Talk to her please?" He sighed and looked into the room, seeing his mother sitting looking hurt. He nodded. Gianna looked across the hall and Tara talking to a nurse.

"Go talk to her and Abel and I'll catch up in a little." He nodded, kissing her forehead and watched her as she walked up to Tara, the doctor taking her into a room so they could talk privately. He walked into the room, careful not to piss off his mother in any way and walked to the incubator and peered down at his son. As he stared down at the baby he could feel the guilt and hurt coming off his mother and as much as he tied to ignore he couldn't.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to go off on you last night." He looked up sheepishly.

Gemma sighed. She couldn't stay mad at him. "I'm sorry too. It was a crazy day."

Rising from her seat, she approached the incubator and looked in at Abel. She smiled happily knowing in a few moments she would be holding her grandson. "Strange time Jax. So much shit is changing. I just worry. About you. About him. About Gianna"

"About Tara." She looked up at him, clearly annoyed. "What happened with me and Tara is ancient history, Mom." He was tired of explaining it to her. "I'm with Gianna now. There's no one else I want ma."

"She hurt this family. Tried to pull you away."

"I didn't leave, did I?"

"But she did. Broke your heart."

"I guess." Jax shrugged, looked down at Abel to avoid Gemma's eyes. He didn't want to admit that she did hurt him badly when she left. He had too much pride for that. And plus it meant nothing now.

"You guess? She crushed you, Jax."

He practically rolled his eyes. "I was 19. It was lovey dovey bullshit. I grew up. I got over it. I found someone else. Someone I feel in my heart I'm supposed to be with. It's time you got over it too."

He was right. He did find someone that he is supposed to be with. She had nothing to worry about with those two but that still didn't hide the hatred she had for his e. "Somebody hurts your baby, you never get over it." Jax smiled loving the way she was protective of him. That was her place in all this, she was the mother, the protector. "Dr. Namid is still in surgery, It's gonna be a while before they take them out." he informed.

"Yea I came early to talk to you. The club needs a favor." he hated to ask her for this but it needed to be done. The club needed 75,000 dollars or else…well no one really wants to think that far. Gemma agreed to help out and ask Luann to loan them the money. It was going to take some convincing but she would come through.

As his mother left the room to call Luann, his girlfriend steps in with a smile on her face. "Hey." She walks up to the incubator. "How's the little guy?"

"About ready to get out of this toaster." he smiles happily. "The doctor needs to get finish with surgery and then they'll give me a call. So I figured we get out of here until then. There's nothing much we can do here for now."

"Actually I got asked to stay and help out for a little while. Tara and Nick are both here so I don't feel so alone. Swing by later?" he grabbed her hand and gave it a sweet kiss before placing another one on her lips.

"Be careful babe." she watched him leave the hospital. Nick comes up behind her and places a hand on her shoulder. She smiles turning to him.

"Care to help me out with some things?" Gianna nods and follows him to where he needs to go. Nick was trying his hardest to keep her mind off what has been going on lately. She was a good girl, didn't deserve what she went through. Neither she nor Tara did. And he knew he and Jax would make sure they would be safe. He had never killed or even thought about it for that matter. But that all changed in the past couple of weeks.

No one hurts the ones he cares about and gets away with it. That might be why him and Jax have been on good terms lately. They both felt the same way when it comes to their friends and family.

Two hours later, Gianna was sitting in Nick's desk, already finished with some paperwork he had left in his desk. Nick was very grateful she was here to get that straightened out for him. He had been so busy with the hospital, his paper was falling so behind. Gianna didn't mind. It took her mind off of the things that have been going on.

She had just placed all his paper work away in his desk when the door opened. She turned and smiled to Nick.

"Hey. I got everything going on time, it's all here in this drawer." She patted the desk. Nick nodded and smiled.

"Thank you so much for this Gianna. It really means a lot. But it's a good thing you're finished because I have someone here that asking for you." Gianna looked up confused and gasped when she saw who was behind him.

"Donna!" the short brunette smiled and accepted her friends hug. She missed this girl so much while she was away. "Jax told me you were back today, I was going to visit you once I got out of here." Nick shut the door and let the two friends catch up. "How was the trip?" they sat down in the small leather couch.

"It was great. The kids loved just spending time with their father and it was to get away for a little. Even though I did miss it here but I didn't miss all the chaos." she laughs. "What about you? Anything interesting happen while I was gone?" she smiles when Gianna blushes and giggles. "Did you and Jax?"

Gianna holds up two fingers. "Twice!" Donna laughs.

"How was it?" Gianna looked over shocked.

"Donna!"

"What just because he's my husband's best friend doesn't mean I don't want to know? I've heard he's quite the animal." she shrugs and Gianna laughs.

"Well…he is something…amazing. It was" she sighs remembering the feeling as tiny little butterflies fluttered in her stomach. "Magical. It was everything I wished it was. And now I just feel closer to him. Like no one can take me away from him."

"So did he ask you to be his old lady yet?" she shook her head.

"No…not yet. Why should it have happened already?" Donna saw the look on her face and cursed herself for bringing that up.

"No honey, I was just curious…but you guys have just started this…maybe he just needs some time. Maybe you both do to figure out if this is really what you want. You've been here long enough to see that his relationships don't exactly match a fairytale. He's probably waiting for the right moment to bring it up. Don't worry about it honey." Gianna nodded and tried to think about that. Jax and she were in a very happy place right now. Just moving into a new step in their relationship. They've been friends for so long and now intimately together. Being an old lady is a huge step! Maybe he wasn't ready for that yet.

"I gotta head up to the studio for a little while. You have somewhere to be or do you want to tag along?" Gianna walked around, grabbing all her things as her and Donna walked out of the office.

"I have to pick up Ellie if you don't mind her coming with."

"Of course not! I miss that little blondie" Gianna smiles and gets into Donna's car as they drive in comfortable silence for the rest of the trip.

Jax walked into St. Thomas with Opie behind him. On his way to the clubhouse, he saw one of Oswald's tankers parked off to the side of the road, the driver was through the windshield and unconscious. He parked his bike a few feet away from the scene and ran over trying to help the guy off the shards of glass. As soon as the police and EMT's came to help, Jax decided it was time to leave. What stopped him was the little bag of white crystals underneath his seat. Everyone is Charming knew they couldn't score any types of drugs in the town. So who else could it be? Darby. He went to the hospital and sure enough, it was confirmed that the drugs did indeed come from Darby. This guy also revealed how much debt he was in with Darby in his drugs. So for that, Darby thought it would fair if his guys beat him up and take the keys to the truck…a truck filled with fuel that sure enough could help pay off the rest of the Irish money. They had to get that tanker. It was the easiest and safest way to get it done without someone getiing hurt or dying.

Gianna finished the last of her paperwork and sighed leaning back in the chair. Her head hurt from all the papers she had to sign and file not just here but at the hospital as well. She could hear Donna and Ellie laughing and enjoying the yoga class that was going on in the other room. She smiled realizing now how much she missed them.

She stood a few feet away just seeing the mother and daughter interact. She always wanted a little girl. One that she could spoil and play dress up with. She wondered what her daughter would look like. What her and Jax kids would look like. She wanted kids so badly…she already loved Abel, like he was her own. But she kept thinking of Jax wanted more kids…would he give her that. Would she be able to bring a kid into the world of SAMCRO.

Her thoughts were cut off by the ringing of her cell phone. "Hey Gem. What's going on?" She asks walking back into her office.

"Abel is being let out now. Jax and I are here but he said he'll wait until you get here." Gianna smiled thankful to God that Abel was strong enough to be let out.

"I just finished here, I'll be there as soon as I can." she hung up and gathered her things walking into the studio.

"Hey Don." she walked over ot the mother and daughter. "Do you think you can give me ride to St. Thomas? Abel is being let out today and Jax and Gemma are there waiting for me?" Donna smiled and nodded.

"Of course." she and Ellie cleaned up their area and the trio walked out of the studio.

On the way to St. Thomas Ellie stuck up a conversation with Gianna.

"Aunty Gigi. Will you and Uncle Jax ever get married?" both Gianna and Donna laughed but Ellie was completely serious.

"I don't know sweetheart. Time will tell. Why do you think we should?" Ellie nodded excitedly.

"Yea! Can I be your flower girl?" Gianna laughed and nodded.

"Of course you can honey. You're going to be the most beautiful flower girl Charming has ever seen."

"Good. And I want little cousins too you know…" Donna shook her head looking behind at her daughter. She was so much like her father. Always saying what she felt. "I want like four and I hope their all girls."

"No boy cousins Ellie?" she shook her head.

"No. Boys are icky!" Gianna turned to Ellie and gave her a small smile.

"Well you know, one day you are going to meet a very special boy, that's going to make you feel like a queen. And I will be the one asking you about a wedding." she winked at the little girl.

"Do you feel like a queen Aunty Gigi?" She nodded and smiled.

"Yea…yea I do." They finally got to St. Thomas and Gianna said goodbye to Ellie and Donna before running up the hospital and into NICU. When she got to Abel's room Gemma and Jax were sitting there patiently waiting. "Sorry. I tried to get here as fast as I could." she kissed Gemma on the cheek and pecked Jax on the lips.

"No it's okay but I told them to wait until you got here. I wanted you here with me." Jax looked into her eyes and grabbed her hand giving it a squeeze. She smiled moving closer to him.

"I told you I wasn't going to miss this." They waited a few more minutes before Tara came in, holding the little baby boy in her arms. Jax instantly smiled and stood up as well as the two women. Tara walked closer and placed Abel into his father's arms for the first time. Gianna couldn't help a tear slip out as she saw the loving gaze in Jax's eyes. This bad boy, strong façade he always carried quickly fell away as he looked down at his son. His son. He never thought he would say that in a million years. But yet here they were. He might wear the cut and he might go around being the bad ass biker he says he is but he's not the same guy sitting in front of her right now. He was someone completely different. He was someone Gianna wouldn't mind seeing more often.

"I don't know how to break this to you kid, but I'm your old man." he chuckled as Abel brought his little fingers up to his face. He kissed each small digit. He smiled up at Gianna and his mother. He felt now that his life was just beginning. He could already picture how things with Abel were going to turn out. Gemma placed a hand on Gianna's shoulders, letting her know that they should leave Jax alone with his son. she nodded grabbing her things and making her way outside with Tara and Gemma.

"Gianna." Jax called for her and she turned back around. "Stay." His smile was infectious and she nodded closing the door behind her and walking over to the father and son. Jax looked down at Abel for a few seconds. "He's perfect Gi." he whispered so low that she could barely hear it.

"Yea he's everything you ever wanted right?" she wiped a tear from her eyes and gently caressed his cheek. He was so beautiful. His big blue eyes that reminded her so much of Jax looked into hers and she laughed when he showed her a toothless little smile. Jax noticed it too and chuckled.

"I guess I'm not the only that finds you beautiful." he winked at Gianna. "Do you wanna hold him?" his eyes landed on a now nervous girl.

"Can I?" he nodded as she sat down in the chair next to him. Carefully, he passed the little bundle over to Gianna's waiting arms. She smiled looking down at him now. He fit perfectly in her arms. Somehow she realized that this was meant to be. She felt this motherly love towards him that she never thought she would have. This boy, no matter if it's Wendy's, has a special place in her heart. She would never let him go. "Hi baby." she kissed his small head and his fingers played around with her brown locks, not knowing what he was doing, but loving soft feeling in his little hands.

As Gianna stayed, eyes locked on Abel she never noticed the looks Jax was giving her. He was beyond thankful that she would be here by his side through this…he didn't think he could raise this kid by himself. He could see now that Gianna was going to be a great mother. A great mother to his children. He realized now that he wanted that…he wanted Gianna in his and his son's life.

* * *

Jax had called Gemma into the room a few moments later. She was anxious to hold her grandson in her arms for the first time. As soon as Gianna handed her Abel, the water works began. She couldn't help it. This was her first grandkid. She was ecstatic! Jax wrapped his arms around Gianna's waist and looked on. Jax knew these two women in his life could not wait to spoil the hell out of his little guy.

The ringing of his phone interrupted the happy moment and he reached into his pocket to answer it. Apparently something went wrong when Tig and Clay went to meet up with the Irishmen and the Mayans decided to pay a friendly visit. Jax hung up after telling Tig he would get there soon. Gianna stood up walking over to her man. "Everything okay?

Jax sighed placing a kiss on his sons head. "I don't know. That's what I'm going to find out."

Gemma's looked up meeting Jax's eyes. "What happened?"

Jax kissed his mother on the cheek and told her not to worry. "Take Gianna home and be careful." Gemma didn't like the sound of this.

Gianna wanted to know more but she knew if Jax thought it was important he would say something to her.

"I'll meet you at the house alright?" she sighs nodding and leans up to kiss him softly. "Lock the doors when you get there." He walked out of the room.

"He would have told us if it was anything really bad right?" Gianna whispered and Gemma gave her a look.

"What do you think?" She ran her fingers through her hair and crossed her arms, sitting down next to Gemma. "You know I want more grandkids." She looked over at Gianna and the young girl played nervously with her fingers.

"But what if Jax doesn't want any more kids?" If Abel was not in her arms, Gemma would have slapped Gianna.

"Are you high? Darling, that boy is crazy for you. Of course he wants a life with you. I can guarantee you guys will be popping babies out soon enough."

"Gem, he hasn't even asked me to be his old lady yet…" she looks down.

"Well I'll tell you right now. My son is an idiot if he doesn't ask you soon. I have never seen him as happy as he is now and you want to know why? It's because of you. You're everything to him Gianna. Just give him some time. I'm sure sooner rather than later you'll be getting that crow somewhere on your body." Gianna smiled. She never given much thought to a tattoo unless it was a crow but how ridiculous would she look with a crow on her body and no old man?

* * *

Before Gemma took Gianna home, she had to stop at the Garage for a few minutes. What she didn't expect was to have all the Sons back. She quickly rushed over to her husband and he began explaining some of what went on that night.

Gianna walked inside the crowded garage and walked closer to Gemma and Clay.

"When the hell did you get an ambulance?" she peeked inside and gasped when she saw Chibs and Juice trying to stop the Irishman from bleeding out.

"Ask One- nut." she looked over at Half-Sack and he couldn't respond. "Hey Annie, we need your help." she looked back into the ambulance.

"With what? With him?" she pointed. "I don't have enough skills to do this. You guys know I'm limited with what I know right?" Chibs sighs trying with all he could to stop the bleeding but he couldn't. "Alright give me a list of everything you need. I think I can get Tara or Nick to get some for me." Chibs nodded at her.

"Thank you love." She gave a small smile moving over so Clay could get through. She walks over to Jax and he wraps his arms around her waist.

"Thank you for doing this. I hate to get you wrapped up in club shit."

"Jax this club is just as much my family as it is yours. I want to do this." she kisses him quickly on the lips, getting the list from Chibs and walking outside to call Tara.

it didn't take much convincing to get Tara to help her out. Jax offered to drive her up there and he felt a little better seeing Nick's car parked in the driveway.

"Thank you so much for helping us Tara." Gianna and Jax walked hand in hand inside the cozy house.

She took off her bag and walked over to her linen closet where she kept a supply kit. "I'll see what I have in my kit. I couldn't take anything from St. Thomas, they inventory." she pulled it out.

Jax nodded and stopped in the middle of the room. "Yeah, of course. Whatever you have is fine."

She came back in with a large red bag and handed it to him. "Here's some of the things you need."

He grabbed the kit and nodded "Great. Thanks."

She smiled at the both of them as Nick walked into the kitchen. "I'm not sure what's going on but I hope it works out okay."

"It's nothing that you should worry about." Gianna assured her.

"Well thanks again, but we should get going. I don't want to keep them waiting." Jax grabbed Gianna's hand ready to go.

"Actually, I have a couple of things from hospital I would like to show Gianna. Some things to help her get more prepared for situations like this. I'll give her a ride back home or you can pick her up on your way back." Tara suggested and Jax looked down at Gianna who nodded.

"Alright, I'll see you in a few." he leaned down kissing his girl in the lips before nodding a goodbye to Tara and walking out to his bike. Gianna looked out until she watched him leave.

"Alright well I'll be in my room. I have a book in there that can help you with some things a little more. It'll help me explains steps more thoroughly." Tara walked into her bedroom, going into her closet to pull out the book. Gianna waited in the living room, but got curious at how quiet Nick was being in the kitchen. She walked over but didn't see him anywhere and the fridge was wide open.

"Nick?" she called out and walked further in. She was about to call for Tara when she noticed his body lying motionless on the floor and a pretty big gash was on his forehead.

She gasped. "Ta-"was all she could get out before a hand wrapped around her, covering her mouth. She pulled and scratched at his hand trying to pry it off but he surprised her when he slammed her head against the wooden counter. She was dazed to say the least and she could barely stand on her own. Kohn's laid her down on the floor and walked out of the kitchen and into Tara's bedroom where she could sense something was wrong but was too late to do anything about it.

Gianna was woken up by a long shake to her shoulder. She could hear a voice calling to her but it took her a minute to realize it was Nick. She groaned at the pain that came with her sitting up. "Gianna. Kohn's is here and he's in the bedroom with Tara. Listen to me, I need you to call Jax and tell him-" both Nick and Gianna jumped at the sound of a gunshot. Nick yelled out Tara's name and ran to the bedroom. Tara was shaking as she held the gun in her hands and had it pointing at Kohn's. He was complaining about bleeding out and how he needed an ambulance. Gianna slowly got up and pulled out her phone calling Jax. She just hoped he wasn't far away.

Jax was about five minutes away from Teller-Morrow when he felt his phone buzz and his girlfriend's number flashed before him.

"What's up babe?" his smile faded when he heard the desperation and fear in her voice.

He pulled up in front of her house after turning back around and practically ran to the door and knocking. Nick was the one that opened. He saw the gash on his forehead and walked into the house.

"What happened bro?"

"Jax." He turned hearing Giannas voice and she bolted over to him grabbing him tight. His anger only increased when he saw a bruise beginning to form on her forehead. "He knocked Nick out first and when I went into the kitchen he slammed my head against the counter and then he went after Tara." The terrified doctor walked closer in only her underwear and a black shirt she had wrapped around herself.

"Holy shit." Jax knew exactly what happened here and no matter if she was his ex, he wasn't happy about it.

"I couldn't stop him, I tried to talk to him-" Tara couldn't finish her sentence and Nick pulled her into his arms. She was shaking in fear. Nick whispered how sorry he was he couldn't protect her and she nodded letting him know it was okay and it wasn't his fault.

Where is he?" Jax asked keeping a hold on Gianna.

Tara nodded slowly to her room. "In the bedroom."

Pulling away from Gianna he looked down at the gun in Tara's hand and reached for it. "Give me that."

She handed it over to him and all three of them followed him to the bedroom, stopping in the doorway. Kohn looked up as he tried to get up but with a nasty wound like that he was limited.

"Oh shit. You stupid bitch." he hissed.

"I didn't know what to do. I shot him Jax, I had to. What do I- what do I do? What do we do?" She was shaking in Nicks hold and Gianna was trying all she could to calm her down.

"Okay, Okay. We call this in. You're not gonna get charged, he is. They're gonna patch him up, he'll do a few years for assault. Then he's gonna be out. Free to do this again." Jax knew he was scaring her…but it was the only way.

She screamed in frustration and moved out of Nick's hold. "No! He can't do this again!"

She buried her face in her hands and Gianna walked over hugging her close. She tried fighting out of her hold but Gianna kept her close. This couldn't happen again. Not only would he go after Tara if he gets out but he would come after Gianna as well and he could not have that happen. Gianna looked over at Jax and she knew what he had to do. She nodded showing his she was with him through this.

Kohn screamed at them from his side of the bedroom. "You pathetic whores! He's going to leave you dry, Gianna! Just like that stupid doctor will do to you Tara. I did what I did to protect you girls. They will get you nowhere in life. Gianna, stop trying to lure Tara into this life you stupid biker whore!" Tara's gripped tightened around Gianna and she silently cried on her shoulder. Nick's gaze landed on his scared girlfriend and his body filled with rage. He wanted this to stop. HE wanted his girlfriend to feel safe and be happy. So he did what any other loving boyfriend would do. Make the pain stop.

"You girls are going to end up dead. DEA-!"

The deafening pop of the shot went through the room as Kohn's body dropped like a ragdoll. Gianna gasped as Tara screamed out horrified. Jax looked up incredibly shocked as Nick lowered the gun and all that could be heard was his heavy breathing. It never clicked in his head. He just did it. All he could see was the pain in Tara's eyes. The fear she had for this man. He couldn't let it continue. Jax walked over to Nick and pulled the gun out of his shaking hand. The adrenaline still coursing through his body. Nick turned around his eyes landing on Tara and Gianna before Jax. "It's done."

* * *

Gianna finally got Tara to calm down some as she walked back into the quiet bedroom. Nick and Jax sat down on the end of the bed looking down at Kohn's dead body. She kneeled down next to Nick anad grabbed his hand. "Nick." she whispered trying to see what reaction she got form him. She knew he must have been in total shock. This being his first kill and everything but he seemed pretty calm.

"I'm fine." he whispered leaning down and kissing her forehead. Jax stood up and helped Gianna up to her feet. "I'll take Tara to my house. She shouldn't be alone tonight." The other two nodded and watched as he stood up slowly taking one last look at Kohn's before walking out of the room. Gianna sighed running her hand over her face. She didn't want to turn around and see Kohn's dead eyes looking at her.

"Baby. This never leaves this house." Jax's calm voice rang through her head as she closed her eyes and nodded. "It's done babe. We don't gotta worry about Kohn's anymore." She turned leaning in his chest as breathed in his scent. It was so comforting to her, something she needed right now.

"I'll help you…get rid of the body." she whispers in his chest. He pulls her away and grabs her face in his hands. He shakes his head.

"No babe. You don't gotta do anything else tonight. You've been through enough. Just make sure Tara is alright. I'll handle the rest." She nodded silently.

"Do it tomorrow. Please. Right now I just want you to hold me…" Jax nodded and kissed her slowly as she wrapped her arms around him. They were safe. Both of them. They could handle this together. They've been through this before. This wasn't the first time either of them have seen a dead body and they knew it would not be the last.

* * *

**Omg...Nick did it! He did it! He killed Kohns! I wanted him to kill Kohns because honeslty Jax killing Tara's ex boyfriend really would make no sense in my story...so there you go!**

**Dont forget to review. Those are very important to me! Love you guys! Hope you enjoyed.**

**Whitttyyy76**


	18. Chapter 18 Hell Followed

**Disclaimer:** As always i do not own Sons of Anarchy! Just Gianna and Nick for now!

Thanks for the reviews last chapter! I'm hoping to get more each every chapter!

Chapter 18 Hell Followed

Jax woke up from his uncomfortable position on the couch in the very quiet house of Dr. Tara Knowles. Last night's events hit him as soon as he woke up and he sighed, running his hands through his hair. He's seen dead bodies before and most of them were dead from his own hands…so why was he feeling this way now?

"Jax?" His name came out quietly and he could hear the sadness and tiredness behind it. He looked up from his spot on the couch and watched as Gianna came out of the kitchen with a cup of fresh coffee. He clearly see the cup shake in her hands as she tried to keep a poker face.

"Babe." he motioned for her to come closer and she did, sitting next to him. She placed the coffee cup down and rubbed her tired eyes.

"Tara stayed with Nick last night, he told me that she said we were welcome to anything from here today." she avoided his eyes and looked down at her lap. Jax leaned over grabbing her shaking hands in his. He kissed each hand softly rubbing his beard against them. "Jax what happened last night, was not supposed to happen. Oh my god!" she stood up pacing back and forth. "Nick killed someone last night. He killed an ATF agent! Jax." she stopped taking deep breaths as she tried to calm down. He stood up as well and held her against his chest, rocking her back and forth and making sure she didn't peek inside Tara's bedroom.

"Shh, it's okay baby. It's okay." He kissed her forehead and waited until he knew she was settled down.

"What do we do now?" she whispered softly. Jax sighed closing his eyes and pulling to look into her eyes.

"We aren't doing anything. You are going to stay here. You're going to get ready for the day. Pretend nothing happened."

"How am I supposed-"

"I will handle the body and I will pick you up here and we will go back to the house. You take an easy day and try to get some rest." He cut her off. Gianna didn't know what to do…she knew that she couldn't tell anyone anything and that the only people she could really talk to were not going to be much help in helping her get over this. She has seen dead bodies before, her parents bodies to be exact. But to be witness of seeing someone's life get taken away from them? So quickly…was something she never wanted to experience again.

Gianna unfortunately understood that Jax was just trying to protect her and she nodded agreeing to go the house and freshen up. Jax looked up at the nasty bruise that had formed just above her left eyebrow. It was turning a dark blue and knew that there would not be enough make up to cover it…they would have to make something up with that. He softly kissed the bruise and rushed her out of the house, so he could do his business.

This might be over…but this nightmare might just continue for some of them.

* * *

After returning to Tara's house from dumping the body, he felt some sort of weight lifted of his shoulders when he let the body drop in the hole. His girl was safe; they would be one less ATF on their asses. Maybe if he looked at all this positively…things would seem better.

Walking into the quiet house, he saw Gianna come out of the shower in a black towel. She avoided the spot that Kohn's body laid as she walked out. Her long dark chocolate hair hung loose and wet around her making her normal tan skin, to look pale and clammy. This was taking a huge toll on her body. He sighed walking over and kissing the tip of nose, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I'm gonna shower and then I'll get you out of here alright." She nodded against his chest kissing the center of his dark blue hoodie before pulling away.

"We never got those to supplies to Chibs." Gianna says, remembering the whole reason they came to Tara's in the first place. Jax nodded sighing deeply.

"I'll handle that too. GO get dressed. Give me ten minutes." he pulled away from her, walking into the bathroom.

True to his words, ten minutes were up and Jax and Gianna were on their way out of the door. Gianna was just tidying up Tara's place a little as Jax went outside to start the bike.

He was halfway to his bike when Gemma's shiny black Caddy parked into the driveway, followed by Tig's bike. His heart skipped a little faster now. He knew he'd forgotten to let someone know what happened last night. But given the events that went on, that was far from his mind. How his mother even knew he was here in Tara's house was another suspicious thing.

His mother threw the car into park and got out walking towards him, a relieved look in her eyes "Jesus Christ, you scared the shit out of me." Throwing her arms around him he hugged her back. He felt bad for worrying his mother. "Where you been?"

"Sorry, I got caught up." Jax didn't want to explain much of what went on…I mean what could he say to her. That a guy that happened to be Tara's ex was harassing her and his girlfriend and her now boyfriend just shot him in her bathroom?

Gemma sighed ready to say more but took one look and his still damp hair from the shower and anger filled her eyes. "You've been here? This whole time. With the doctor?" How could he be so stupid?

"We've been waiting for those medical supplies, man." Tig looked in disbelief and somewhat disappointed, thinking that Jax gave up Gianna for the doctor.

"I know."

Gemma looked over irritated as her son didn't seem to care that this was big deal at all. That's it? _You know?_ Someone tries to kill Clay and you decide it's a good time to get laid? With your ex when you have a girlfriend?" Jax looked into his mother's eye in shock. Did she really think that he would do something like that? As if on cue the front door opened and Gianna stepped outside ready to explain.

"Gemma, this isn't what it looks like, Jax came here because I called him." Gemma and Tig both gasped as they took a look at Gianna's face.

"Baby what happened to you?" they both walked over to her grabbing her face gently as they could.

"Before Jax took us here last night, I had to go to the store to pick up a few things that I thought Chibs would need. When I was in the store, this guy tried to get touchy with me and when I refused he slammed my head against the wall…Jax saw and took the guy out and then he took me here to get Nick or Tara to check me out. I was still a little jumpy and Tara gave me some pain meds to help me relax and make the pain stop. I asked Jax to stay here until I fell asleep, completely forgetting about you guys. This is my fault I'm sorry." Gianna's eyes explained how sorry she was and as Gemma hugged her close, she looked over at Jax and gave him a quick wink to play along.

"I hope you messed him up good." Tig was not happy that both of them had forgotten all about Cameron and even worse about Clay almost getting shot. But at least he wasn't here scoring a lay. He was here because Gianna got hurt.

Jax nodded quickly. "He's pretty much dead. I'm sorry guys. I know the club comes first but Gianna was really hurt…I couldn't just leave her like that." Gemma and Tig looked at one another and then at the couple.

"Just get this to the clubhouse." Jax kissed Gianna quickly and stuck the red medical bag behind his seat and his bike roared to life before speeding off to the clubhouse. Tig kissed Gianna's forehead softly, and hopped onto his bike following shortly.

"Come on baby, you're riding with me." Gemma led Gianna to the Caddie and helped her inside. Gianna let out a sigh of relief. Well that was one lie she got away with.

* * *

Walking into the clubhouse was slightly awkward to say the least. She had every member asking her what happened and who exactly they needed to kill. Gianna tried to explain to them with as much detail as she could that she was fine and everything was handled.

"Annie, I need your help. Until we can find a doctor, this guy isn't last long. You're the only one with as much experience as any doctor from St. Thomas right now. Please." She could hear the desperation in Chibs accented voice and nodded her head. She honesty didn't know much…but she would try her hardest. She turned back to Jax.

"Try to get a hold of Tara or Nick, see if one of them can get here. I'll try to keep him alive until then."

Jax took a look at her. "Are you sure you're up for this?" he whispered to her.

"Yea." she nodded. "GO find them. I'll be fine." she smiled as he kissed her gently and walked out of the clubhouse with Opie behind him. Grabbing the red bag, she walked into the chapel and saw the Irishman lying on the redwood table pale as a ghost.

She had been present when Doctors were stitching up or working on patients that were injured like this…but never was she alone with no medical help expected to get this done. She didn't know if she could do it. Chibs placed a careful hand on her shoulder.

"Juicey-Boy and I are here to help you Annie. You don't gotta worry about a thing." Gianna smiled grateful that she would not be alone in this.

"Alright. Let's do this."

* * *

An hour later, Cameron was all patched up, sleeping soundly in one of the back rooms from the meds that Gianna had given him. Nick had come in, thanks to Jax and assisted her until Cameron was healed from any infection.

"Thanks so much you two. I don't think Cameron would've lasted long if I was working alone with him. You guys did great." Gianna thanked Juice and Chibs. Juice having an even bigger smile on his face than he normally did and Chibs just happy that he helped a fellow Irishmen.

Chibs walked closer to her, running a finger over the bruise on her forehead, careful not to hurt her. "I swear if I can find that asshole that did this I would kill him." Gianna held onto Chibs hand.

"I'm fine Chibs. You don't have to worry about me."

"Annie, you don't remember…but I was there when you born beautiful. You will always be like another daughter to me. And when a daughter gets a hurt, her father hurts as well." Since coming back to Charming, Chibs has become somewhat of a huge father figure in her life. And she wouldn't have it any other way.

After the two members left, Nick came out of the chapel. He had a small smile playing on his lips as he stood in front of Gianna.

"You did good Gi. For someone who wasn't properly skilled in dealing with this type of thing. You're a natural healer." She smiled back at him but her eyes locked onto his.

"How's Tara doing? She hasn't been returning my calls today." she asked curious about her friends well being.

"She took a personal day. I talked to her a few minutes before I got here, she's fine. She may give you a call by tomorrow." The young girl nodded.

"And how are you? I mean…this doesn't seem to be affecting you as much." She told him cautiously. Nick didn't really know the answer to that himself. He sighed running his hand through his short hair, messing it up just a tad.

"I wish I could give you an honest answer Gianna, but I can't. I don't know why I don't feel anything right now. I feel just fine, like this is all just so natural to me. Does that make me a bad person?" He was conflicted. He didn't know what to do. His eyes told the whole story.

"You are good man. You help people and you love hard. That's what happened here. You love Tara and you would do anything to keep her safe and happy. In that moment she was neither and you felt in your heart it was your duty to make that go away. That may be why you feel this way. You did the right thing. As twisted and horrible as that sounds…you did what you did to protect the girl you loved and she will always be grateful for that Nick. Don't let this become who you think you should be. A monster. You had a choice to save Tara and you did it." Nick sighed, pursing his lips in concentration. He knew she was right…but right now he was in deep denial. There was no getting rid of it for now.

"Thank you." She nodded accepting a hug and watching as he strolled out of the clubhouse. Jax came in a few seconds later smiling down at his girl as took off her bloody jacket, folding it to hide the blood, ready to throw it away in the nearest trashcan.

"Think Cameron's gonna make it?" his deep voice rang in her ears. She nodded.

"Yea Penicillin should stop the infection in a few. He should be fine." Jax nodded happy that there would not be another casualty in their hands. "So will I see you tonight at the house? Or are you staying here?"

"I got some shit with the club tonight. It may take all night, we got charters from different states coming in tonight."

"That's never a good thing Jax."

He shook his head. "You don't gotta worry about a thing baby. Everything's fine. All that I ask, is that you meet me here tonight and you stay the night with me in my room." His sexy smirk slowly crept on his face and Gianna giggled leaning up to kiss his soft lips.

"See I would stay with you…but I already agreed to stay in Juice's room with him-" she squealed and laughed as Jax picked her up over his shoulder, walking her to his room.

The rest of the day, Gianna stayed around the garage, helping Gemma out with as much as she needed to get done before stopping by the studio to check it out and make sure everything was in good shape before driving to her house to pick up a change of clothes. She had called Donna a few times, and got no reply, so decided to drive by the house to see if she was okay. She didn't see either car in the driveway and the house seemed to be empty. Weird…she figured she would ask Opie when she saw him. Donna wouldn't leave without telling her husband about it first. When she got back to the garage, it was already dark and the party was in full swing. Gianna parked next to the line of bikes and got out, grabbing her bag of clothes and walked around the many drunk men and scantily clad crow eaters.

Across the parking lot, Jax saw Gianna making her way towards him as he sat on the picnic table outside with his brothers, discussing the Hefner problem and which one of the boys was going to deal with it. A tentative smile was on her lips as her gaze fell on him and his heart skipped a beat at the way she was making him feel. He kept his face void of any emotion as to not get harassed by his brothers but his eyes bore deep into hers and she knew just by looking at him what he was feeling. She was feeling the exact same way. Gianna motioned that she was going to his room and he nodded, promising himself that he would finish this conversation soon and hold her in his arms tonight.

It was decided that Jax, Opie, and Bobby would deal with this Hefner shit tomorrow morning. He would worry about that then, now…he needed to see the woman that currently occupying his bathroom.

Walking in, he stripped down to his boxers and crawled beneath the covers, his body responding to the cold and relaxing feeling of his bed. He was ready for sleep as soon as his body hit the bed, but he didn't want to sleep without Gianna. She came out of the bathroom a few seconds later. Her face free of any make up and her long brown hair cascading down her back. his gaze fell down to what she was wearing; one of his SAMCRO t-shirts that fit her practically like a big dress, coming down to just about mid-thigh. It hid most of her curves from his sight but still showed enough that had Jax going crazy. He never would have thought this girl would look so sexy, yet adorable in his clothes.

"That's a good look for you."

Gianna smiled running her hand through her curls and walking towards the bed. " Thank you. I figured you would love it." She climbed in beside him and he pulled her into his arms, immediately running his hands over her arms as he felt her quickly shiver. As he continued to soothe her body from all the stress and tension of the last few days his body reawakened from its tiredness from before and all it wanted was Gianna. His soothing hands became much more relaxing and her body that was lying half way on his sighed from the sensual feeling and relaxing even more. Gianna's closed emerald eyes opened and looked up at Jax's as she grabbed on his hands intertwining their fingers. Her eyes held some sort of curiosity and desire for him and he guessed his was matching. There was no denying the passion was piling up between these two and they couldn't deny the fire that igniting as they lay here in each others arms.

They made love slowly and quietly. Much like they did their first night together. Neither Jax nor Gianna had felt his way about someone else. They knew their true feelings towards each other…but honestly? They were just too afraid to let it be known. At least…not anytime soon.

Gianna fell asleep in his arms that night, cuddled up to his chest just like every other night they had stayed together. Jax stayed awake a little while longer, gazing down at the sleeping angel in his arms. She and Abel were the only stable and right things in his life. He wouldn't let anything take that away from him. He needed her just as much as she needed him. This feeling they had towards each other is something that neither can explain. He doesn't even think love can be right word he feels towards her. HE didn't even care that his alarm would be waking him up soon to get ready for this trip to Oakland with Opie and Bobby soon. Just looking after this woman was all he cared about right now.

When Gianna finally woke up, she stretched out expecting to find a body next to her but instead found a note. Jax's legible hand writing explained to her that he had a job to do with Opie and Bobby and that he would be back later on in the day. She sighed wishing that just one day, they could wake up in each other's arms after a night of passion but until then, she would just have to suck it up and wait.

Walking into the bathroom for a nice morning shower and putting on the clothes she brought from home, she shuffled out of the bedroom letting the warm, welcoming smell of fresh made coffee lure her to the kitchen. She knew the party continued eel after she and Jax had fallen asleep and it was confirmed when all she saw were drunken partiers half unconscious and the sound of their loud snoring.

Walking into the kitchen she fished for a mug around the clean dishes when a voice from the corner startled her.

"Good morning."

Looking over as Gemma's smirking face gazed at her. She smiled not so frightened anymore. "Good morning Gem. Sleep good?" asked casually. Gemma and her were obviously close but she never had to experience her knowing smile the night after she spent the night making love to her son.

Gemma looked over at her innocently, her eyes calm and sincere. "You know Chibs was very thankful you helped out with the Irishman. That took a lot of guts baby."

"Yea well…He needed my help and I had to do what was right."

Rising from the barstool she walked slowly towards her Goddaughter. "I need to ask you something."

Gianna nodded for her to continue. "Have you and Jax talked about what's going on between you two?" she got her answer right away when Gianna avoided her eyes.

"Not really…we haven't brought it up no." Gemma nodded.

"And that concerns me baby." she whispers. "You are not some regular crow eater that Jax is known to mess around with." Gianna nodded. "You are a smart, beautiful, strong willed young lady. Honestly, my son has done a lot of shit in his years…but somehow you two work…I'm just trying to make sure it stays that way and you two don't end up getting hurt."

"Gemma…I'm in love with your son. I've been in love with him since…tsk…god can only know. I would never do anything to hurt him in any way. All I want is to make that man the happiest man on this planet. I don't plan on leaving, on abandoning him. I am here with my family and I'm never leaving again. You can believe that."

Gemma smiled and knew in her heart that Gianna was not lying. she loved her son and she was brought back into their lives for a reason. "My son loves you too Gianna. Right now, I think he's just…trying to figure out the best way to tell you. But don't give up on him…he doesn't show it but he needs you." Gemma kissed her cheek and walked out of the kitchen, leaving Gianna with a steaming cup of coffee in her hands and a lot on her mind. Is she willing to wait until Jax tells her he loves her…or does she risk scaring him away by saying it first?

* * *

I hope everyone had a great mothers day! I had to work ;/ but i got out earlier than expected which was good because i got to spend more time with the mother!

So i feel like Jax and Gianna relationship...needs to get amped up a little. Do you think it's too soon for them to say i love you? What would you like to see happen to these two love birds? Just leave me a review and let me know!

I am on a roll with this story, I love the way it's going. I may update more during the week, depending on how fast i can get to a computer and how many reviews i get with a chapter!

thanks for sticking with me guys! Love ya!

Whitttyyy76


	19. Chapter 19 Better Half

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Sons of Anarchy. Just Gianna and Nick for now!

Thanks to Maria. for your review! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! Its a great one in my opinion.

Please let me know what you guys think by leaving a review! There might be an update on Friday or earlier if i get enough reviews!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 19 Better Half

"When's Donna getting back?"

Opie continued his work on the bike as he answered Jax. "This morning." He paused and looked up as Jax picked up another tool. "You haven't said much to me since Oakland."

Jax wasn't upset with Opie about what went on and he didn't want him believing that at all. "I don't got much to say, I guess."

Opie didn't meet his eyes. "You were right. I wasn't ready."

Jax felt somewhat relieved that he wasn't the one that had to tell him that. That Opie had figured it out all on his own. "It's done bro." Walking over to Opie's side of the bike they were working on, Jax kept working "You doing all right with all that?"

"I'm just a bit out of practice dealing with all that shit, you know?"

Jax nodded, "Yeah. You know, it's about something bigger man. Club, family."

"That get you past it?"

Jax looked at Opie for a second before nodding. "Yeah."

"Hey Don, its Gigi. Just wanted to make sure you and the kids were doing alright…call me back…please." Third voicemail she had left Donna and still no reply. She hoped whatever was going on with her and Op would be resolved soon. She missed her friend so much and she didn't want their marriage to end up horribly. Picking up her duffel bag, she walked out of Jax's room and into the main part of the clubhouse, saying hello to some of the men inside before walking out and finding Jax and her friend.

"Hey." she said quietly as to not disturb their work flow. "I gotta head up to the studio for a bit for some classes. Pick me up after and we go see Abel or something?" She let Jax and he nodded kissing her softly on the lips before going back to the bike. Opie kissed her on the forehead and told her to be careful driving.

"Tell your wife, that if I have to call her one more time I will personally beat her ass. Best friends shouldn't leave like that without telling anyone." Opie smiled and nodded slightly.

"She'll back sometime today you can tell her that yourself." he turned back to the bike but Gianna wasn't finished.

"Op I don't know what's going on with you and Donna but if it's anything I can do to help-"

"Thanks Gi but I don't think any help is going to work here." Gianna could hear the sadness in his voie and it took all of her not to cry for him. She needed to figure out a way to fix this but first she needed to find the reason behind it.

Getting into her car, she drove into town and parked in her regular spot as she got to the studio. There was about 45 minutes left before they opened the doors which gave her enough time to get the place set up. She placed her bag in her office and took out her yoga pants and sports bra. After putting on her clothes and putting her hair up in a high ponytail, she got the studio ready, setting up yoga mats and different equipment they would be using that day in places where her students would find easy access to it. She picked out the music they would be listening during the classes and before knew it, students were already lined up outside the closed door. Smiling she let them in greeting every one of them like she always did. That's what she loved about living in a small town, she easily knew everybody that came into her class. She could build a sort of trust and friendship between these people.

"I hope you guys are ready because today is going to be a fun class!" Gianna's voice was friendly and happy, like always. She was ready to get this class rolling.

Two hours later Gianna was well into her second class when a knock on the glass door interrupted. She looked up from her bent down position and saw a blonde woman dressed in a pant suit standing in the doorway. Her smile being anything but polite. Gianna could see right through it.

"Class continue with your breathing, this'll just take a second." she stood up walking over to the smiling woman. "Can I help you?"

The woman looked Gianna up and down in an approving matter. "Gianna Kroes?"

Her expression turned cautious. "Yeah. Do I know you"

"I'm Agent Stahl. A.T.F." She shined her badge. "May I, uh-may I ask you some questions?"

Her tone was relaxed, her smile trying to be as genuine as it could. Gianna nodded leading the agent to her back office, all the while feeling her eyes all over her form. She made sure to keep her face cool and calm as to not alarm the agent that she was feeling uncomfortable or nervous. They made their way over to a white leather couch she had in the corner of the office. "What did you need Agent Stahl?

Stahl figured this young girl was too smart. She got right to it. "I'm trying to wrap my brain around your history with Samcro."

She tilted her head to the side. "Excuse me?"

Stahl continued. "Well, you were born here in Charming. When you were seven your family packed their bags and left SAMCRO to start a normal life in Sunny Florida. Ten years later, your parents are murdered and you run back to the place your father made sure you forgot of."

"What's your point Agent?" Gianna kept her gaze hard and intense not wanting to break under hers.

"Well let's see. You're a very smart girl by the way. Graduated high school at just what was it 14? Got into college, finished with honors in business and physical therapy. Got your hands on this cute little place and decided to open up your own Yoga studio. Really very impressive. But what I can't seem to get straight is why come back here? You could be anywhere making millions with what you know. And yet you're here getting dirty with the bad boys again. I mean, I don't blame you, Jax Teller? He's something isn't he? Was this some sort of rebellious act because your parents left you all alone."

Anger flashed before Gianna's eyes but she held it in. She wasn't stupid. Stahl was right she was very smart. This was exactly what she wants and she was not about to give her the satisfaction. "My personal life is really none of your business. And please get your facts straight on my family. You know nothing of them."

A light smile fell on Stahl's lips as she switched gears again. "Fair enough. Do you know of any illegal activity that Jax Teller or the Sons of Anarchy are involved in?"

"No, I don't." She answered quickly and truthfully. She had nothing to hide.

Stahl nodded and narrowed her eyes. "Well that was easy." She laughed lightly and Gianna allowed a smile to creep on her lips. "Well, listen, um, if you do think of something or you see something that just doesn't feel right would you please give me a call?" She pulled out a card from her purse and handed it to the young woman. Gianna looked over the card before placing it carelessly on the coffee table in front of them.

"You know, if this is your plan…to get information on SAMCRO then you're going the wrong way at this. Going after the woman? Impressive I'll give you that much but what makes you think I know anything?"

"Well, let's read off some reasons shall we? You were born into SAMCRO, your family, they trust you and your also Jax Teller's old lady. Did I miss one?" Stahl looked around trying to figure out some more.

"I'm not Jax Teller's old lady." Gianna told her. The Agent laughed loudly.

"You're not? So who is? Tara?" she smirks. "Come on Gianna I may not be as smart as you but I was not born yesterday.

"I'm not his old lady. I'm his girlfriend…there's a difference."

"Uh huh…and what difference is that?" she leaned forward.

"As his girlfriend, he has no obligation to tell me anything about the club. And he doesn't. So you wanna find some dirt on SAMCRO. GO somewhere else…because you're not going to get it here." Gianna stood ready to escort the agent out. Stahl nodded smiling, grabbing her purse and standing up, walking to the door.

"Oh one more thing before I go, I should tell you that…man I don't know how to say this. You're wanted for questioning in Florida. Something to do with your parents murder." she took out a file and handed to a confused Gianna. "It says you're a possible murder suspect." the smirk on Stahl's face could not have gotten bigger.

"What are you talking about?" she looked over the files in her hands.

"Well it makes sense, I mean you were alone in that house with your parents. They end up shot with your father's own gun, that held you fingerprints. And then you flee, back to Charming." she chuckles as Gianna starts to tear up. "Now Florida P.D. does not know of your history with SAMCRO. Actually before your parents left, they made a pretty thorough cleaning of their records. Making sure no sign of SAMCRO was traced back to them. Would be a shame if this landed back there huh? Or if they knew you were here." The brunette glared up at the older woman. "You give me some credible information on SAMCRO and I will make sure this goes away. If you don't…well I think you'll look great in orange." Stahl winked and smirked one last time at the yogi before walking out of the office. Gianna slowly sank down on the couch they were sitting at just a few minutes ago and took one more look at the file. She was so engrossed in her file, she didn't notice Jax was standing in the doorway.

Jax saw Stahl walking out of the studio and one look on her sadistic face and he knew he was going after Gianna too.

Sighing, he walked over to stand in front of her. "What did she say to you?"

Gianna finally looked up and met his gaze. "She knew all about me. She knows about us. Jax.

He shook his head, doing his best to keep her calm "It's all smoke. Look, they got nothing on Samcro so now they're harassing people close to us. I'm sorry."

The stress on her face and the file in her hands made him wonder for just a moment if she had done something."You didn't say anything?"

She looked up horrified that he would think that. "No, of course not." She sighed massaging her temples slowly. She handed the file to Jax and he took it confused. He opened it up reading it quickly but the words he caught sent a shiver down his spine. "Is this true?"

"How wouldn't it be? Jax she's gonna send me back to Florida and I'm gonna get charged with murdering my parents! Jax you can't let her do this to me." Gianna's eyes spilled some tears and quickly went to wipe them but Jax pulled her into his arms, letting her tears fall against his cut. "When is this going to stop Jax? Everytime I feel like I'm getting somewhere, someone is always there to give me more bad news. I didn't kill my parents Jax but she's gonna make this happen if I don't give her something."

"Look at me." he pulled her face to meet his. "This is not going to fall back on you. You hear me? I'm not gonna let this bitch take you away from me and especially for something like this. You're innocent in all of this. I'll do whatever I gotta do to protect you." He leaned down kissing her softly as he could until he felt her relax in his arms. "Let's go see Abel. Maybe seeing the little guy will get your mind off of this for a while." Gianna nodded grabbing a jacket and her purse and walking hand in hand with Jax out of the office. Getting her class to leave early was not an issue but the stares of disapproval she got from some of her students was an issue. She didn't care what people thought of her in the least, but when they went after someone she loved, that was when she got defensive. Once everyone was out of the studio, she walked out hand in hand with the blonde biker and they both mounted his bike and mad their way to St. Thomas.

Walking into Abel's room, she felt her problems slowly float away as she took in the sight of the sleeping baby boy. She walked closer leaning down to fix the little blue hat she had bought him. The baby squirmed a little and moved his head closer to her touch, seeming to want to be closer to her. Gianna figured this would be the closest she would get to experience motherhood for now. And she would not take any chance she could for granted.

"You feel better?" Jax walked closer to his girl and his son and smiled when he saw her tensed figure relax. He knew coming to see Abel would be a good thing for her.

"Yea…Thank you. I feel a little better. I know this won't go away soon but until then, I think visiting this little guy more will help me get through it." She smiled up at him and her fingers gently grazed the babys soft skin as to not wake him up. Jax stayed smiling at the two before his phone rang. He answered it quikly and sighed after placing the phone back in his pocket. "What's wrong?" Gianna asked as she looked in his annoyed eyes.

"Clay called church. Needs to inform everyone about ATF questioning the women and how we plan to handle it. I need to get over there. I'll drop you off at the studio to pick up your car." Gianna frowned, not wanting to leave the baby's side but knew he was her only way back to the studio so she leaned down and kissed his soft forehead as did Jax, whispering that he would be back later and they walked out.

Jax made sure Gianna got into her car and drove off before riding back to Teller-Morrow to join in Church.

The table was already full with all his brother, including Unser, minus Bobby who was calling Rosen in regards to Otto.

"They got Luanne on drug charges, Cherry on Theft and Arson." Clay began to explain to the group. Half-Sack shook his head angrily.

"That don't make sense man." He told him defending his old lady. Unser sighed.

"Stahl's trying to use RICO. If she could prove her case, she could take you all down." He added.

"And if we go down?" Chibs asked him. Unser gave him a look.

"Why do you think I'm sitting at the goddamn table, Scotty?"

Clay narrowed his eyes and asked his step son and V.P. curiously. "Have they talked to Gianna at all about this?" Jax hoped that Clay wouldn't bring her up but seeing as he did, he couldn't avoid it anymore. He nodded slowly placing his arms on the table.

"Stahl's grilled her on her relationship with the club. Gi wasn't gonna talk so she threatened her. With the murder of her parents." Everyone around the table started to protest and murmur.

"What the hell do you mean by that Jackie?" Chibs voice asked angrily. "Annie had nothing to do with her parents murder. That was a set up hit."

"She left the state as soon as she found her parents. Feds found the gun they used and it had her fingerprints on it. They trying to pin the murder on her and close the case. Stahl's knows this and is using it against her. If she doesn't come up with something to tell ATF soon, Stahl will let Florida know of where she's been." Jax informed them, surprisingly containing his anger.

"How did the Feds not know already that she would be back in Charming?" Juice asked the table.

"Before Daniel took his family, he made sure their record was wiped clean of anything to do with SAMCRO. He didn't need the reason he was leaving to follow him and his family…apparently it didn't work." Clay sighed rubbing his eyes.

"Look she's not gonna say anything. Gianna is not a rat. This is her family. But if we don't come up with something, Gianna will be sent back to Florida where she could possibly do some hard jail time." Clay saw the stress build up in his step son and he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, Gianna ain't going anywhere. You hear me? She's family and we protect our family. You tell her she got nothing to worry about. That bitch ain't gonna take her anywhere. She's probably trying to scare her into ratting and we all know Gianna ain't gonna say shit about the club." Clay said to him and Jax showed a small smile as the rest of the group nodded. Bobby came strolling back in, frustration in his gaze. Half-sack quickly got up to let Bobby in his chair.

"Rosen can't get through to Otto. He's on Federal Watch." the group sighed. Another obstacle. "No calls. In or out."

"Stahl pressing him for history?" Bobby nodded. "Using Luanne as leverage."

"Otto will never rat." Piney said defending the inmate.

"You know if it was me, and they had Gemma, I'd just give 'em something useless, you know? Some old shit, wouldn't hurt the club." Clay said.

"With RICO, no info is useless." Unser added.

"The way Otto pines for Luanne, he'd do anything to protect her." Jax nodded off for a minute and then a thought popped into his head. "Hey, they keep the girls in their cell overnight?" he asked Unser who nodded. "you still got your keys?"

"What are you thinking?" Clay looked over at his son.

"Get a message to Luanne. She can warn Otto about Stahl using RICO. You think you can get me inside?" Unser agreed as long as they can come up with a distraction to get the cops on the clock away long enough.

The club voted yes and it was official. After setting up their plan to distract the cops long enough for Ja to get the message to Luann, he drove up to Gianna's house to check in on her before he went to the station. When he got there, he saw her sitting on the couch in the living room with a stack of old photo albums around her. She had a small smile playing on her lips as she flipped to the next page and she looked up as he took a seat next to her. "Hey." he whispered and scooted closer to him, placing her long legs on his laps as she leaned back on the arm of the sofa. "What's all this?"

"Just some old photos of us. Of the club. My parents." she giggled taking out a photo and handing it to Jax. "Remember this?" He chuckled and shook his head at the photo of them one Halloween night. Opie, Jax, and she went trick or treating and had a ton of candy that they ate half of that same night. Needless to say they all got sick from the candy and Gemma, being the loving she was, took a picture of all three of them laying on the floor, passes out after their sugar highs.

"Man I don't think I ate anymore candy after that night." she laughed along with him agreeing.

"I don't think any of us did." She took out another photo and laughed harder. "Oh, no Chibs had a mullet back in the day." it was a picture of Chibs, his wife Fiona, Bobby, Piney, John Teller, Gemma, Clay and her parents. "God I love looking at these photos. It's like a time warp to the past you know?" Jax smiled and picked up an album and started turning the pages. This particular album was filled with her baby pictures. She was such a beautiful baby girl. Those amazing, shiny emerald green orbs smiled up at every one that was near. They were hypnotizing and he can say that they still are. He loved her eyes; they were the perfect shade of bright green. Looking at her pictures and seeing how beautiful she turned out makes him wonder what their baby girl would look like. He would love to find out one day. "So everything go okay with Church?" she asked casually as she flipped to the next page.

"Yea." he nodded and said nothing else. Gianna looked up expecting more but he never took his eyes off of the pictures. Sighing, she closed the album in her hands, placing it down on the stack near her and stood up. she paced the room for a few seconds before turning to him.

"Jax…what are we doing?" He looked up at her surprised, definitely not expecting that question.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, what am I to you? Am I just a girlfriend, and I good time for you? Do you I mean something more to you than just-" Jax stood up leaving the album on the couch and standing in front of her, holding her hands.

"You know what you mean to me? You know you mean so much more than any other person I've been with?" He tilted her head up to look into her hypnotic eyes.

"Jax I'm trying…I really am. I know I said that you don't have to tell me everything about the club. But maybe I was wrong. You do need to get some things out of your systems with someone other than your brothers. I'm here for that but it feels like you don't want me there. That you don't trust me enough to tell me things."

"That is not it at all." he shook his head.

"Then what is it?"

"Look at what just happened today. Stahl's questioning you about SAMCRO. You not knowing anything is safer for you."

"No it's not because either way Stahl doesn't care. If she believes me or not, I keep my mouth shut, I might be sent to Florida where I will go to prison." she closes her eyes, tightening her grip on their joined hands. "I may not be an Old Lady Jax, but I deserve to know if you're in danger or not." Jax looked into her eyes and once again saw something in them. Love. He saw her love for him and he knew that this time…it wasn't his imagination.

"Gi, I know what this is about…" her eyes held that love and sometimes flickered to doubt and fear. he knew he needed to do it now. "Why can't you just say it?" Gi sighed knowing what he meant. She shrugs.

"Why can't you?" Jax smiled and leaned closer to her so he could whisper to her.

"Fine, I'll say it…" he paused and she waited impatiently. "You love me." He stated and chuckled at her face lit up bright red. Surprise surprise.

Her lips turned up in a little smile before she answered. "Fine…then you love me too."

Jax and she shared a laugh as he took her head in his hands, gathering her hair up gently in his fist, pressing soft little kisses on her lips. She loved him, he loved her. What more did they need right now?

As he felt her try to deepen the kiss, pulling him closer to her body, he knew he had to stop now before they ended up in her bed, naked. She whimpered in protest as he pulled away. "I have some shit I gotta get done and then I gotta check up on Cameron up at the cabin. I'll be in later tonight though, I promise." he caressed her soft cheek with his thumb and she smiled, showing her dimples that only peeked out for him to see.

She leaned up giving him one last kiss. "I'll be waiting." she whispered against his lips and it took all his power to pull away from her and leave. As he shut the door to her house, and locked it, he leaned against the door for a few moments just replaying what just happened in his mind. They finally said it. In a weird way they did. And kissing her now felt so different. It felt nicer. Like it meant something now. It felt official now…his fingertips touched his lips and he chuckled as he got this feeling in the pit of his stomach. It was a good feeling. A feeling he thought he once felt for Tara but this was something so different…He was in love with Gianna Kroes.

* * *

Unfortunately, Jax had to stay in the cabin that night to look over Cameron and Cherry, who he helped escape from Stahl. He made sure to call Gianna before it got too late to let her know so that she wouldn't worry. She assured him everything was fine and that her and Gemma would ride up there in the morning before Cameron left she could check on his wound.

* * *

The next day, Jax sat across from where Cameron lay on the couch as Gianna carefully inspected his wound. Every now and then, she would feel his heavy gaze on her and she would look up to wink or smile at him. Before they knew it, she was done and he was fully bandaged and ready to go. She sat up, letting him get his pants on as she walked over to Jax, her expression full of love. "His dressings need to be changed every day. As long as he doesn't move around too much, he should be fine." She let him know. his eyes met hers and they stared at each other for a few minutes, the affection and love clear to everyone around them. "I missed you yesterday." she whispered just so he could hear. He nodded smiling.

"Same here." He didn't want to mention that he spent most of night thinking about her and sleep was just not on his mind. Only her. "Did you sleep okay?"

"Yeah." Her smile lighting him up as her fingers gently touched and tugged on his beard and his heart skipped a beat.

Gemma looked over at the lovebirds and couldn't help the smile that was building on her lips. She loved those two dearly and knew that this was the best decision either one has ever made. "Irishman good to go?"

At the sound of the Mother's voice, Gianna blushed moving a tad bit away from her lover and smiled at her godmother. Gemma smirked down at the brunette and winked at her letting her know it was okay. "Yeah." She smiled pressing a kiss on her cheek and whispering something that made her giggle as Jax rose from his seat. He pressed a kiss on his mother's head and another one of his girl's lips before walking outside to his bike.

"Miss Gianna." the brunette turned around to the accented voice and she smiled as Cameron pulled her into a hug. "Thank you for everything you did for me. If it wasn't for you…well there's no need in thinking about that right?" she smiled.

"It was my pleasure to help you. Stay safe please. No more fights in bars." she laughs and Cameron pressed a kiss on her forehead before Happy nodded a goodbye to her and helped Cameron outside to the big truck waiting for them.

Cherry came out of the room with Half Sack behind her. She said goodbye to Gemma first and then slowly made her way over to Gianna. "I guess this was fun while it lasted huh?" She laughs.

Gianna gave a sad smile wrapping her in a hug. "I'm gonna miss you Cherry. You were a good person to have along in this crazy club." they laugh. "Now who's gonna help me scare off all the crow eaters and hang arounds?" Cherry wiped away a tear from her eyes and smiled.

"I think I taught you plenty on how to do that. You're ready to do that on your own…I believe in you." Gianna wipes another tear from her eyes and hugs her one last time. She watches from the doorway as Half Sack leads her to the truck, giving her one last kiss and getting on his bike along with Happy and Jax and they all ride off.

"So you still think you'll never be his Old Lady?" Gemma smirks at Gianna who stayed in her spot, just looking out at the birds flying in the around the trees and the sound of nature around the cabin. She sighed frustrated as Gemma kept her eyes on her.

"Fine you win. You were right." Gemma scoffed and gave Gianna a look.

"That's what you get forever doubting me you little trip. Now come on. This calls for some shopping, a spa day, and lots of details…because I will never miss a day to talk about my son being mushy and cute. That never happens." Both Gianna and Gemma laughed and gathered their things, locking the cabin up and getting into Gemma's Caddie, driving off into town to have some much needed girl time.

This is just what this town needed. Some relaxation, without the guns, the money, the war, and death…

* * *

**They said it! They love each other! I am so happy! I love Jax and Gianna. i gotta figure out a ship name for them. If any one has any ideas, let me know! **

**That Stahls chick. God i hated her! Now Gianna is scared she could go back to Florida because of her parents murder! Yikes! Do you think this is true or is this just Stahl trying to scare her? Ughh!**

**Season 1 is almost over. I'm kind of upset about that for what is going to happen soon. Donna's death is so sad and tragic! I loved Donna :( **

**Stay tuned for more and remember dont forget to review please. They keep me motivated! Until next time! **

**Whitttyyy76**


	20. Chapter 20 Capybara

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Sons of Anarchy. Just Gianna and Nick for now!

Hope Everyone had a great memorial day. It was a perfect day wasnt it?

**Omg! 94 reviews so far**! Thank you so much everyone. You have no idea how much it means to me!

Six away from 100! Can we make it happen? I think we can!

Don't forget to leave a review after reading!

And please read the bottom to see my explanation on why this chapter took so long :/

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 20 Capybara

"Okay, so I figured Abel's room need a little more remodeling. I got this color for the walls, what do you think?" Gianna pulled out a sample color card and showed Jax. It was a soft, pastel blue that would go great with all his toys and bedroom set Gemma and she bought not long ago. Jax smiled nodded, liking the color.

"I think it'll look great. You doing that today?" He leaned back on his bed as she sat across from him. She shrugs.

"Maybe. Depends on what's going on today. Tara needed me to run to the hospital in a few so probably sometime in the afternoon yea."

"Well at least-"he was interrupted by the sound of the doors to the clubhouse slamming open and broken glass. Gianna looked over at the door and moved closer to Jax as he got up from the bed.

They could hear screaming and shouting from what he assumed were agents and he pulled out a piece he was carrying in his jeans and placed it on the bed, walking to the closed doors. "Stay here." he whispered and walked out just as they had everyone faced down with their arms behind their backs.

"Robert Munson, you are under arrest for the murder of Brennan Hefner, anything you say can be used against you in a court of law." They placed Bobby in handcuffs and had him escorted out just as Stahl's came in with a huge smirk on her face. After what Otto did to her, she realized that these guys should not underestimate her. She was done taking the easy way on this case. She was going to bury these guys. She didn't care what she had to do in the process.

She looked at each every one of these criminals' faces and smiled victoriously. Before leaving, she turned back around to face Jax who was glaring at her. "Please tell the lovely Gianna Kroes not to get so comfortable. I'll be coming for her next." She grinned. "She'll look beautiful in orange don't you think?" Jax and the others tried to get out of the agents grips to get to Stahl for threatening Gianna. Stahl knew that Gianna was a weakness to the club. She was like a daughter and a sister to them. It would be such tragic losses if they had to witness Gianna go out in cuffs just like Bobby.

As soon as A.T.F was gone, Gianna ran to the main room and saw all the Sons and Gemma help each other up from there laying position. She heard what Stahl's had told Jax and tried not to let her nerves get the best of her.

"Everyone alright?" she asked as she moved closer to Gemma who was clutching her side in pain. She heard groans and yeses come from the brothers and she sighed in relief that no one got hurt.

"Chapel. Now." was all Clay said and the men nodded ready to follow their President.

"I'm going to go. Call me if you need anything." Gianna let Gemma and grabbed her purse ready to leave, if a strong hand did not stop her.

"What the hell are you doing? You're not going anywhere." Jax stopped her and the guys looked over at them worried.

"Excuse me?" she asked him, her voice raising a bit.

"Stahl is ready to take you out in handcuffs and send you back to Florida. It's best if you stay low for a while."

"Jax, I have a million things I have to do today. I'm not going go and hide some-" she gasped when Jax grabbed her purse and threw it behind the bar before yelling at her.

"You're not getting it! We can't protect you if you get sent into their hands. You're staying here where I can keep an eye on you and know you're safe. End of discussion." the sound of her hand meeting his cheek surprised everyone in the room. Jax's face was red with anger as he let out a low growl in the back of his throat.

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to? I am not your old lady. You don't get to tell me what to do. I'm not gonna go coward off into your room like some scared little girl. Stahl likes making threats, the bitch can come get me herself. I am not running." she replied firmly and confidently. She turned to walk out of the clubhouse but Jax blocked her way. Who the hell was she to talk to him like that? In front of his brothers. "Get out of my way Jax." Their stare was so intense; no one knew what to do at this point. Clay sighed and decided to be the one to step up.

"Jax, let her go. She runs into any trouble, she'll let us know." Jax shook his head and leaned closer to her.

"Don't bother." he hissed in her face and walked around her to get to chapel. Gianna stood there for a couple seconds taking in what just happened, trying not to let any tears fall and then walked out of the clubhouse, not sparing anyone a second look.

* * *

After church, Jax threw open the closed doors and was making his way outside, when his mother stopped him. "Jax." he stopped and turned around. He knew what she wanted to talk about. "How you handled Gianna today was not a smart move. I know that, you know that and so do your brothers." He shook his head, rearranging his hat.

"I'm not apologizing for trying to protect the woman I love ma. She's so stubborn. She needs to realize that what I do, is for her own good."

"Gianna knows that baby. She does. You just might have handled it the wrong way. Go and apologize to her. Please, if Stahl does come through with her threat, you will never forgive yourself if she left without knowing that you didn't mean what happened. Think about it." She placed a kiss on his cheek and slowly walked into her office to get started on paperwork. Jax didn't have time to think about this any longer. He would go see her when he was good and ready. He started up his bike and road around town looking for Opie.

* * *

"Hi baby boy." Gianna whispered with a smile on her face as she took the baby Abel in her arms rocking him slowly as she sat down in the nearby chair. "I hear you are getting out tomorrow. And I am very happy about that because your new room is almost done." she leaned down kissing his smooth forehead. Tara came in smiling, with a bottle in her hands and Gianna took it and began feeding the infant.

"I talked to Nick." Gianna looked up at the doctor. "He says you're doing better…are you?" Tara took a minute to answer.

"Yea…it's getting easier every day I guess. I don't really know much to say about this." she laughed nervously. "Nick's helping a lot with distracting me every time I dose off into space." she shrugs.

"Oh yea I bet." her friend winks and continues feeding Abel. Tara looks down at the two and she could tell that Gianna is completely comfortable with this baby in her arms. During the weeks that Tara had taken care and watched over Abel for this family, she had grown to love this baby just as much as everyone else did. And she wanted nothing more than for this child to be taken safely out of the hospital.

"Can I ask you a question?" she waited until her friend nodded. "Are you ready to take care of this baby? Of a baby that isn't yours?" the look on her friends face stated that she was not ready for that question.

"Uhh…" she paused and then shook her head smiling. "As far as I'm concerned…this baby is already mine. I love this child just as much as I love his father. Even if your daddy is being a total jerk face right now." she rolls her eyes. "But I think I can handle this. This wouldn't be the first baby I've had to take care of."

"Yea but not day and night…I'm not saying that you're going to be a bad guardian Gianna. It's Jax I'm more worried about…I don't think he's ready for this." Tara shook her head. Gianna was about to answer but was cut off by someone else answering.

"Well that's one thing we can agree. Me either." Gemma Teller strolled into the hospital room with a smile on her face seeing her goddaughter holding her grandson in such a loving, motherly way. "But he'll learn to get it. They all do. And this kid…got a kickass grandmother and a…" she looked over at Gianna who was oblivious to anything other than the baby in her arms. "A loving mother." she said quietly and Tara smiled. Gemma pulled Tara outside of the room so she could talk to her without disturbing Gianna.

"You know that I am grateful that you saved my grandson. And I can't say I'm not happy that Jax ended up with Gianna and not back with you." Tara looked down was about to come back with something witty but decided against it.

"Me and Jax…that's long gone Gemma. I found someone great and I am happy. I wanna put this behind us. I'm not in love with Jax anymore. I thought I was…but it turns out my heart was just waiting for the right guy to come along. Gianna is a good friend to me and whether you like it or not, I am still going to be tied into this family. Because of Gianna. What do you say?" Tara stuck her hand out for Gemma to shake. She glared down at the doctors dainty hand before sighing and shaking it. She let out a small smile that Tara was surprised to see.

"Your all right doc." The two women smiled at each other. Glad that their rivalry was over and done with.

* * *

Gianna left the hospital about an hour later, leaving Abel in the care of his grandmother. She had to stop by Jax's house and check out how the painters were doing with the bedroom. Gemma tried to talk to her about the whole Jax problem this morning, but she brushed it off, not wanting to hear anything. If Jax was sorry, he can come tell her personally.

Walking into Jax's house, she could already smell the fresh paint start to dry on the walls. She walked into the bedroom and smiled. The painters did a great job and they got the exact color that she wanted.

"Wow it looks great!" Gianna screamed loudly and grabbed the first thing close to her, which happened to be a small lamp and swung it to the person behind her. Thankfully the person had quite the reflexes and dodged before the lamp could hit her.

"Gianna it's me!" Wendy shrieked and ducked. The brunette gasped and put down the lamp before looking over at the scared ex-wife.

"Don't sneak up on me! Wendy! My nerves are already up the wall. How did you get in? What are you doing here? Why didn't you tell me you got released?" Gianna spoke quickly that it took a minute for Wendy to respond to all her questions.

"I got released this morning. I took a cab here. The back door was opened and they changed the locks so…guh, I'm sorry Gianna. I needed a place to stay and I thought that here would be the-" Gianna stopped her.'

"It's okay Wendy. I'm not mad. You just scared me is all. I, uh, not having the best of days today."

"Can we talk?" Gianna led Wendy to the living room where the two women sat. "Before you ask, I went to see Abel this morning before I left the hospital. I couldn't resist; when I found out he was being taken out, I had to hold him in my arms. God, Gianna he is so beautiful. Looks exactly like Jax." Wendy wiped a tear from her eye and smiled, gushing over her son. "How is Jax? With all of this?"

"He's…doing the best he can. You know new fathers…don't really know what they're doing yet." Gianna tone of voice wasn't as its always been when she talked about Jax and Wendy picked up on it.

"Is everything okay there?" she asked curiously. Gianna looked up at the ex-wife, nodding.

"Yea, just…Jax is so protective sometimes…it can get overwhelming." She realized now that Jax did what he did because was scare of losing her. But in her mind, he could've gone a whole other way with it than he did. "It's fine. Really. SO what about you? Now that you're released, Do you have a plan?" She said trying to quickly change the subject. Wendy nodded.

"I got into a sober living house in Lincoln Village." She smiled proudly. Gianna joined in smiling as well.

"That's good. I'm happy for you."

"And I even joined in on one of your beginners classes starting in a few weeks." she laughs. "I'm trying real hard, Gianna. You know I wanna be in my sons life. It's time for a change." Wendy looked around the house. Everything was exactly as before she was sent to the hospital. Except now, it was cleaner and smelled much better.

"Do you have a place to stay until then?" Gianna asked her seeing the suitcase by the backdoor. Wendy shook her head, sighing.

"A Motel for now…I doubt Jax or Gemma would let me back with everything that went on…" Gianna ran her hand through her hair hoping that what she was thinking would not back fire on her. Going into her purse, she pulled out a set of keys, handing them to her.

"Why don't you stay at my place until then?" She smiled as Wendy eyes widened. She was not expecting that.

"What?" Gianna nodded.

"Yea. I'm barely there anyways. Always here or at the clubhouse. Need someone to look out for it for a little while until I get Abel and Jax settled here. Could you do that for me?" Before Gianna could get anything else out. Wendy threw her arms around her. Gianna wrapped her arms around the taller brunette as tears fell down her eyes.

"Thank you so much. I will never get tired of saying it. You have helped me out more than anyone else duing all of this. I will pay you back for everything you've done for me." Wendy replied wiping her tears.

"All you have to do is get sober and stay sober. That's all I want for you Wendy. You are a good person and everyone deserves a second chance. Give yourself that time at the sober house to connect with who you really are. You might be surprised at what you find out." Wendy agreed to do all she could to get better and to stay at Gianna's house until she was ready to go. After helping her out with as much stuff with Abel's room, Gianna gave Wendy a lift back to St. Thomas. Gianna knew Jax was on his way over to see Abel and Wendy wanted to speak to him before she left.

Walking into Abel's room, she already saw Jax sitting down with Abel in his arms. He was smiling down at his baby boy. She knocked on the door, quietly and he looked up nodding for her to enter. As she did, she let a small smile lift the corner of her lips. Things were still pretty awkward between them, but they didn't want to bring that in the room with the baby.

"Did you guys find Opie?" Gianna asked, remembering Gemma calling her a few hours ago and mentioning something about Opie. Jax sighed shaking his head.

"I'll tell you later." He looked her over. "You here alone?" she shook her head.

"Someone's here to see you?" She opened the door, letting him look over her shoulder. Wendy leaned against the wall, smiling at her ex-husband. He looked over at Gianna wondering why she was here.

"She came to me a few hours ago, wanted to talk to you about some things. I'll leave you guys alone." Wendy walked into the room and Gianna closed it behind her. She didn't want to sit waiting until they talked, so she walked around the floor, greeting patients and doctors and nurses. All familiar with the yogi and happy to see her smiling face.

After a few minutes and quick stop to the cafeteria to get some coffee, Gianna slowly walked the same way she came from, back to Abel's room.

"Hey." she turned at the voice and smiled at Gemma who walked in step with her.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" she asked curiously.

"Had some things I had to talk to Jax about. Was told he was here. Have you talked to him?" Gemma asked giving her a look. Gianna sighed and blew on her coffee.

"Not exactly. Not about what happened this morning… a lot of stuff has gone on since then. I haven't had much time to think about it really." She shrugs.

"He's sorry you know. Really sorry. He did what he did to protect you. Stahl's threatening to send you to Florida? Away from him…scares him. He's a man, he won't admit it. But he is. You and Abel mean so much more to him than he lets on. Don't let this ruin what you have Gi." They stop in front of Abel's room and Gemma kind gaze turned into hatred when she saw Wendy holding and feeding Abel. "What the hell is she doing here with Abel?" Gianna stopped her before she could barge in.

"She's leaving in a few days to a sober house in Lincoln village. I told her she could stay at my place until she goes." Gemma looked at her like she had suddenly grown two heads. "She just wanted to see her kid Gemma. Have a little heart will ya?" Gianna pleaded to her. Yes, Gemma was not a fan of Wendy's but she is still Abel's mother. Gemma's glare moved back to her grandsons room and moved a little to the left and couldn't believe her eyes even more. She turned to Gianna before leaving.

"That okay with you too?" Gianna confused look moved to the room and took in what Gemma was saying. Wendy was sitting on the chair rocking Abel to sleep and Jax was kneeled down next to her, his hand in hers. Gianna felt something in her stomach she couldn't explain. But she did know what the tears in her eyes meant. Seeing Wendy sober…holding Abel in her arms and looking at Jax with that lovig gaze that she herself had given him so many times…made her heart break. She realized, as she continued to look on, that no matter how many years go by, how long she stays around Abel…she will never have this bond with them. Wendy was Jax's ex-wife and the mother of his child…will she ever be his wife? Will she ever bear a child of his? That was supposed to be her, not Wendy! "You are a good girl Gianna." Gemma started. "Everyone can see why Jax would love you for this long. But eventually, you will be an Old Lady…and that," she points to the little family, "is something you're gonna have to look out for. You won't make it in this club if you don't take the rightful place you deserve. You should know that." Her eyes softened when she Gianna angrily wiped her tears. "Oh sweetheart…" she brought her closer hugging her as the little Teller family was oblivious to anything going on outside of that room.

* * *

It wasn't long before Jax let Wendy alone with Abel and he walked out into the hallway expecting to see Gianna but saw his mother instead. "Hey." he nodded to her as she got up from her seat.

"Nice family reunion?" She scoffs.

"She just wanted to see her kid ma." he sighs.

"You don't have to explain anything to me. Giana already did." she shrugs and his eye lit up a smidge at the sound of her name.

"She still here?" he asks hopeful. She nods.

"Went to the bathroom. Be back in a few. She saw you two, you know?" Jax looks up confused.

"Yea I know she brought her here."

Gemma rolls her eyes. "She saw how close you two were. The cute little family you guys made holding Abel together. I think she's scared she's never going to have that with you. And with what happened this morning…" she dragged off. Jax closed his eyes and ran a hand over his face.

"Which way she go?" Gemma points to a few doors down and he walks that direction, seeing a shiny door that reads "women's restroom." he tries it and finds it locked. He waits until he hears the door click open and before she could get out, he quickly pushes her back in and locks the door. Gemma smirks at what she just witnessed and turns to leave the hospital.

"What are you doing?" Gianna hissed at him quietly. "This is a hospital Jax, you can't just do this. Wha-"her sentence was cut short when he pushed her against the wall, sealing her lips with his. This kiss was not lustful and angry. It was passionate and loving. He needed to show her that there was and never will be another woman who can make him feel this way. He needed to reassure her, she was the only one for him. Giving her one last kiss, he pulls away and looks down to gaze into her dazy eyes.

"I love you." the way his soft, deep voice said it had Gianna's stomach flutter. "I reacted the way I did this morning because I can't stand the thought of you leaving me. All I want is to keep you safe Gigi you have to know that by now. " He whispered to her. Gianna gave a small smile, nodding.

"I do…I'm just not used to seeing you react that way towards me…it shocked me and I didn't know how to act towards you. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you. But I have my own stuff I need to worry about. I can't just drop what I'm doing just because Stahl is making threats." she looks into his eyes as she speaks. "I am very grateful for you wanting to keep me safe." She runs a hand through his blonde hair. "I love you. So much Jax. But you have to realize that I can take care of myself. And this is my war to fight in. Not yours. If they find me guilty for my parents murder…" she shook her head. "Then I'll go willingly. I will." Jax shook his head angrily. "This case was never solved. They need to pin it on somebody."

"So you're just gona hand yourself over? When you did nothing at all but watch your parents drown in their own blood? No fight at all? That's not the girl I fell in love with Gianna. I fell in love with the girl that was the sweetest thing in the world but she didn't let anyone walk all over her. She fought for what she believed. Never gave up. That's not what I'm seeing right now." he looks her up and down. "You want things to get better between us? you start fighting to stay here…with me, with Abel." He pulls her closer. "Or you leave now and never come back." Jax hated to be this way with her…but he figured this was the only way to get her to snap out of whatever she was feeling and fight to stay here with him.

Gianna didn't know what to do, what to say? "You would really just let me pack my bags and leave you?" she asked in shock. Jax stood there for a minute before nodding.

"Where's the Gianna I grew up with? The girl I fell in love with?" He whispered to her again as the words kept floating around her head. Gianna was about to answer when a knock interrupted them. Gemma's voice could be heard from the other side. She seemed irritated to say the least.

"We're finishing this later." he leans down planting a soft kiss on her lips before opening the bathroom door and letting them both out. Gianna stopped making Jax stop as well as she took in the two nicely dressed ATF agents standing next to Gemma. "IS there a problem?" Jax glares at them.

"We have strict orders from Agent Stahl to bring in Gianna Kroes for questioning. It's best that we don't keep her waiting." One of ATF agents waited patiently until Gianna willingly followed them.

"Call me when you get out. I'll come get you." Jax assures her.

"If I get out." she mutters and sends her a look that makes her sigh. Leaning up kiss him quickly, she whispers an 'I love you' and slowly follows the agent out of the hospital.

* * *

Walking into the Justice Facility in Stockton, Gianna kept her distance from the agent who, surprisingly were kind and respectful towards her. She could spot Stahl's ashy blonde hair from a mile away and the hatred and anger she felt for her could be seen in her eyes. Turning to look at the couple that was walking beside her, she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Opie? Donna?" she said in disbelief. Donna looked down, somewhat ashamed that her friend had to see her in a place like this but like her husband, she was curious as to why the Yogi was here as well.

"Gigi. What are you doing here?" Stahl's quickly intercepted before she could answer.

"She can't answer that right now. She is needed. I hope you both don't end up regretting your decisions tonight." softly grabbing a confused Gianna by the wrist, she walked her down a few brightly lit hallways until she led her into an empty quiet interrogation room. Gianna sat down on the seat that was available for her, casually leaning back and placing her hands on the table.

"Gianna." Agent Stahl's not so friendly voice smiled down at the beautiful brunette. "Have you reconsidered what I told you?"

She rolled her eyes, sighing dramatically. "I don't know why you had Opie and his wife here and I don't really care. But it clearly did not work if you had to come find me again." she smirks. "What makes you think they wouldn't rat but I would?"

The agent chuckled softly and took a seat across from her. "Let me explain what is going to happen to Opie and Donna. Opie goes back to his clubhouse, to his brothers, whom already think he was the one who ratted." Gianna's eyes widen. "They'll keep believing he's a rat, seeing as they have no proof to hold him innocent and either Opie goes to jail…or he dies…by their hands."

"Jax would never let anything happen to Opie." she stated. They were best friend. He would take a bullet for him.

"That all changes when a brother rats, sweetheart. Even when Old Ladies rat." she smirks and Gianna scoffs.

"I have nothing to give you. What could I possibly rat over? The only thing you have against me right now is if I don't come with something logical to take down SAMCRO, you will have me sent back to Florida where I will spend the rest of my life rotting in some dingy cell for a crime I never committed."

Stahl nods. "Well then why don't you tell me…what happened that night? Maybe…if you clear this up for me…I can make this whole thing disappear."

"No you won't. You want me to get sent back to Florida because you know it would hurt SAMCRO. Even if they didn't admit it themselves. You're just using me to hurt them. To hurt Jax." She glares at her. Stahl leans forward placing her elbows on the metal table and sighs.

"Gianna…believe it or not. I am trying to help you. Now I've seen this happen so many times. A bright, innocent, naïve young girl falls in love with the bad boy and her life goes down to shit after that. I don't want to see that happen to you. You can leave, start a new life somewhere, have the loving family you have always wanted.-"

"I already that. Here. With SAMCRO and Jax and…I was born into this, I know the life just as well as they do."

"Yes but you got out Gianna. Your parents, lucky people that they were stripped their records of all that was SAMCRO. So you wouldn't have to live in this shit town and suffer just like I assumed they did. They wanted to keep you safe. Away from all of this. And now…you're just gonna throw all of that in their faces?" She shakes her head.

"I never knew the real reason my parents Charming. Dad always told me his reasons were his reasons and that was all I needed to know." she took a deep breath and tried to contain the tears from falling. "I was in my room, studying for a final for college when I heard the gunshots. I heard my parents screams, their pleas to let them go but they didn't listen…I ran into my father's study when I knew the killers weren't close enough. The room was trashed. My parent's pictures and belongings were broken and shattered. Found pictures of SAMCRO thrown on the floor. Of Clay and my godfather."

"John Teller." Gianna nods. "What else?" she pauses, remembering.

_"__Quick, let's get out before someone alerts the authorities." A deep Spanish voice said. One that Gianna swore she had heard before. She saw shadows of their feet under the door to her father's office._

_"__Not yet. We need to take the Brat back to him. Let's go get her. Then will leave." The other voice said._

"The men, that killed my parents walked back upstairs, walking to my room to come get me. They said they needed to take back to _him_. I didn't know who he was or who these men were…"

"You couldn't think of anyone outside of the MC that would want to kill your parents?"

"One of them that spoke first…I don't know what it was…but his voice was so familiar…I can sometimes hear it in my sleep. I can't put a face to it but I know I've heard that voice before…" her shaky hands began massaging her temples. "Anyways…when they go to my room I quickly leave my father's study and I end up downstairs where I see…" she trails off and Stahl's knows where this is heading.

"You don't have to tell me that part."

"My mother was already dead. Three bullet wounds to the head and chest…" she plays around with her mother's bracelet watching the light shine off the diamonds. "My father was still alive…though there was nothing much I could do to save him. He gave me a ripped piece of paper with an address and a phone number…Told me to find Clay and SAMCRO. So that's exactly what I did. As soon as those men left, I packed everything I needed into a small backpack, got onto my bike and road for 2 days straight until I got to Charming. I knew it wasn't the right thing to do but I didn't know what else I could do…if I waited until the cops came…those men would have known I was still in that house…and they would've came back and finished the job. I knew where I felt safe and that was here in Charming with the rest of my family. That's the truth." Gianna finished wiping a single tear from her eyes and staring hard at the agent sitting across from her. Stahl's wanted so badly to not believe her. To find some type of flaw in her story. but everything made sense. She was telling the truth and they got it all on video.

"Why did they find your fingerprints on your father's gun?" she asked after a minute.

"If they would have taken the time to look closer they would know that my fingerprints were on every one of my father's guns, and knifes and any other weapon he had in that house. He wanted me to be prepared in case anything like that occurred." she scoffs. "He would be so ashamed of me." she looks down not wanting to meet her eyes anymore. Everyone should be ashamed to look at her right now. Stahl's didn't know what came over her…but she slowly got up from her chair walked over to the mini camera that was in the corner of the room and shut it off. Gianna looked up, curious as to what she had up her sleeve.

She stood tall and turned back to stare at the brunette. "I'm going to make this very clear. I'm going to take your word that you know nothing about SAMCRO…therefore you have nothing to lose and I see no reason to keep you here any longer." Before Gianna could get up, Stahl's trapped her back down on her seat. "But if I find out, that you have known this whole time, and that you lied to me or that the club had suddenly deemed you a trustworthy person and they spill all of their secrets to you…and you didn't tell me? I will have you sent to Florida so fast, it will be like you never even left…I'm trusting you to do the right thing. Do I make myself clear?" Gianna could do nothing but nod her head. Stahl's moved out of her way and Gianna slowly got up, grabbing her purse and belongings.

"So the case?" The agent sighs.

"Will be put back where no one will find it…for now." she glares at the young girl before leaving the room.

"You think that was really a wise decision Agent?" one of her partners asks her once she's out of the room.

Stahl pauses for a minute. Contemplating the thought. "When the time comes, she will make the right decision…" she trails off and walks away from the other Agents, who look confused.

* * *

After calling Jax to come pick her up, she took a seat at one of the available benches in front of the facility. She placed her head in her hands and sighed trying to process everything that had just went on. Did Stahl really let her go because she believed her? Or was this part of some plan she had? She didn't want to go back to Florida. She wanted to stay here where she belonged. Everything that she told Jax was a complete lie. She would fight tooth and nail to stay by his side. She waited this long to be with the man she loved and she was not about to let that go so easily.

Speaking of the blonde biker, he drove up as close as he could to her and shut the bike off, getting off of it. He took a seat next to her waiting until she spoke.

"She let me go. I don't know why but she did. She said if she finds out that I know anything about the club, she will send me back and I will go to jail." She looks up into his baby blues. "I lied to you over at the hospital…I don't wanna leave you Jax. I just got you; I'm not ready to let you go." Jax pushed a piece of loose hair away from her face and cupped her cheek, leaning down to kiss her waiting lips.

"I love you. And I know you wouldn't leave that easily." he chuckles kissing her once more. "My girl is too strong to go willingly." he winks and she giggles lovingly. "Come on, let's go." he stands up, grabbing her hand and mounting his bike, waiting until she straddled it behind him, wrapping her arms around his slim waist.

"Take me home V.P." she whispers in his ear and he bites his lip, smiling as he pulls away from the curb, driving on the long road, with his girl.

* * *

**I am soooo sorry this took forever! A lot of things went on these past few days. **

**I got screwed over by a d bag! And for some reason, it bothered me a lot that I could not do anything for like a week. Ugh Ladies never let a guy ruin your mood, they are not worth it and the ones that are will not ruin anything. We need to be strong women! So don't let some guy run your life. **

**Computer crashed and I lost most of what I already wrote ****L****so now I gotta start from scratch with season 2. Ughhh I will try to get season 1 done by next week. Hopefully I can make that happen. We will see! But I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! **

**Please let know what you thought by leaving a review! I am six reviews away from 100. Ahh I cannot believe it! I am so happy about that. you guys have no idea how much it means to me to know how much you guys enjoy my story! **

**Love you guys!**

**Whitttyyy76**


End file.
